


Begegnungen

by Mr_Manchas



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Manchas/pseuds/Mr_Manchas
Summary: Eine Hasenmutter, ihr Kind und ein Tiger. Einen kurzen Augenblick hat Judy sie zusammen im Bus gesehen. Aber wie ging es danach weiter? Mit welchen Schwierigkeiten werden sie in der Stadt, in der die Feindseligkeiten immer mehr zunehmen, konfrontiert, jetzt, wenn Spannungen zwischen Räubern  und Beute  durch die immer neuen Ausbrüche von wildgewordenen Tieren immer größer werden. Übersetzung der Geschichte "The Meetings" von Emma89.
Relationships: Hazel Burrow/Tobias Bengal & Lilly Burrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Erste Begegnung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998807) by [Emma89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma89/pseuds/Emma89). 



Tobias versuchte einfach zu ignorieren, wie diese Hasenmutter ihr Kind schützend näher an sich heranzog, als er es sich im Bus auf den freien Platz neben den beiden bequem machte. Er schaute einfach weiter auf sein Tablet, das ihm eine ausführliche Reportage über den schlechten Zustand des Kühlsystems in den älteren Teilen von Tundratown zeigte. Eigentlich interessierte ihn der Bericht nicht sonderlich, weil er näher an Savanna Central wohnte, aber es war zumindest einer der wenigen Artikel, die nicht irgendwelche Angriffe von Wildgewordenen enthielt oder von Expertenrunden berichtete, in denen über die latenten Urinstinke, die in allen Raubtieren schlummerten, diskutiert wurde.  
Wenn man bedachte, wie die Medien diesen Virus, oder was auch immer es war, darstellten und in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses rückten, konnte er dieser Häsin ihr Verhalten eigentlich nicht verdenken, aber dennoch: Tief im Inneren nagte es irgendwie aber dennoch sehr an ihm.  
Tobias schaute verstohlen zu ihnen hinüber: Die Ohren der Hasenmutter waren wachsam hoch aufgerichtet, die Augen starrten geradeaus nach vorne. Auf dem Platz neben ihr stand eine braune Einkaufstüte, bis zum Rand mit Karotten gefüllt. Tobias schätzte, dass es so viele waren, wie man wohl von einem ganzen Wochenlohn bezahlen konnte. Ihr Kind, ein ungefähr sechs Jahren altes Mädchen, schaute ihn ängstlich mit hinter dem Kopf versteckten Ohren an. Vermutlich verstand sie gar nicht vollständig, was vor sich ging, aber sie wusste genug, um Angst zu haben.  
Was ging eigentlich vor sich? Er schaute noch einmal kurz zu Mutter und Kind hinüber. Es erschien ihm unmöglich, sich vorzustellen, irgendeinen Trieb zu verspüren sie zu verletzen. Vielleicht war es ein Virus, der sich so ähnlich wie Grippe verhielt und der einen irgendwie in einen Blutrausch versetzte, all das vergessen ließ, was einen wirklich ausmachte, und dazu brachte, nach allem und jeden in der Nähe zu schnappen. Der große Tiger erschauderte und versuchte sich wieder in den Bericht über den schlechten Zustand der Kühlflüssigkeitsleitungen in Tundratown zu vertiefen, aber seine Konzentration hielt nicht lange an.  
Die Mutter war, wie er bemerkte, ungefähr in seinem eigenen Alter – Anfang Dreißig – mit einem zart beigen Fell, das leicht ins Grau spielte. Sie trug ein pfirsichfarbenes Kleid und eine Strickjacke, dazu einen einfachen grünen, ovalen Anhänger. Sie sah … gepflegt aus, elegant. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie an der Rezeption in einem Büro arbeitete, vielleicht bei einer Behörde.  
Als der Bus anhielt, bemerkte Tobias, dass die beiden mit ihm zusammen an der gleichen Haltestelle aussteigen würden. Die Mutter hielt die Pfote ihres Kindes fest, während sie in Richtung Savanna Central losliefen, also beschloss er, sich etwas zurückzufallen zu lassen und ein Flasche Mineralwasser oder sonst etwas zu kaufen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie den Eindruck hatten, dass er sie verfolgte.  
Ein Seufzer entrang sich seiner Kehle, während er sein Tablet in seine Tasche stopfte. Tobias konnte die argwöhnischen Blicke spüren, die ihn streiften, als er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge auf dem stark bevölkerten Platz bahnte. Glücklicherweise waren die meisten der Passanten Tiere von seiner Größe, so dass er sich nicht so sehr fehl am Platz fühlte, wie in den „kleineren“ Teilen von Zoomania. Aber trotzdem war er immer noch ein Tiger und die Tiere, an denen er vorbeikam, waren hauptsächlich Antilopenartige, einige Zebras und Giraffen. Er stach mehr als sonst aus der Menge heraus.  
Heute war es in Savanna Central außergewöhnlich heiß und so fühlte sich Tobias, nachdem er eine Weile herumgeschlendert war, zu einem kleinen Eiswagen hingezogen, der von einem winzigen Fennek betrieben wurde. Eine Erfrischung wäre jetzt sicher genau das Richtige.  
„Hey, Kleine“, war der Fennek zu hören, wie er über den Wagen hinwegsprach. Um über die Oberkante zu reichen, stand er auf einer Kiste. „Ich hab‘ dir schon gesagt: Wenn du nix kaufen willst, dann hau ab! Geh zu deiner Mami.“  
Tobias drehte seinen Kopf, um einen bessern Blick auf das Kind zu werfen. Seine Ohren spitzten sich, als er das Kind aus dem Bus wiedererkannte, diesmal ohne die Mutter.  
„I-ich kann sie nicht finden“, sagte das kleine Häschen scheu und in ihren Augen begannen schon Tränen zu glitzern.  
„Is‘ nich‘ mein Problem“, erwiderte der Fennek, obwohl die Kälte in seiner Stimme nicht ganz überzeugend klang.  
„Wo hast du sie denn das letzte Mal gesehen?“  
Das winzige Hasenmädchen wirbelte herum, als sie den Klang von Tobias tiefer Stimme hinter sich hörte. Obwohl er sich auf eines seiner Knie niedergelassen hatte, überragte er sie noch bei weitem. Einen Augenblick hatte er Angst, dass sie sich panisch schreiend in die Menge flüchten würde, aber sie blieb stehen, ihre Pfoten um ihre Oberkörper geschlungen.  
„A-am Springb-brunnen“, schniefte sie. Dann wischte sie sich ihre zuckende Nase an einem Ärmel ab.  
Tobias nickte. Er fragte sich, ob es nicht das beste wäre, einen Polizisten oder eine andere Aufsichtsperson zu rufen, um dem verlorenen Kind zu helfen, aber ein kurzer Blick durch die Menge zeigte ihm niemanden in der Art, und der Fennek hinter dem Eiswagen sah keineswegs wie eine Hilfe aus.  
„Ich könnte dich dorthin begleiten, und dann können wir sie gemeinsam suchen“, bot er ihr an.  
Das Kind sah ihn mit großen Augen an, ihre hängenden Ohren begannen sich etwas aufzurichten, aber dann, als ob sie sich an etwas Bestimmtes erinnerte, ließ sie sie wieder hängen. Tobias konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass es wohl das übliche Du-sollst-nicht-mit-Fremden-mitgehen-Mantra gewesen sein könnte.  
Also streckte er ihr seine Pfote, die größer als ihr Kopf war, entgegen und bot ihr einen Handschlag an.  
„Ich bin Tobias“, lächelte er. Das Häschen zögerte einen Augenblick, dann streckte auch sie ihre winzige Pfote aus und schloss sie um seinen Zeigefinger.  
„Lilly“, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
„Hi, Lilly.“ Tobias versuchte leiser und weicher zu sprechen als sonst, weil er wusste, dass für ihr sensibles Gehör sein normaler Bariton sicher unangenehm war.  
„Willst du mir helfen, deine Mutter zu finden?“  
Lilly nickte und ihre Ohren begannen wieder etwas zu spitzen.  
Als Tobias sich wieder erhob, traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag: Lilly war, von ganz wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen wohl das kleinste Säugetier auf dem ganzen Platz und ihre Mutter war auch nicht deutlich größer. Er hatte eine Idee und kniete sich wieder neben dem winzigen Häschen hin.  
„Ich weiß was“, sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Wie wäre es, wenn du auf meine Schulter kletterst. So kannst du nach deiner Mutter Ausschau halten und deine Mutter kann dich auch viel besser sehen.“  
Ein nachdenklicher Blick zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Häschens, als sie ihn noch einmal musterte, während sie über die Vorteile eines Aussichtsturms in Tigergröße nachdachte. Dann richteten sich ihre Ohren munter zur vollen Höhe auf und sie nickte begeistert.  
„Hey!“ Tobias kicherte als das winzige Hasenkind in einem einzigen Sprung auf seine Schulter hüpfte. Es war wirklich keine Übertreibung, wenn man von der besonderen Sprungkraft von Hasen sprach.  
Lilly saß jetzt bequem auf seiner rechten Schulter und hielt sich mit einer Pfote fest am Kragen seines pflaumenfarbenen Poloshirts fest.  
„Fein, dann geht es los. Sag mir, wenn du sie sehen kannst, ok?“ Tobias machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Wasserspiele.  
Vorhin hatten ihm schon viele Leute Blicke zugeworfen, aber jetzt waren es noch deutlich mehr: Ein riesiger bengalischer Tiger mit einem winzigen Häschen auf der Schulter. Er konnte einfach das Lächeln, das um sein Maul spielte, nicht unterdrücken, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte: Dieses Gefühl des kleinen zauberhaften (zauberhaft – war doch ein erlaubter Ausdruck, oder?) Hasenmädchens, das auf seiner Schulter hin- und herrutschte, während sie in der Ansammlung nach ihrer Mutter Ausschau hielt. Tobias war auch damit beschäftigt, die Menge nach einem Paar beiger Ohren und einer pfirsichfarbenen Strickjacke abzusuchen.  
„Lilly!“, war plötzlich eine ängstliche Stimme zu hören, die die Menge übertönte.  
„Mami!“  
Tobias drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, erblickte das Paar hellbrauner Ohren und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Lilly war bereits von seiner Schulter heruntergesprungen und war ihrer Mutter den halben Weg entgegengelaufen.  
Sie umarmte ihre Tochter fest und schloss dabei ihre Augen, als sie ihren Kopf gegen sie presste, dann schob sie sie aber auf Armeslänge von sich weg: „Ich habe dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass du nicht einfach wegrennen darfst, Lilly!“  
„Ich wollte nur ein Taziatella-Eis …“, entschuldigte sich Lilly scheu: „Und es ist nichts Schlimmes passiert, Tobias hat mir geholfen, dich wiederzufinden.“ Lilly drehte sich lächelnd zu Tobias um.  
Ihre Mutter schaute zu dem großen Tiger, der vor ihr stand. Das Wiedererkennen, das in ihrem Blick zu sehen war, brachte Tobias dazu, sich etwas unbehaglich zu fühlen.  
„Hi“, er winkte ein wenig linkisch, dann stecke er die Pfoten wieder in seine Taschen.  
Die Mutter richtete sich auf und ergriff Lillys Pfote. Sie ging ihm mit einem etwas verzagtem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Tobias dachte einen Augenblick, dass sie ihn beschimpfen könnte oder sonst etwas. Stattdessen legte sie sich die Tüte mit Einkäufen in die Beuge ihres anderen Arms und streckte ihm ihre jetzt freie Pfote entgegen.  
„Vielen Dank“, ihre Pfote verschwand völlig in seiner eigenen riesenhaften Pranke, das seidige weiche Fell strich über seine Handfläche, „dafür, dass Sie Lilly gefunden haben.“  
„Kein Problem“, er lächelte auf sie herab und schüttelte ihre Pfote vorsichtig. „Tobias Bengal“, stellte er sich vor.  
„Hazel, Hazel Burrow.“  
Hazel. Der Name passte zu ihr, dachte er. Es ist die Farbe ihrer Augen.


	2. Zweite Begegnung

Wieder einen Montag überstanden, aber die neue Woche war noch lang.

Tobias lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe und schaute gedankenverloren auf die vorbeiziehenden Häuser der Stadt, während der Bus sich auf Savanna Central zubewegte. Heute hatte es schon wieder einen Vorfall gegeben: Eine Luchsin in Tundratown – sie hatte zwei Biber schwer verletzt, bevor sie von der Polizei überwältigt werden konnte. In der Summe waren dies bis jetzt insgesamt 32 Ausbrüche, hatte die Nachrichtensprecherin festgestellt. Wie sie es schaffte, die Zahl mit ruhiger und ausgeglichener Stimmlage zu sagen, war ihm unbegreiflich.

Tobias fühlte sich alle andere als ruhig und ausgeglichen. Es hatte in der letzten Woche fünf Vorfälle gegeben und die Spannungen, die in der Luft lagen, begannen auch auf der Arbeit für ihn spürbar zu werden: Heute Morgen hatte einer der Sachbearbeiter, ein Schaf, sich geweigert, mit ihm zusammen den Fahrstuhl zu betreten. Sicher, er hatte es sehr höflich formuliert, irgendwas davon gebrabbelt, dass Treppensteigen für ihn besser wäre und dabei seinen Bauch getätschelt. Tobias wusste den wahren Grund nur allzu gut: Zusammen mit einem Tiger in einem engen Raum aus Stahl eingesperrt zu sein – angesichts der aktuellen Lage wäre das nicht besonders intelligent.

„Ist der Platz besetzt?“, riss ihn eine sanfte Stimme aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Nein ...“, er schaute auf und sah direkt in ein Paar freundliche, haselnussbraune Augen.

„Hi“, sagte er und atmete einmal überrascht aus.

„Hallo wieder mal“, Hazel lächelte, während sie neben ihm Platz nahm. Ihre Tochter sprang nach ihr auf den Sitz. „Mr. Bengal, richtig?“

„Toby“, verbesserte er sie, immer noch etwas überrascht: „Jeder nennt mich Toby.“

„Toby der Tiger!“, rief Lilly laut von ihrem Platz neben ihrer Mutter, worauf sich ein paar Köpfe in ihre Richtung drehten.

„Lilly, wir sind drinnen“, erinnerte Hazel ihre Tochter und blickte kurz entschuldigend zu Tobias hinüber.

„Genau“, gluckste dieser, „Toby der Tiger.“

Es machte ihm überhaupt nichts aus. Lilly lächelte ihn breit an, so dass ihre beiden großen Vorderzähne zu sehen waren. Er gab wirklich kein passenderes Wort als zauberhaft, um dieses Kind zu beschreiben. Er schaute wieder zu ihrer Mutter, die ihre Pfoten über der einfachen Handtasche auf ihrem Schoß gefaltet hatte. Ihre Ohren waren entspannt und hingen hinter ihrem Kopf bis knapp unter ihre Schulterblätter hinunter.

„Savanna, Marktplatz“, war die Stimme vom Lautsprecher zu hören und Tobias bemerkte plötzlich, dass er sie angestarrt hatte.

Ein wildes Stimmengewirr begrüßte die Passagiere, als sie aus dem Bus ausstiegen. Hazel verstärkte den Griff um Lillys Pfote, als sie auf den Marktplatz traten. Tobias fiel etwas hinter die beiden Hasen zurück. Sein Herz fühlte sich plötzlich schwerer an, als er sah, was ihn auf dem Platz erwartete:

Etwa 60 Demonstranten, alle möglichen Arten von Beutetieren, hauptsächlich aber Antilopen und andere Huftiere, marschierten in einem großen Kreis um den Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Platzes. Viele von ihnen trugen Schilder mit verschiedenen Aufschriften. Diejenigen, die keine Schilder hatten, reckten stattdessen ihre geballten Fäuste in die Höhe. Ein großes rundes Schild fiel ganz besonders auf: Das Wort „Raubtier“ war in großen fetten Buchstaben in einem roten Kreis geschrieben und eine dicke rote Linie lief quer darüber.

Auf den obersten Stufen vor dem Brunnen stand ein Kudu mit einem Mikrophon und brüllte damit über die Menge, die ihn umrundete.

„Wenn ich Raubtier sage, was sagt ihr?“

„Bestien!“, brüllten die Demonstranten im Chor.

„Was wollen wir?“

„Raubtiere raus aus Zoomania!“

Der Sprechchor ging weiter. Tobias übliche Abkürzung quer über den Platz wurde von dem Demonstrationszug unterbrochen. Er bemerkte, wie auch Hazel über den Platz blickte. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie und Lilly gestern in Richtung des Blumenladens auf der linken Seite des Springbrunnens gegangen waren. Auch ihr Weg war heute abgeschnitten. Es gab so viele wütend stampfende Hufe auf dem Platz. Er bezweifelte, dass sie unbeschadet durch das ganze Durcheinander gelangen konnten.

„Werden Sie …“- „Glauben Sie …“, begannen sie beide gleichzeitig. Dann blinzelten sie beide für einen etwas peinlichen Augenblick. Schließlich lächelte Tobias vorsichtig: „Tut mir leid, Sie zuerst.“

„Glauben Sie, dass Sie zurechtkommen werden?“, fragte Hazel und ließ ihre Augen über die wütende Menge auf dem Platz schweifen.

„Oh“, Tobias sah auf die besorgte Häsin hinunter. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Aber ja, sicher. Ich kenne einen Weg außen herum.“ Er räusperte sich. „Und Sie?“

„Genauso“, sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der Straße hinter ihr.

Es war zwar ein Umweg, aber sie würde dadurch mit Lilly nach Hause kommen, ohne die Menge durchqueren zu müssen.

„Gut“, nickte er und blickte in Richtung der Anti-Raubtier-Demonstranten. Einige von ihnen starrten ihn und die wenigen anderen Raubtiere auf dem Platz mit bösen Blicken an, als sie an ihnen vorbeimarschierten. „Ich gehe jetzt besser nach Hause.“ Er nickte Hazel zum Abschied und dann winkte er Lilly zu.

„Tschüss Toby!“, winkte sie mit ihrer freien Pfote zurück. Er vermutete, dass sie beide Pfoten benutzt hätte, wenn ihre Mutter sie nicht an ihrer anderen festgehalten hätte.

Er war drei Schritte gegangen, als er von Hazels sanfte Stimme aufgehalten wurde, die nach ihm rief.

„Tobias. Ich meine Toby!“, er drehte sich um und sah, dass sie immer noch an derselben Stelle am Rand des Platzes standen. Ihre Augen ruhten auf ihm. „Ich wollte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass ich diese ganze Sache hier … ich halte das alles hier für furchtbar.“

Tobias wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dass er ihr zustimmte? Dass ihn das hier, was auch immer es bedeutete, tief in seinem Inneren zutiefst in Angst versetzte, obwohl er es nicht zeigte.

Er brachte nur ein ziemlich unbefriedigendes einfaches „Danke!“ zustande, weil ihm nichts anders einfiel.

Hazel nickte ihm kurz zu und lächelte etwas unsicher, dann drehte sie sich in Richtung der kleinen Seitenstraße um. Lilly winkte noch einmal und schaute neugierig auf die demonstrierende Menge, während sie über den Gehsteig liefen.

Tobias sah ihnen hinterher, bis sie hinter einer Ecke verschwanden, dann brach er in Richtung seiner eigenen Wohnung auf. Er umrundete in einem großen Halbkreis, soweit wie möglich von der Demonstration entfernt, den Platz. Solange er noch auf der Straße war, an der sein Wohnblock lag, konnte er hinter sich die Sprechchöre hören:

„Wenn ich Raubtier sage, was sagt ihr?“

„BESTIEN!“


	3. Dritte Begegnung

„Ihr rassistischen Bastarde!“

„Ach ja? Meine Art ist nicht diejenige, die Kinder zerfleischt!“

Hazel hatte gehofft, dass die Demonstranten am nächsten Morgen nach Haus gegangen wären. So ein Glück hatte sie nicht gehabt, eher im Gegenteil: Ihre Zahl schien in der Nacht sogar noch angewachsen zu sein. Darüber hinaus hatte sich eine spontane Gegendemonstration vor den Wasserspielen gebildet. Der Kudu war der lauteste von allen und tauschte wüste Beschimpfungen mit einem Gepard aus, der in der vordersten Linie der Gegendemonstranten stand, ein Gemisch aller möglichen Tierarten, aber hauptsächlich Raubtiere. Einige hielten „Stolz, ein Raubtier zu sein“-Schilder in die Höhe.

Hazel presste ihre Handtasche eng an sich und dankte dem Himmel, dass Lilly heute von den Grazers in die Schule mitgenommen wurde. Normalerweise hätte sie einen Umweg um den Platz genommen, aber sie war jetzt schon spät dran. Weil sie viel kleiner war als die meisten anderen Tiere, konnte sie zwischen deren Beinen ungesehen hindurchschlüpfen, obwohl sie nicht mehr so wendig war, wie früher, als sie noch jung war. Sie hielt den Kopf eingezogen und überquerte den Platz.

_Überseht mich einfach, überseht mich einfach, überseht mich ein …_ „Heeey, Süße, wo wills’te denn so eilig hin?“ – _Oh nein._

Zwei Wiesel lungerten etwas außerhalb der Menge und versperrten ihr den Weg, gerade als sie die Demonstranten hinter sich lassen wollte. Eines der beiden sah mit seinem ehemals weißen Unterhemd, das mit gelben und braunen Flecken übersät war, besonders abstoßend aus. Sie beteiligten sich nicht an der Demonstration und in Hazel keimte das schlechte Gefühl, dass diese beiden Gestalten einfach nur auf Ärger aus waren.

„Ja, mein Häschen, der ganze Spaß is‘ doch hier zu finden.“ Das schmuddelige Wiesel machte einen Schritt in ihre Richtung, als sie versuchte ihn schnellen Schrittes zu umrunden.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich muss zu meiner Arbeit.“ Hazel hielt den Blick auf die Pflastersteine gesenkt. Die beste Taktik in dieser Situation wäre es, jede Form von Konfrontation zu vermeiden.

„Aaaaah“, spottete das andere Wiesel. „Du bist ja so niedlich!“

Ihr Kopf war nach oben geschnappt, noch bevor sie richtig darüber nachdenken konnte: „Nennen Sie mich nicht niedlich!“

„Ohhhh, streitlustig UND niedlich“, das Wiesel baute sich direkt vor ihr auf, sein Mundgeruch schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Aus seinem Zahnfleisch ragten nadelspitze, scharfe Zähne hervor und sie fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag zunahm. Das war ein Fehler gewesen.

„Keine Angst vor Raubtieren, hmm?“

„Schätze nich‘, Marty“, erwiderte das dreckige Wiesel. „So wie ihre Nase zuckt, würd‘ ich sagen, sie hat ziemliche Angst. Isses nich‘ so, meine Niedliche?“

Er stellte sich neben den, der Marty hieß und grinste sie verschlagen an, wobei er seine Zähne zeigte. Der Anblick brachte das Fell auf ihrem Rücken dazu, sich aufzurichten.

Ihr Verstand raste auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. Würden sie ihr folgen, wenn sie flüchtete? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber andererseits war sie nicht schnell genug gewesen, um um die beiden herum zu rennen. Sie könnte um Hilfe rufen, aber zwischen diesen beiden Demonstrationen und der Spannung, die in der Luft lag, könnte das in einer Katastrophe enden, und außerdem hatten die Wiesel ihr rein technisch gesehen noch gar nichts getan. Bis jetzt jedenfalls. Vielleicht legten sie es gerade darauf an, dass sie um Hilfe rief. Vielleicht war das haargenau der Ärger, auf den sie es abgesehen hatten.

„Haste etwa Angst, wir könnten dich fressen?“, tadelte Marty. Er beugte sich ihr entgegen und ließ seinen Kiefer direkt vor ihrer Schnauze zusammenschnappen. Sie machte einen Satz nach hinten und pralle auf etwas Festes und Warmes. Ihr Kaffeebecher glitt aus ihrer Pfote und rollte über den Boden, dabei sprang der Deckel ab und der Inhalt ergoss sich über die sandfarbenen Pflastersteine.

„Was geht hier vor?“, war eine tiefe Baritonstimme hinter ihr zu hören.

Die beiden Wiesel schauten etwas unsicher auf das Tier hoch, mit dem sie zusammengestoßen war.

„Nix, was dich angeht, Streifenhörnchen“, blaffte der eine heraus, obwohl er nicht mehr so ganz selbstsicher wirkte, jetzt wo jemand sich eingemischt hatte, der deutlich größer war als er.

„Jep, wir plaudern nur ein bisschen, das is‘ alles“, zuckte Marty mit den Achseln.

Hazel warf einen vorsichtigen Blick nach hinten und ihr Atem stockte, als sie überraschend Tobias erkannte, der auf die beiden Wiesel herunterstarrte. Er sah böse aus und sie wollte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber der Anblick ließ ihre Flucht-Instinkte nur noch stärker ihren Verstand überfluten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr beiden irgendwo anders ‚plaudert‘ “, schlug Tobias streng vor.

Marty hatte offensichtlich verstanden, denn er zog seinen Kopf so weit ein, dass sein Hals fast nicht mehr zu sehen war und machte einen Schritt zurück, bereit, in die Gegenrichtung zu rennen. Sein Kumpel schien sich aber nicht so sehr von irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Raubkatze beeindrucken zu lassen, egal von welcher Größe.

„Kümm‘r dich um deinen eigenen Mist, Streifenhörnchen“, fauchte er und schaute wieder mit hervorquellenden Augen auf Hazel. „Ich und die niedliche Dame hier beginnen gerade erst uns so richtig anzufreunden.“

Hazel wich noch weiter vor dem Wiesel zurück, bis ihr Rücken mit Tobias Oberschenkel zusammenstieß. Ihr Kopf reichte ihm gerade bis zur Hüfte. Er war so unglaublich größer als sie und sie spürte, wie sie zu hyperventilieren begann. Ihr Verstand konnte nur noch um einen Gedanken kreisen: Sie saß zwischen drei Raubtieren in der Falle. Sie versuchte durch die Nase zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen, aber Angst ist etwas, das man nur schwer kontrollieren kann.

„Hey, Rick“, flüsterte Marty zu dem schmuddeligen Wiesel und seine Augen zuckten nervös zu dem Tiger vor ihnen hinauf. „Lass uns abhauen, Mann.“

„Ne!“, widersprach Rick und schaute Tobias fest in die Augen. „Ein großer, böser Tiger wie du wird doch nicht so blöd sein, hier eine Szene zu machen, gerade jetzt – auf gar keinen Fall“, seine Augen zuckten in Richtung der Demonstranten hinter ihnen.

Hazel bemerkte erst jetzt, dass das Gebrüll der beiden demonstrierenden Gruppen von dem Trommeln ihres eigenen Herzschlages in ihren Ohren übertönt wurde.

Rick machte einen herausfordernden Schritt nach vorne, ein schleimiges Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Ein Grollen, das so ähnlich klang, wie ein tiefes Motorbrunnen, jagte ihr einen Schauer über ihr Rückgrat. Der leise und unverwechselbare Klang von Krallen, die aus ihren Pfotentaschen herausschnappten, ließ sie fast die Sinne schwinden. Er hatte einen ähnlichen Effekt auf die beiden Wiesel: Marty hatte jede Spur von Kameradschaft verloren und ergriff nach dem Motto, jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste, die Flucht in Richtung einer der Seitenstraßen.

Rick erstarrte, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die Pfoten in Verteidigungsposition vor sich erhoben.

„G-ganz r-ruhig“, stotterte er, „w-war doch bloß ein kleiner Scherz, Mann, entspann dich“, gab er von sich, während er langsam rückwärtsging, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und seinem Kumpel hinterherrannte.

Hazel stolperte von Tobias weg, ihre Knie fühlten sich wie Pudding an und sie zog ihre Strickjacke fester um sich. Sie drehte sich um, halb in der Erwartung, dass er sie anfauchen könnte. Stattdessen sah sie in ein Paar besorgt blickender brauner Augen, die auf sie herabsahen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hazel?“, es war noch nicht einmal eine Spur von Knurren in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er sprach, und seine Pfoten waren wieder samtig, die Krallen eingezogen. Trotz alle dem raste ihr Puls immer noch, ihre Augen zuckten auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit herum, die sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr nötig hatte.

„Ja“, brachte sie heraus. Sie erblickte die am Boden liegende Kaffeetasse. Sie machte einen Schritt in die Richtung, um sie aufzuheben, aber bevor sie sie erreichte, beugte sich Tobias hinunter und las sie für sie auf. Die unerwartete Bewegung aus ihrem Augenwinkel ließ sie zur Seite springen, sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und landete schmerzhaft auf ihrem Schwanz.

„Hazel?“, Tobias beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, ihre leere Tasse in einer Pfote, die andere ihr entgegengestreckt, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Madam, werden Sie von diesem Tiger belästigt?“, ein Zebra in einem eleganten Anzug hatte neben ihr angehalten und sah Tobias skeptisch an.

„Nein, nein, danke“, brachte Hazel mit zittriger Stimme hervor und schüttelte wild ihren Kopf. Sie riss die Tasse, die Tobias ihr entgegenhielt, aus seiner Pfote, ließ die andere, die er ihr entgegenreichte, in der Luft hängen und rappelte sich selbst auf ihre Füße.

Mit hämmerndem Herzschlag in der Brust und unkontrolliert zuckender Nase drehte sie sich um und rannte an dem skeptisch blickenden Zebra vorbei.

Endlich erreichte sie die Bushaltestelle. Hazel sprang in den erst besten Bus, den sie erblickte, ohne sich auch nur darum zu kümmern, ob er sie auch an ihr Ziel bringen würde.

Vor der immer größer werdenden Menge von Demonstranten blieb Tobias zurück. Er sah verwirrt und verletzt dem Bus hinterher, in den Hazel sich gestürzt hatte. Er konnte die Blicke der anderen Tiere auf sich fühlen. Es fühlte sich an, wie tausende Nadelstiche in seinem Rücken.


	4. Vierte Begegnung

34

Mittlerweile waren in Zoomania 34 Ausbrüche von bestialischen Raubtieren gezählt worden. Dennoch war der Vorfall heute außergewöhnlicher als die Vorherigen, denn das erste Mal hatte es zwei Tiere gleichzeitig erwischt: Zwei Wölfe in der städtischen Bücherei, einer davon ein Polizist, der zu dem Zeitpunkt außer Dienst war.

Tobias beschleunigte seine Schritte und packte seine Recyclingeinkaufstasche fester. Niemand fühlte sich mehr sicher und Beutetiere zeigten jetzt ganz unverhohlen, dass sie die Nähe von Raubtieren vermieden. Die besorgten Blicke und Tiere, die, wenn er vorbeikam, „nur so zur Vorsicht“ die Straßenseite wechselten, trafen ihn mehr als sonst. Wahrscheinlich reagierte er wegen des Zwischenfalls heute Morgen besonders sensibel.

Hatte er überreagiert? Seine Klauen zu zeigen war im Nachhinein betrachtet, nicht wirklich nötig gewesen: Zwei Wiesel aus der Gosse stellten nicht wirklich eine Bedrohung für ihn dar, für Hazel aber schon. Und in diesem Moment war ganz unerwartet der Drang unermesslich geworden, seine Lefzen hochzuziehen und seine Krallen zu zeigen, insgesamt so bedrohlich wie nur möglich auszusehen. Sicher, in Zeiten, in denen die ganze Welt nervös bei jedem Raubtier nach dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Aggression suchte, war das nicht sonderlich intelligent gewesen.

Die Erinnerung an Hazel, wie sie auf den Boden sah, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und voller Angst hatte eine Saite in ihm angeschlagen, die noch immer in ihm vibrierte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte der große Tiger die Gruppe dürrer Antilopen gar nicht, die aus seinem Weg flüchteten, als er um die Ecke auf die Straße einbog, in der sein Wohnblock lag. Er sah beiläufig auf den bevölkerten Gehsteig vor sich und blieb dann ruckartig stehen, als ein Paar bekannt aussehender beigefarbener Ohren seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

Hazel trat aus der Tür eines Bücherladens, Lilly im Schlepptau, die begeistert durch ein Bilderbuch blätterte und dabei pausenlos plapperte. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, trafen ihr Paar haselnussfarbener Augen durch die Menge hindurch seine eigenen, und weiteten sich, als sie ihn erkannten. Tobias beschloss sich abzuwenden, sich einfach zurückzuziehen und auf einem anderen Weg nach Hause zu gehen, um sie in Ruhe zu lassen.

Hazel presste ihre Pfote, die gerade im Begriff war, ihm zu winken, dass er auf sie warten solle, an die Brust, nachdem sie es sich in der letzten Sekunde anders überlegt hatte.

Als er sich halb weggedreht hatte, konnte er ein hohes Quietschen durch die Menge auf dem Gehsteig hören: „Toby! Toby! Toby!“

Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatten ein Paar winziger Arme sein Bein, nur wenig über seinem Knie umschlungen. Hazel eilte ihrer Tochter durch die Menge hinterher und versuchte, so gut es ging die missbilligende Blicke zu ignorieren, die sie trafen, weil sie ihrer Tochter ein so ungehöriges Benehmen erlaubte.

„Hi, Lilly“, sagte Tobias sanft.

Angesichts der Umgebung, in der sie sich befanden, beugte er sich nicht zu dem winzigen Häschen hinunter, aber er erlaubte ihr sein Bein so lange zu umarmen, wie sie es wollte. Sobald sie mit der ungestümen Darstellung ihrer Zuneigung zufrieden war, machte sie einen Satz zurück und strahlte ihn an.

„Wir wollen gerade zum Park. Willst Du mitkommen?“

„Aber mein Schatz, ich fürchte, Toby hat andere Dinge zu tun.“

Hazel legte ihre Pfote auf die Schulter ihrer Tochter. Obwohl sie sich Mühe gab, gelang es ihr nicht, dem Blick des Tigers zu begegnen. Tobias bemerkte ihren Unwillen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und es tat ihm weh. Er wünschte sich, dass er sich für sein Verhalten heute Morgen entschuldigen könnte, aber er fand nicht die richtigen Worte, solange sie mit ihrer Tochter zusammen war.

„Ja, tut mir leid“, sagte er stattdessen und räusperte sich. „Ich bin gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg.“

Lilly ließ ihre Ohren sinken und dann schaute sie ihn mit Augen an, die scheinbar auf die doppelte Größe angewachsen waren.

„Kannst du nicht ganz kurz mit uns mitkommen?“, bettelte sie.

Tobias sah wieder auf Hazel hinunter, dieses Mal gelang es ihr, ihn anzusehen und ein kleines bisschen zu lächeln.

„Ich könnte euch ja dahinbringen“, bot er an.

Immer noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob Hazel ihn in ihrer Nähe haben wollte. Für den Fall, dass es nicht so war, konnte er sich ja verabschieden, sobald sie den Park erreicht hatten.

„Jaaa!“, rief Lilly begeistert und machte dabei einen kleinen Luftsprung. Sie landete auf Tobias und hielt sich an ihm fest.

„Darf ich wieder auf deiner Schulter sitzen? Bitte!“

Und damit machte sich das eigenartige Trio auf zum Park, wobei Lilly auf Tobias linker Schulter Platz genommen hatte. Sie genoss es, einmal die anderen Tiere, an denen sie vorbeikamen, von oben sehen zu können. Tobias schaute immer wieder auf Hazel hinunter, die schweigend neben ihm ging, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Sie wirkte bedrückt, nickte und lächelte gelegentlich zu Lilly, die über alles, was sie von ihrem neuen Aussichtspunkt aus sehen konnte, ununterbrochen plapperte.

Der Park war kaum einen Fünf-Minuten-Spaziergang vom Savanna Marktplatz entfernt. Es gab dort einen großen Spielplatz, Rasensprenger und Palmen säumten die Wege. Ein angenehmer Ort, um dem unbändigen Trubel der zoomanischen Innenstadt zu entkommen.

„Und da wären wir schon, kleine Lady“, sagte Tobias, während er sich auf einem Knie niederließ, um das kleine Häschen abspringen zu lassen. Lillys Pfoten hatten kaum das Gras berührt, als sie zu ihrer Mutter hüpfte, und ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln ihre großen Vorderzähne zeigte.

„Wollen wir jetzt Eis essen?“

„Oh, mein Schatz, du hast doch heute schon ein neues Buch bekommen und …“

Die Art, wie Hazel plötzlich ihre Geldbörse wiegte und der entschuldigende Tonfall in ihrer Stimme machten Tobias klar, dass sie normalerweise keine Geschenke und auch nicht sehr häufig Eis bekam. Es stand ihm nicht zu, sich hier einzumischen und er wollte auf keinen Fall so wirken, als wollte er ihr Almosen zukommen lassen, aber dennoch konnte er nicht anders.

„Weißt du was“, sagte, wobei er noch immer vor den beiden Hasen kniete. „Ich erinnere mich, dass ich deiner Mutter noch einen Kaffee schulde und wieso sollte ich da nicht auch noch ein Eis mitbringen, wenn ich schon mal da bin?“ Er zeigte mit dem Kopf in Richtung eines nahen Cafés.

Über der Tür war ein großes Schild in Eiswaffelform aufgehängt, auf dem stolz damit geworben wurde, dass hier zehn verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen angeboten wurden. Dazu noch sechs selbsthergestellte Kaffee-Mischungen.

„Oh, das müssen Sie aber nicht ...“

„Danke, Toby!“

Hazel blickte Tobias entschuldigend an. Wenn Lilly sich Eiscreme in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war es offensichtlich nicht möglich, sie davon abzubringen.

„Warum wartet ihr nicht auf der Bank da?“, er nickte Richtung der Bank in Hasengröße, die am Rande des Spielplatzes stand. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Trotz des angenehmen Wetters und der vielen Besucher im Park war das Café tierleer. Er sah den Bären hinter dem Tresen und verstand warum. Ein kurzer Blick voller gegenseitigem Verständnis wechselte zwischen dem Cafébesitzer und Tobias. Außer der Bestellung wurden nichts zwischen Kunden und Verkäufer gesagt, aber das Gefühl von Solidarität schwebte in den wenigen Worten mit. Tobias ließ ein paar Münzen in der etwas armseligen gefüllten Trinkgeldschale zurück, bevor er mit einem Eis und zwei Kaffee den Laden wieder verließ.

Er bemerkte seinen Fehler solange nicht, bis er vor den beiden Hasen angekommen war, die auf der Bank auf ihn warteten. Lillys Augen schienen so groß wie Teller zu werden und ein Anblick von absoluter kindlicher Begeisterung breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Hazel hielt sich eine Pfote vor ihren Mund, aber ihr Amüsement war unverkennbar.

„I-Ich hab vergessen, die richtige Größe anzugeben“, stellte Tobias kleinlaut fest.

Zwar war die Eiswaffel, die er hielt für einen erwachsenen Tiger oder Bären perfekt, aber jede der Kugeln waren fast so groß, wie Lillys ganzer Kopf. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt die ganze Waffel halten konnte.

„Ich besorge eine Neue“, fügte er, wegen seiner Dummheit ein wenig peinlich berührt, schnell hinzu.

„Nein!“ rief Lilly aus, die auf keinen Fall diese eine Chance in ihrem Leben verpassen wollte.

„Mein Schatz, du wirst das ganze Eis niemals alles schaffen“, versuchte Hazel sie zu überzeugen.

„Oh, ja, kann ich wohl!“

„Du wirst Bauchweh bekommen.“

„Nein, werd‘ ich nicht!“

„Es wird schmelzen, bevor du es aufessen kannst.“

„Ich werde es mit anderen teilen! Bitte Mami!“

Lilly sah mit flehenden Augen von dem Tiger zu ihrer Mutter, ihre Pfoten zitterten vor Begeisterung. Hazel und Tobias tauschten einen unsicheren Blick aus, dann seufzte Hazel und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Dann lass mich zumindest ein paar extra Löffel besorgen.“

Mit den Taschen vollgestopft mit ein paar Plastikeislöffeln und das riesige Eis mit beiden Armen umschlossen machte sich Lilly schließlich begeistert auf den Weg auf den Spielplatz.

„Christy! Gordy! Schaut mal, was ich bekommen hab!“

Eilig war sie beschäftigt die Löffel an fast jedes Häschen, Lamm, Ferkelchen und Rehkitz auf dem Spielplatz zu verteilen, die sich in kürzester Zeit um sie versammelt hatten.

Hazel gab ein warmes mütterliches Lachen von sich, während sie ihre Tochter auf dem Spielplatz beobachtete. Sie lächelte Tobias dankbar an. Obwohl sich Tobias auf dem Gras neben der Bank niedergelassen hatte, überragte er Hazel immer noch um mindestens zwei Kopfhöhen.

„Hier“, sagte Tobias und gab ihr den Kaffee. Hazel hielt den großen Becher mit beiden Pfoten fest und musste, bei der Vorstellung, wie albern sie jetzt wohl aussehen musste, einfach kichern. Während sie hell auflachte, fand Tobias, dass es ihr sehr stand und sie zehn Jahre jünger erschienen ließ.

„Ich glaube, Sie haben damit meinen Koffeinspiegel für den Rest der Woche gesichert.“

„Ja“, gluckste er. „Ich hab‘ wirklich den Größenunterschied einfach vergessen, Entschuldigung.“

Hazel nahm einen Schluck aus dem Becher und setze ihn dann auf ihrem Schoß ab. In Tobias Pfote hatte er ganz normal ausgesehen, aber sie schätzte, dass jeder der Becher bestimmt eineinhalb Liter enthielt.

„Es tut mir sehr leid“, sagte sie vorsichtig, „wegen heute Morgen.“

Tobias fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er rutschte herum, um eine etwas bequemere Position zu finden, während er seinen Kaffee mit beiden Pfoten hielt und seine Arme auf den Knien abstützte.

„Ich sollte mich dafür entschuldigen“, meinte er, während er in seinen Kaffee starrte. „Es war nicht nötig, die Krallen zu zeigen. Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie das erschreckt hatte, ich wollte das nicht.“ Er schaute auf sie.

Ihre Ohren hingen wieder herunter und folgten in einer sanften Kurve ihrem Rücken. Hazel fuhr sich abwesend über ihren Kopf und strich ihre Ohren dabei über ihre rechte Schulter. Tobias konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie sah in diesem Augenblick geradezu verführerisch aus.

„Ich wollte nicht weglaufen, ich hatte bloß …“, Hazel hob den Blick und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich hatte bloß Angst, und es ist irgendwie so, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken kann, wenn ich Angst habe. Das einzige, was ich konnte, war losrennen, zu fliehen.“ Sie schaute beschämt nach unten. „Das muss sich für Sie wohl recht dumm anhören.“

„Überhaupt nicht“, meinte er offen.

Sie lächelte etwas dankbar, dass er sich nicht über die typischen Instinkte von kleinen Beutetieren lustig machte. Hazel fragte sich, ob Tobias überhaupt jemals vor irgendetwas Angst hatte. Angesichts seiner großen Gestalt und seiner muskulösen Arme bezweifelte sie es.

„Danke, aber es war sehr unhöflich von mir. Sie haben mir aus dieser …“, sie zögerte auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten, „… unbequemen Situation geholfen und ich wusste – ich weiß – dass Sie keine Bedrohung sind, aber ich bin trotzdem weggelaufen. Es tut mir leid.“

Als Hazel ihn voll echtem Bedauern in den Augen anblickte, wurde es Tobias warm ums Herz. Er wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber klar war, wieviel ihm ihre Worte, gerade jetzt, bedeuteten. Sie musste wohl das einzige Beutetier in ganz Zoomania sein, dass ihn nicht als mögliche Bedrohung ansah.

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen“, sagte er, während seine Augen auf ihr ruhten.

„Aber Sie auch nicht“, erwiderte sie.

Sie sahen sich glücklich lächelnd an, aber dann wurde ihre Unterhaltung von Lilly unterbrochen, die recht blass aussah.

„Mami, ich will jetzt nach Hause.“

Hazel stellt ihren Kaffee hastig neben sich ab und sprang von der Bank zu ihrer Tochter.

„Was ist denn, mein Schatz? Wir sind doch noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde hier.“

„Mir geht’s nicht gut“, murmelte Lilly. Sie hatte ihre Pfoten auf den Bauch gepresst.

„Oh, mein Liebling“, Hazel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab‘ dir doch gesagt, dass du Bauchweh bekommst, wenn du versucht es ganz aufzuessen.“

„Ich hab’s geteilt …“, sagte Lilly schwach, ihre Ohren hingen herunter.

„Und das war sehr nett von dir“, meinte Hazel und strich ihr sanft mit der Pfote über die Ohren.

„Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt nach Hause“, sie drehte sich zu Tobias um.

Tobias konnte nicht anders, als sich schuldig zu fühlen, weil er zumindest teilweise für Lillys blasse Nase und ihre hängenden Ohren verantwortlich war. Immerhin war er es, der die Riesenmenge Eis gekauft hatte. Aber bevor er sich entschuldigen konnte, schüttelte Hazel den Kopf und lächelte. „… ist nicht das erste Mal“, flüsterte sie und Tobias lächelte auch.

Lilly dazu zu bringen, selber nach Hause zu laufen, stellte sich als wirklich schweres Problem heraus, weil das winzige Häschen sich einfach an Ort und Stelle hinlegen und schlafen wollte. Hazel wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber Lilly war mittlerweile zu groß und schwer für sie geworden, um sie den ganzen Weg bis zu ihrer Wohnung zu tragen. Dennoch hob sie sie an und ließ sie ihren Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ablegen. Sicherlich würden sie mehrere Pausen benötigen, bis sie am Ziel angekommen waren.

„Ich könnte …“, begann Tobias, als er Hazel beobachtete, wie sie ihre Muskeln anstrengte, um es ihrer Tochter bequem zu machen.

„Sie haben schon so viel für uns getan, das kann ich nicht von Ihnen verlangen.“

„Es macht mir nichts aus“, sagte Tobias nur, während er seine große Pranke ausstreckte.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass wir Ihnen nicht zu sehr zur Last fallen?“

„Hazel, es macht mir wirklich nichts aus“, konnte er nur nochmals versichern.

Hazel zögerte einen Augenblick, aber dann legte sie ihre Tochter vorsichtig in seine große Pranke. Tobias konnte nur staunen, wie winzig Lilly jetzt wirkte, seine Handfläche bot nahezu ihrem ganzer Körper Platz. Vorsichtig legte er ihren Kopf auf seinem Unterarm ab und zog seine Pfote an seine Brust. Jetzt lag sie wie in einer Hängematte. Lilly drehte schläfrig ihren Kopf auf ihn zu und kuschelte sich gegen seine Brust.

Bei dem Anblick konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er musste sich wohl korrigieren: Es gab zwei Beutetiere in Zoomania, die ihn nicht als Bedrohung sahen, und diese hier hatte sein ganzes Herz in ihren winzigen Pfoten.

Als sie Tobias sah, wie er vorsichtig ihre Tochter in seinen starken Arm wiegte, rührte sich auch etwas in Hazels Brust. Sie war so lange mit Lilly allein gewesen. Dass es plötzlich jemanden gab, der ihr dabei half, fühlte sich fremdartig und außergewöhnlich an. Dennoch war es ein schönes Gefühl.

Wenn sie vorhin auf dem Hinweg von einigen Tieren seltsam angesehen wurden, war das nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt: Sie fühlte die misstrauischen und abschätzigen Blicke, die ihnen zugeworfen wurden, während sie neben Tobias auf den Markplatz zugingen. Das Fell in ihrem Nacken sträubte sich, aber sie zwang sich, die Ohren selbstbewusst hoch aufgerichtet zu halten, während sie ihren Blick strickt nach vorne gerichtet ließ.

„Man könnte meinen, dass ich sie gerade zwischen den Zähnen tragen würde“, murmelte Tobias von oben.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit“, versprach sie.

Sie führte ihn auf ihrem jetzt üblichen Umweg, um den Platz zu vermeiden. Die Demonstranten waren immer noch da und nach der Lautstärke ihrer Sprechchöre zu urteilen, waren es seit heute Morgen noch mehr geworden.

Hazel und Lilly wohnten in einem kleinen Backsteingebäude aus den Anfängen des Jahrhunderts, das sicher schon bessere Zeiten erlebt hatte: Der gelbe Putz platzte an verschiedenen Stellen ab und das Mauerwerk dahinter war zu sehen. Einige der Fensterscheiben hatte Sprünge und es wirkte so, als wäre das schon seit längerem so. Der Haupteingang stand offen und die Tür hing nur noch an einem Scharnier, was sie laut knarzen ließ. Zumindest wirkte die Straße sauber und die meisten Passanten, die zu sehen waren, waren schon älter, nur wenige Jungtiere dazwischen. Hauptsächlich Beutetiere, wie Tobias bemerkte.

Die offenstehende, lächerlich dünne Tür sorgte für ein ungutes Gefühl in Tobias Magengegend und Hazel fiel auf, wie er darauf starrte.

„Wir haben den Vermieter gebeten, sie zu reparieren, aber das ist schon Monate her“, erklärte sie.

„Ihr solltet eine abschließbare Eingangstür haben“, meinte Tobias und die Sorge war in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Vor allem in diesen Zeiten.“

„Wir wohnen im dritten Stock, und ich habe zwei zusätzliche Schlösser an meiner Tür“, versicherte Hazel als sie ihre Arme ausbreitete, damit er Lilly hineinlegen konnte.

Tobias zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Stattdessen kniete er sich vorsichtig hin und legte das schlafende Hasenmädchen in Hazels Arme.

„Vielen Dank, Toby“, flüsterte sie, um Lilly nicht zu wecken. „Für alles heute.“

„Jederzeit.“

Tobias strich vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigerfinger über Lillys Wange, dann richtete er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Passen Sie gut sich auf.“

„Sie auch“, erwiderte Hazel und schaute in bedeutungsvoll an.

Tobias nickte kurz, um anzudeuten, dass er die unausgesprochene Botschaft hinter ihren Worten verstanden hatte, dann drehte er sich um und ging die Straße hinunter.

Obwohl er wusste, dass die Milch in seiner Einkaufstasche höchstwahrscheinlich schlecht geworden war, nachdem sie so lang in der Sonne gestanden hatte, machte ihm das nichts aus, es war ihm sogar egal.


	5. Fünfte Begegnung

Zumindest teilweise nachtaktiv zu sein hatte seine Vorteile. Die meisten Beutetiere waren tagaktiv, was für Tobias bedeutete, dass er in Frieden ins Fitnessstudio gehen konnte, ohne es mit den argwöhnischen Blicken und den Kommentaren zu tun zu haben, die in letzter Zeit begannen ihn ständig zu begleiten.

„Es tut mir leid, aber die Kunden würden sich wohler fühlen, wenn Sie nicht …“ oder „Wir behalten uns das Recht vor, gewisse Personen nicht zu bedienen.“ Oder ganz direkt: „Typen wie Dich wollen wir hier nicht!“

Er konnte seinen Tagesrhythmus nicht vollständig umstellen, aber dennoch wurde die Vorstellung im Laufe der Zeit immer attraktiver. Er musste nach wie vor morgens zur Arbeit, obwohl er sich manchmal grimmig fragte, wie lange er seinen Job überhaupt noch behalten würde. Zumindest beim Fitnesstraining spät nachts konnte er den ganzen aufgestauten Frust los werden.

Tobias öffnete eine Dose Thunfisch mit der Kralle an seinem Zeigefinger. Sein Fell fühlte sich von der Dusche noch klamm an und so hatte er nur eine schlabberige Trainingshose und ein T-Shirt übergezogen. Er griff nach der Gabel und begann, den Fisch direkt aus der Dose zu essen, was ihm normalerweise nicht ähnlich sah, aber es fehlte ihm einfach die Energie, sich so spät noch ein ordentliches Sandwich zuzubereiten. Mit einem kräftigen Schluck Wasser direkt aus der Flasche spülte er den Thunfisch hinunter und schaltete aus purer Gewohnheit den Fernseher an.

Eigentlich sah er nicht mehr richtig fern und als jetzt die Mitternachtsnachrichten über den Bildschirm flimmerten, fiel es ihm auch wieder ein, warum:

„… einem weiteren Angriff berichtet. Unser Reporter Buck ist jetzt live vor Ort in Savanna Central.“

Tobias erstarrte, während ihm noch eine Gabel Thunfisch auf der Zunge lag.

„Danke, Fabienne“

Der Bildausschnitt veränderte sich, sodass die Schneeleopardin nur noch in der oberen linken Ecke zu sehen war. Auf der freien Fläche wurde zu einem jungen Karibu geschnitten, der vor dem Springbrunnen auf dem Savanna Marktplatz stand. Der schwach beleuchtete Platz hinter dem Reporter wurde immer wieder von blinkenden roten und blauen Lichtern erhellt, die wohl von Krankenwagen stammten, die nicht im Blickfeld der Kamera standen. Tobias fühlte sich, als würde ihm gerade Eiswasser über seinen Rücken laufen.

„Augenzeugen berichteten, dass der Tiger ein Teilnehmer der großen Demonstration war, die direkt hier auf diesem Platz schon die ganze letzte Woche im Gange war.“

„Können Sie uns etwas über den Umfang des Angriffs sagen?“

„Nun, Fabienne, der wildgewordene Tiger hat sowohl Demonstranten als auch Schaulustige angegriffen. Glücklicherweise war das ZPD sehr zügig am Ort des Geschehens.“

Buck machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um eine bessere Sicht auf das Szenario hinter sich zu ermöglichen. Zahlreiche Sanitäter waren dabei, Tiere zu versorgen, die auf dem Boden saßen oder lagen. Einige wurden bereits in Krankenwagen gebracht. Schwer bewaffnete ZPD Beamte sicherten den Platz ab und scheuchten die wenigen Übriggebliebenen aus der Menge davon, die sich noch nicht von selbst verzogen hatten. Der Kameramann machte einen dramatischen Zoom auf ein blutbespritztes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Raubtiere raus aus Zoomania“.

Tobias bemerkte, dass er den Hintergrund nach Tieren absuchte, nach Tieren, von denen er hoffte, sie nicht zu finden. _Es kann gar nicht sein_ , dachte er, _so spät sind sie nicht unterwegs. Sie würden niemals …_

„Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wurden vom ZPD von 11 Verletzten berichtet. Besonders kritisch ist der Zustand eines Zebras und einer jungen Häsin.“ Die Kamera zoomte wieder zurück und folgte zwei Rettungssanitätern mit einer Trage, die auf einen der Krankenwagen zueilten. Es waren nur ein paar beigefarbene, blutige Ohren zu erkennen, die schlaff über die Kante hingen.

„Die Polizei ist immer noch auf der Suche nach dem bestialischen Tiger und rät der Bevölkerung auf keinen Fall ihre Häuser zu verlassen.“

„Vielen Dank, Buck. Dieser Vorfall stellt den 40. Fall von bestialischen Angriffen dar, seitdem die Verbindung der Vorfälle mit Raubtieren durch Officer …“

Die halbleergegessene Thunfischdose rollte über den weichen Teppich in das leere Wohnzimmer, bis sie am Couchtisch zum Halten kam.

* * *

Die Nachtluft brannte in seinen Lungen, während er auf den Savanna Marktplatz zu rannte. Tobias konnte die Sirenen immer lauter hören, während er sich seinem Ziel näherte. Die Wände der Gebäude schienen durch die blinkenden Lichter der Rettungsfahrzeuge gespenstisch von Leben erfüllt zu sein.

Er war gerade dabei, um die letzte Straßenecke zu biegen, als er plötzlich schlitternd anhielt. In seinem rasenden Verstand hatte sich ein einzelner vernünftiger Gedanke breit gemacht: Geradewegs in eine Gruppe schwer bewaffneter Polizeibeamter hineinzustürmen war prinzipiell keine gute Idee. In der aktuellen Lage würde er vermutlich in einer Katastrophe enden.

Er blieb einige Sekunden schwer atmend, unentschlossen stehen, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und lief in Richtung der Parallelstraße.

Tobias rannte die leere Straße auf das heruntergekommene gelbe Wohngebäude zu. Als allererstes würde er ihre Wohnung überprüfen. Wenn sie nicht zu Hause wären, war noch genug Zeit, in Panik zu verfallen und wieder leichtsinnig zum Markplatz zu rennen.

Die nutzlose Eingangstür stand immer noch, an einem Scharnier hängend, offen und Tobias stürzte einfach direkt in das Gebäude. Er nahm vier Stufen auf einmal, ohne auf das Brennen der Muskeln in seinen Beinen zu achten.

Als er das dritte Stockwerk erreicht hatte, erblickte er einen langen Gang, der sich über die ganze Länge des Gebäudes zog. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, hinter welcher der Türen Hazel und Lilly wohnten.

Der Gang roch nach alten Teppichen, Schimmel und Beute. Viel zu viele verschiedene Gerüche um einen ganz bestimmten herauszupicken.

Er hörte einfach auf sein Bauchgefühl und nahm den Gang zu seiner Linken. Seine Augen huschten über die Türen. Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, wenn sie unterschiedlich groß gewesen wären, dann hätte er einen Hinweis darauf gehabt, welche Tierart wohl dahinter wohnte. So viel Glück hatte er nicht: Alle waren von derselben Sorte für mittelgroße Tierarten.

Endliche entdeckte er ein kleines karottenförmiges Schild mit der Aufschrift „Die Burrows“ in einer etwas krakeligen Kinderhandschrift darauf.

Tobias war so schnell den Gang hinuntergerannt, dass er sich am Türrahmen festhalten musste, um abzubremsen. Der Schwung brachte ihn dazu mit einem lauten Krach, geradewegs mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür zu prallen. Den Radau, den er hier mitten in der Nacht veranstaltete, interessiert ihn nicht im Geringsten und er trommelte mit der Faust auf die Tür, die in ihren Angeln erbebte.

„Hazel!“, brüllte er. „Hazel! Bist du da drin?“

Atemlos wartete er auf eine Antwort. In seiner Kehle pochte sein Herzschlag.

Zuerst konnte er ein eigenartiges elektrisches Knistern von innen hören, dann fragte zögerliche eine gedämpfte Stimme durch die Tür: „Toby?“

Tobias wurde von einer Welle der Erleichterung überschwemmt, als er Hazels Stimme erkannte.

Er presste seine Stirn gegen die Tür, während seine Stimme ruhiger wurde: „Hazel, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ist Lilly auch da?“

„Ja, warte – warte nur einen kleinen Augenblick.“

Das elektrische Knistern verstummte. Durch die Tür könnte er die leisen metallischen Klickgeräusche hören, als Hazel ihre Schlösser auf der anderen Seite öffnete.

Sie öffnete die Tür weit und warmes Licht ergoss sich aus ihrer Wohnung in den düsteren Gang. Schon ihre Stimme zu hören, hatte ihn beruhigt, jetzt sie unverletzt vor sich stehen zu sehen, war für ihn geradezu tröstlich.

Sie trug einen dünnen fliederfarbenen Bademantel, den sie sich offensichtlich hastig über ihr Nachthemd geworfen und den Gürtel nur lose um ihre Hüften geknotet hatte. Tobias realisierte erst jetzt, dass er mitten in der Nacht aufgetaucht war und lediglich mit einer alten Trainingshose und einem T-Shirt bekleidet in ihre Tür stand. Was noch schlimmer war, dass er wahrscheinlich alle ihre Nachbarn mit seinem Herumhämmern und Brüllen geweckt hatte.

„Ich – ich hab‘ die Nachrichten gesehen“, sagte er in dem Drang, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich dachte, dass du … aber dir geht es gut, also …“, seine gestotterte Erklärung wurde von den Geräuschen von zahlreichen Türen unterbrochen, die aufgeschlossen wurden. Hazels Ohren zuckten nach oben und sie sah erschreckt aus. Eilig packte sie Tobias Pfote und drängte ihn in ihre Wohnung, obwohl sie sicher nicht stark genug war, um ihn zu ziehen.

Seine Schwanzspitze verschwand gerade in der Tür, als eine blökende Stimme den Gang herunter zu hören war: „Hazel, was zu Hölle geht hier vor sich?“ – „Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“, stimmte ein anderer Nachbar ein.

„Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Grazer“, entschuldigte sich Hazel. Sie hatte die Tür so weit zugezogen, dass sie Tobias hinter sich verstecken konnte und streckte nur den Kopf aus der Türspalte hinaus. „Es war nur ein besorgter Freund“, erklärte sie.

Jetzt sah Tobias, woher das elektrische Knistern stammte, das er vorhin gehört hatte: Er was ein rosafarbener Fuchsschocker, der jetzt auf einer kleinen Ablage neben der Tür ruhte. Obwohl es wohl garstig gezwickt hätte, bezweifelte Tobias, dass es irgendeinen ernsthaften Effekt auf irgendein Tier, das größer als einen Biber war, hätte. Vermutlich würde er ein wütendes größeres Tier nur noch mehr anstacheln.

„Entschuldigung, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Gute Nacht“, versicherte Hazel ihren Nachbarn, schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu Tobias um. Sie zog ihren Mantel etwas enger um sich zusammen und schaute etwas unsicher von unten auf den Tiger, der jetzt in ihrer Wohnung stand.

Tobias strich sich mit der Pfote über seinen Nacken. Jetzt, wo Angst und Unsicherheit weg waren, fühlte sich die ganze Situation eigenartig an.

„Es tut mir leid“, brachte er schließlich heraus.

Hazel schüttelte den Kopf und brachte mit zusammengepressten Lippen ein halbes Lächeln zustande. „Es ist schon gut, jeder ist zurzeit etwas aufgekratzt.“

Anders als seine eigene hatte Hazels Wohnung keinen Gang, sondern die Eingangstür öffnete direkt den Blick auf einen größeren Wohn-Ess-Bereich. In der Mitte des Raums standen ein Sofa und ein bequemer Sessel, die um einen Kaffeetisch arrangiert waren, der schon etwas abgestoßen aussah. Der Fernseher war auf stumm geschaltet, zeigte aber immer noch Bilder von dem nächtlichen Vorfall.

Auf der einen Sofaseite waren verschieden große Kissen zu einem Berg zusammengetürmt, über den eine gestrickte Decke geworfen worden war. Als die beiden Erwachsenen zu sprechen begannen, bewegte sich die Konstruktion, schließlich spitzten zwei große hell-braune Augen unter der Decke hervor.

„Toby!“ Lilly sprang aus ihrer selbstgebastelten Höhle heraus, als sie ihren Lieblings-Tiger und lebenden Aussichtsturm erblickte. In nur einem Wimpernschlag war sie von dem Sofa heruntergesprungen und umarmte sein Bein.

„Ist es für dich nicht schon lange Schlafenszeit?“, fragte Tobias ein wenig neckend, während er nach unten griff und vorsichtig mit einem seiner Knöchel über ihren Kopf rubbelte. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie schnell er dieses kleine Kind in sein Herz geschlossen hatte.

„Kann nicht schlafen“, war Lillys Stimme leise zu hören, weil sie ihre Schnauze gegen den Stoff seiner Trainingshose presste.

Hazel machte Mundbewegungen, um _Die Sirenen_ anzudeuten, ohne es laut zu sagen und nickte in Richtung des Wohnzimmerfensters.

„Hier drinnen ist nichts, wovor du Angst haben musst“, meinte Tobias beruhigend und ließ seine Pfote auf ihrem Kopf liegen. Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf Hazels Gesicht aus, als sie es sah.

„Bleibst du hier, um auf uns aufzupassen?“, fragte Lilly und schaute ihn von unten mit großen, müden Augen an.

„I-ich“, Tobias schaute Hazel mit zögerlichem Blick an. Sie sah auch etwas unsicher aus und zog wieder ihren Bademantel fester um sich.

„Ich hab‘ nur vorbeigeschaut, ob bei euch alles in Ordnung ist“, erklärte er, sowohl Hazel als auch Lilly. „Und es ist ja wohl so. Da kann ich ja jetzt nach Hause gehen.“

Er begann sich auf die Tür zuzubewegen, blieb aber stehen, als er Hazel hörte.

„Toby, warte!“ Es war Sorge in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Sie suchen da draußen nach einem Tiger.“

Tobias zögerte, die Pfote schon auf dem Türgriff. Sie hatte ihre Worte umsichtig gewählt – ein Tiger – In den Straßen tummelten sich gerade zahlreiche nervöse Polizisten, die bei jedem Hauch einer Gefahr zur Waffe greifen würden. Dazu wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Zivilisten, die auch vorhatten, Helden zu spielen. In der trüben Straßenbeleuchtung würde der Unterschied zwischen einem bestialischen Tiger und einem ganz normalen wohl kaum eine Rolle spielen.

„Geh nicht weg, Toby“, bettelte Lilly, die sich noch immer an seinem Hosenbein festhielt. „Da draußen ist ein gefährlicher Tiger.“

Die wahre Bedeutung der Worte ihrer Mutter waren ihr entgangen, aber Tobias fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Eine durchgedrehte Raubkatze trieb sich herum, das Gebäude hatte nur eine kaputte Eingangstür und die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung würde, trotz der zusätzlichen Sicherheitsschlösser, einen Tiger nicht lange aufhalten, wenn er es sich vorgenommen hatte, ins Innere zu gelangen. Tobias hatte den Rahmen nur durch Anklopfen zum Erbeben gebracht. Wenn er mir voller Kraft zugeschlagen hätte, hätte er die Tür beim ersten Versuch aus den Angeln gehoben.

Genau in diesem Moment waren die Sirenen eines ZPD-Kreuzers zu hören, der draußen mit eingeschaltetem Blaulicht vorbeiraste und damit die Wohnung kurz erhellte. Tobias fühlte, wie sich Lillys fester an seinem Hosenstoff klammerte.

„Ich bleibe bei euch.“


	6. Fünfte Begegnung - Nacht

„Die arme Kleine ist sofort eingeschlafen“, flüsterte Hazel, nachdem sie vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Es war mittlerweile fast zwei Uhr früh. Lilly hatte sich nur unter der Bedingung ins Bett bringen lassen, dass Tobias versprach, er würde direkt vor ihrer Tür schlafen, um die Monster auszusperren.  
Tobias saß etwas befangen auf der winzigen Couch, die zwar für vier Hasen ausgelegt war, aber höchstens einem einzigen Tiger Platz bot. Während Hazel Lilly ins Bett gebracht hatte, hatte er die Nachrichten auf dem stumm geschalteten Fernseher geschaut. Der durchgedrehte Tiger hatte sich in das U-Bahn-System geflüchtet und es war unmöglich abzuschätzen, wann er dort aufgespürt werden könnte. Die Tunnel waren das reinste Labyrinth.  
Auf seiner Flucht hatte er insgesamt drei weitere Tiere verletzt. Dies hier war ohne Zweifel der bisher dramatischste Vorfall. Tobias bemerkte, wie er geistesabwesend auf seine Pfoten starrte und seine Krallen betrachtete. Sie waren dick und stabil und er sorgte stets dafür, dass sie gut gekürzt, aber trotzdem scharf waren. Sie waren der Stolz eines jeden Tigers, fast genauso bedeutsam wie das Streifenmuster. Wenn es ihn jetzt erwischen würde, wenn er jetzt den Verstand verlieren würde, wenn er jetzt zur Bestie werden würde …  
„Alles in Ordnung, Toby?“ Hazel war zu ihm neben das Sofa getreten und stand jetzt direkt an seiner Seite. Mit besorgtem Blick in den Augen sah sie ihn an.  
„Ja.“ Hastig zog er seine Klauen zurück. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des lautlosen Fernsehers: „Der bestialische Tiger ist entkommen.“  
Hazel nickte nur und beugte sich zur Fernbedienung auf den kleinen Tisch hinunter und schaltete den Fernseher aus.  
„Möchtest du etwas Tee?“ Die Frage überraschte Tobias etwas. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie jetzt selbst ins Bett gehen wollte, aber vermutlich konnte sie auch nicht einschlafen. Für sich selbst hatte er gar nicht erwartet bis zum Morgen sonderlich viel Schlaf zu bekommen.  
Er lächelte: „Das wäre schön.“  
Eine Ecke des Raums, der als Wohn-Ess-Zimmer eingerichtet war, bildete die Küche, indem einfach ein paar Küchenregale entlang einer der Wände über einer Arbeitsplatte und einer Spüle aufgereiht waren. An der sich anschließenden Wand befand sich ein kleiner Kühlschrank.  
Hazel hatte Wasser aufgesetzt und gleichzeitig Teetassen aus einem Schrank geholt, hielt dann aber inne und schaute auf die Tasse in ihrer Pfote. „Ich schätze, die wird für dich ein wenig zu klein sein, oder?“ Sie kicherte etwas zaghaft und hielt ihm dabei die Tasse entgegen. Auch Tobias musste lächeln: Sie war kaum groß genug, um einen einzigen ordentlichen Schluck Tee für ihn aufzunehmen.  
„Wahrscheinlich würde ich sie kaputtmachen“, meinte er beim Blick auf das filigrane Porzellan.  
Hazel drehte sich um und suchte mit den Augen ihre Regale ab, um irgendetwas zu finden, was einem Tiger als Becher dienen konnte. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass Tobias aufgestanden war und sprang vor Schreck in die Höhe, als sie ihn plötzlich über sich hörte.  
„Wie wäre es denn damit?“ Sie blickte hoch und sah, dass er eine ihrer großen Suppenschüsseln hielt, die sie auf dem obersten Regalbrett aufbewahrte. In seiner Pranke wirkte sie von der Größe her tatsächlich wie eine geeignete Teetasse. Sie musste bei dem Gedanken, jemandem gleich Tee in einer Suppenschüssel zuzubereiten, auflachen. „Ja, das würde gehen.“ Sie griff nach oben und er reichte ihr die Schüssel.  
Allein neben Tobias in ihrem kleinen Apartment zu stehen machte ihr jetzt erst wirklich bewusst, wie viel größer er war als sie: Wenn er sich gerade hinstellte, stupsten seine Ohren fast an die Decke und Hazel begann sich zu fragen, wann sie das letzte Mal die oberen Regale abgestaubt hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass Tobias von seinem hohen Aussichtspunkt aus den Eindruck bekommen könnte, dass sie ihren Haushalt nachlässig führte, machte ihr etwas Sorgen.  
Sie hätte sich gar keine Gedanken machen müssen: Tobias war nicht im Geringsten an den Oberseiten ihrer Schränke interessiert. Stattdessen ertappte er sich, wie sehr er auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung achtete, die Hazel machte. Alle ihre Küchengeräte, selbst ihr Teekessel waren für ihn geradezu amüsant winzig. Sie musste für ihn in seine „Tasse“ drei Teebeutel für Hasen hängen.  
Einen Moment blieb sie in Gedanken versunken stehen, dann zog sie eine Servierplatte aus einem Schrank, um sie als Untertasse zu verwenden.  
„Hier, bitte sehr.“ Sie reichte ihm den Tee von unten entgegen, wobei auch sie nicht verbergen konnte, wie sehr sie diese absurde Situation amüsierte.  
„Danke“, brummelte Tobias und nahm sie ihr ab.  
Hazel kuschelte sich mit ihrer eigenen Tasse in ihren Sessel und überließ Tobias das Sofa. Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da und lauschten dem fernen Brummen der Stadt, das durch die Fenster gedämpft zu ihnen drang. Zoomania schlief niemals wirklich ganz und selbst jetzt konnte man Sirenen in der Entfernung hören.  
Hazel saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihrem Sessel, die nur locker gebundene Schleife an ihrem Bademantel hatte sich gelöst und Tobias konnte einen Blick auf das zart beige Fell ihrer Oberschenkel erhaschen. Als sie ihren Kopf etwas neigte, um über ihren Tee zu pusten, glitten ihre Ohren entspannt über ihre Schultern und Tobias verspürten den plötzlichen Wunsch, zu ihr hinüber zu langen und sie sanft wieder über ihren Rücken zu streichen.   
Bis zu dem Augenblick, an dem Hazel ihn mit fragendem Lächeln in die Augen ansah, hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er sie angestarrt hatte. Bei dem plötzlichen Versuch ganz normal auszusehen, hätte er beinahe seinen Tee verschüttet.  
„Wie …“, er räusperte sich, „wie geht es Lilly? Als du sie ins Bett gebracht hast?“, versuchte er ungeschickt abzulenken.  
„Oh, sie wird sicher friedlich schlafen. Hauptsächlich wegen dir.“ Hazel lächelte ihn herzlich und dankbar an. „Sie mag es nicht, alleine zu schlafen. In den meisten Nächten schleicht sie sich heimlich in mein Bett“, fügte sie hinzu und lächelte abwesend. „Ich schätze, das ist ganz natürlich, weil sie ein Einzelkind ist.“  
„Hast du keine anderen Kinder?“, plauderte Tobias einfach weiter, froh, dass seine Ablenkung funktioniert hatte.  
In Hazels Augen breitete sich Schmerz aus und Tobias wünschte sich, er hätte einfach seine Schnauze gehalten. Hasen haben normalerweise immer fünf bis sieben Kinder auf einmal, in ihrem ganzen Leben über hundert. Hazel hatte nur Lilly. Bei dem Gedanken wurde es Tobias plötzlich ganz schlecht: Vielleicht hatte sie mehr Kinder gehabt und es hatte sich etwas Schreckliches ereignet? Vielleicht ein furchtbarer Unfall und Lilly war die einzige, die ihn überlebt hatte?  
„Nein“, sagte Hazel, aber der Schmerz war zu hören. „Lilly war das einzige Kind, das ich je bekommen habe, obwohl wir es versucht haben.“  
Tobias entging das „wir“ nicht. Er hatte sich niemals darüber Gedanken gemacht, dass sie vielleicht verheiratet sein könnte, sondern einfach angenommen, dass sie und Lilly einfach nur zu zweit wären. Sein Blick huschte durch die Wohnung, aber er sah kein Anzeichen dafür, dass hier noch ein weiterer Hase mit ihnen zusammenlebte.  
„Ehemann?“, fragte er.  
„Jetzt nicht mehr“, antwortete Hazel leise.  
Bilder eines grausamen Unfalls, bei dem Hazel ihren Mann und Lilly ihren Vater verloren haben könnte, tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass die ganze Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung gegangen wäre.  
„Oh, ich wollte nicht in deinem Privatleben herumstöbern“, begann er und stellte seinen Tee auf den Kaffeetisch ab.  
„Nein, ist schon gut“, wischte sie es einfach weg und richtete sich auf ihrem Platz etwas auf. Ihr von Melancholie erfülltes Lächeln schnitt dennoch tief in sein großes Herz.  
„Es sind schon Jahre her. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich schon gefragt, warum du das nicht schon eher angesprochen hast. Wann sieht man schon einen Hasen mit einem Einzelkind?“  
„Ich habe, um ehrlich zu sein, überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht. Für uns Tiger bedeutet schon die Vorstellung, Zwillinge zu haben, dass man alle Pfoten voll zu tun hat.“  
Hazel gluckste ein wenig, aber ihre Augen blieben auf dem Tee in ihren Pfoten geheftet. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wagte Tobias wieder zu sprechen.  
„Also, dein Mann, wie ist er …“  
„Er ist gegangen“, sagte sie einfach. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah. „Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, wenn er gestorben wäre, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass er uns verlassen hat.“  
Tobias saß sprachlos einfach da und Hazel erzählte weiter.  
„Wir haben immer von einer großen Familie geträumt, um dann zurück nach Nageria zu ziehen und in einem großen Haus zu wohnen. Er wollte die Farm seiner Eltern übernehmen.“ Hazel blickte in die Ferne, als die Erinnerungen an Zeiten, die lange vergangen waren, wieder lebendig wurden. „Als ich schwanger wurde, waren wir so glücklich.“ Tobias konnte sehen, wie Hazels Augen feucht wurden, während sie erzählte.  
„Es ist ungewöhnlich, wenn Hasen nur ein Kind bekommen, aber es kommt vor. Aber dann sagten die Ärzte, dass ich keine weiteren haben könne und …“, sie blinzelte, weil Tränen ihre Augen gefüllt hatten, sie ergriff hastig ein Taschentuch, das auf dem Tisch lag, und wischte sie weg.  
„Er sagte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, aber ich wusste, dass es doch so war. Ein Jahr später verlangte er die Scheidung. Er trifft sie noch, in den Ferien oder an Geburtstagen und so, aber jetzt hat er 94 eigene Kinder …“  
Tobias hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, Hazel zu verlassen, um sich stattdessen um 94 Tigerwelpen zu kümmern, aber das war vielleicht eine der Angelegenheiten, die man wahrscheinlich nur verstehen konnte, wenn man selbst ein Hase war.  
Hazel schniefte etwas und putzte sich sofort die Nase, während sie ihn mit großen, etwas peinlich berührtem Blick ansah. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so gefühlsduselig bin.“  
„Überhaupt nicht.“ Er brummelte etwas bei der Antwort und sah auf sie hinunter. „So wie ich das sehe, solltest gerade du dich nicht für die Tränen entschuldigen.“  
Tobias stellte sich die Befriedigung vor, drohend auf einen pummeligen Karottenfarmer zu starren, der sich vor Angst zitternd mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in eine Ecke verkrochen hatte. Und wer heult jetzt, du Dreckskerl?  
„Danke, aber das ist schon lange vorbei.“ Hazel brachte ein kleines, aber ehrliches Lächeln zustande. „Ist wohl für Hasen typisch, die ganze Zeit so emotional zu sein“, entschuldigte sie sich.  
„Meine Großmutter hat immer gesagt, wenn man ein kleines Tier ist, hat man nicht so viel Platz für die ganzen Gefühle, und daher müssen sie dann einfach raus, viel mehr als bei großen Tieren“, erzählte Tobias, während er ihr noch ein Taschentuch reichte.  
„Ist natürlich totaler Blödsinn“, fügte er schnell hinzu, als er merkte, wie rassistisch das wohl gerade geklungen haben musste. Zu seiner Erleichterung lachte Hazel, während sie ihm das Taschentuch abnahm. „Klingt nach etwas, was meine Großmutter auch gesagt hätte.“  
Beide lachten leise, um Lilly nicht aufzuwecken. Hazels Augenlider begannen allmählich schwer zu werden und Tobias wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass sie jetzt schlafen gehen sollten, als sie sanft ihre Pfote auf seinen breiten Unterarm legte.  
„Toby.“ Ihre Augen trafen sich. Ihr Blick war sanft und warm so wie ein sonniger Tag mitten im Herbst und Tobias verlor sich in ihrem Anblick. „Danke – dass du heute Nacht zu uns gekommen bist und bleiben möchtest. Ich wollte vor Lilly nichts sagen, aber ich habe Angst. Aber wenn du hier bist, fühle ich mich geborgen.“  
Ein Gefühl unbändigen Glücks durchströmte Tobias, als er ihre Worte hörte, dennoch verspürte er tief im Inneren eine Spur Zweifel, die in der letzten Woche immer größer geworden war.  
„Ich dachte, dass du es gewesen bist“, flüsterte er, so als ob er Angst hätte, dass es doch noch wahr werden könnte, wenn er es laut aussprach. „Das auf den Nachrichten, der Hase, der angegriffen worden war. Ich dachte, dass du es warst.“  
Tobias legte vorsichtig seine eigene Pfote auf ihre, die noch auf seinem Arm ruhte. Sie bedeckte fast vollständig Hazels Arm bis hinauf über ihre Ellenbogen und er staunte, wie zerbrechlich sie sich unter seiner Pranke anfühlte.  
„Und ich dachte, dass du es gewesen bist“, wiederholte Hazel seine Worte mit genauso gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich habe versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass du es unmöglich sein könntest, aber als du vor meiner Tür erschienen bist, war ich trotzdem so erleichtert, ich …“ Es klang fast so, als würde sie sich dafür schämen.  
Tobias fand, dass es nicht den geringsten Grund für Scham gab: Es war eine naheliegende Vermutung. Warum die Raubtiere plötzlich durchdrehten war noch immer ein völliges Mysterium und in ihm selbst waren schon Zweifel aufgetaucht, ob er selbst vor dem, was auch immer es auslöste, sicher war. Was am Anfang mit einigen verrückten Einzelfällen begonnen hatte, war zu einer breiten Epidemie geworden.  
„Ich weiß“, war alles, was er sagen konnte.  
Für einen wundervollen Augenblick fuhren Hazels Finger durch das Fell auf seinem Arm, während sie langsam ihre Pfote schloss und wieder öffnete. Ein Moment unausgesprochenen gegenseitigen Verstehens, der das entfernte Heulen der Sirenen und die Geräusche der Stadt außerhalb von Hazels Wohnung entfernter erscheinen ließ.  
Der Augenblick endete, als Hazel mit einem scheuen Lächeln auf den Lippen ihre Pfote aus Tobias sanftem Griff zurückzog. „Es wird schon Morgen“, entschuldigte sie sich und stand von ihrem Platz auf. „Ich werde dir ein paar Decken holen.“  
„Oh, danke.“  
Tobias musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, um sich aus der Verzauberung, der er verfallen war, zu lösen. Das Gefühl von Hazels Pfote, wie sie sein Fell gestreichelt hatte, kitzelte noch immer auf seinem Arm.  
Die Überreste von Lillys Kissenhöhle lagen verstreut auf dem Teppich unter dem Kaffeetisch herum und Tobias begann sie aufzulesen. Er wählte ein paar der Kissen aus, um es sich bequem zu machen und stapelte die übrigen auf den jetzt unbenutzten Sessel. Während er das Sofa für ein Nickerchen vorbereitete fielen seine Augen auf den rosafarbenen Fuchsschocker, der immer noch auf dem Garderobenschränkchen neben der Tür stand.  
So leise wie möglich hob der das Schränkchen an und stellte es neben dem Fernseher ab. Das Sofa war glücklicherweise ein recht billiges Modell, wahrscheinlich von I-Kea, und deshalb aus seiner Sicht ziemlich leicht. Er hob es ohne Mühe an, stellte es quer vor die Eingangstür und blockierte sie damit. Auf diese Weise würde er zumindest vorgewarnt sein, wenn jemand versuchte einzudringen.  
Hazel kam mit ein paar sauber zusammengelegten Decken in den Armen herein, blieb aber plötzlich stehen, als sie sah, wie er ihre Wohnzimmermöbel umgestellt hatte.  
„Ich werde sie morgen wieder zurückstellen“, versprach er, „es ist nur … deine Schlösser sehen zwar stabil aus, die Tür aber nicht.“ Er haute demonstrativ mit der Faust auf die Tür, was die Sicherheitskette erbeben ließ.  
Hazel nickte zustimmend. „Ich fürchte, ich habe keine, die groß genug für dich sind, also habe ich ein paar mitgebracht.“ Sie überreichte ihm die Decken mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Es wird schon gehen, danke.“  
Sie blieb noch vor ihm stehen, so als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, raffte ihren jetzt offenen Mantel wieder um sich selbst zusammen und schaute auf die alten Holzfußbodenbretter zwischen ihnen.  
„Na dann, gute Nacht“, sagte sie schließlich. „Gute Nacht, Hazel“, erwiderte er sanft und lächelte beruhigend auf sie herunter.  
Hazel erwiderte sein Lächeln, dann ging sie zu der Tür, die zu den Schlafzimmern führte. Mit der Pfote auf dem Türgriff drehte sich sie noch einmal zu ihm um.  
„Toby“, sagte sie leise. „Vielen Dank.“ Die absolute Aufrichtigkeit und echte Dankbarkeit, die in ihrer Stimme klang, ließen Tobias fühlen, als würde er viel mehr bekommen, als was er verdient hatte. Er brachte es fast nicht fertig zu antworten: „Jederzeit.“  
Tobias stand noch eine Weile da und starrte auf die Tür, die sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Er atmete langsam aus. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Er legte sich auf das Sofa und musste feststellten, dass seine Beine über die Armlehne hinausragten. Er zog die Decken über sich und versuchte irgendwie eine bequeme Position zum Schlafen zu finden.  
Draußen wurde das entfernte Brummen der Großstadt lauter, als der Morgen, der den Horizont schon sachte erhellte, begann, über Zoomania hereinzubrechen.


	7. Sechste Begegnung

So leise wie möglich bereitete Hazel eine zweite Kanne Kaffee zu. Normalerweise trank sie selbst nur ungefähr eine halbe, aber sie schätzte, dass sie mindestens die doppelte Menge benötigen würde, um die Suppenschüssel zu füllen, die Tobias gestern Abend als Tasse benutzt hatte.

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer eigenen Tasse und ließ ihren Blick ungeniert über den schlafenden Tiger auf ihrer Couch wandern. Tobias sah auf ihrem winzigen Möbel mit seinen, um genügend Platz zu finden, viel zu großen Beine geradezu lächerlich aus: Die Unterschenkel hingen über die Armlehne, so dass die Krallen seiner Zehen den Boden berührten. Ein Arm lag angewinkelt unter seinem Kopf, der andere hing an der Seite der Couch herunter und die geöffnete Pranke ruhte auf dem Boden.

Bei jedem Atemzug war aus seiner Brust ein tiefes Brummen zu vernehmen, ähnlich wie das Schnurren einer viel kleineren Katze.

Die Decken, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, waren während der Nacht auf den Boden gerutscht und so lag er nur in seinem zerknitterten T-Shirt und der Trainingshose da. Das T-Shirt hatte sich auf seiner Brust nach oben verschoben, so dass sein fast makellos weißes Bauchfell zu sehen war. Es sah ganz anders aus als das dunkle orange und die braunen Streifen, die seinen restlichen Körper bedeckten. Es wirkte sogar flauschiger.

Vor Schreck sprang Hazel fast in die Höhe, als ihre Kaffeemaschine durch ein hohes Piepen verkündete, dass der Kaffee durchgelaufen war. Ein Rascheln war von der Couch zu vernehmen, als Tobias sich zu regen begann und dabei ein paar der Kissen unbeabsichtigt auf den Boden beförderte.

Er drehte sich schläfrig auf seinen Bauch um, dann richtete er sich auf seine Knie auf und machte einen Buckel, wobei sich seine Pranken in die Sofakissen krallten.

Hazels Augen wurden groß, als sie das Spiel der Muskeln auf Tobias Rücken und seinen Armen sah. Mit einem lauten Gähnen setzte er sich auf die Couch und rieb sich mit einer Pfote die Augen.

Beim Gähnen waren seine beeindruckenden, strahlend weißen Zähne zu sehen und so sehr sie es auch zu unterdrücken versuchte, sträubte sich Hazels Rückenfell bei dem Anblick: Tobias war ein Raubtier – ein sehr großes und sehr starkes Raubtier. Und sie hatte ihm nicht nur vertraut, sie hatte ihn auch noch eingeladen, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Eigentlich machten all diese ganzen Widersprüche nicht den geringsten Sinn: Wenn es an der Zeit war, vor Raubtieren auf der Hut zu sein, dann war es genau jetzt. Aber dennoch, sie hatte sich niemals so sicher gefühlt wie in seiner Nähe. Selbst in diesem Moment, als seine gewaltigen, rasiermesserscharfen Eckzähne keinen Zweifel darüber ließen, welche Gefahr er darstellen konnte, konnte sie sich ihn unmöglich als Bedrohung vorstellen.

Tobias streckte sich, bis seine Gelenke knackten. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers fühlte sich, nach den wenigen Stunden unbequemen Schlafs auf Hazels kleiner Couch, steif an. Er riss noch einmal sein Maul zu einem gewaltigen Gähnen auf und rieb sich über den Nacken, um die Verspannungen los zu werden.

„Guten Morgen.“

Tobias erstarrte mitten im Gähnen. Er öffnete die Augen und erblickte Hazel, die mit einem zaghaften Lächeln vor ihm stand und ihm die Suppenschüssel, aus der er schon gestern getrunken hatte, entgegenreichte. Sie war mit dampfendem, frisch gebrühtem Kaffee bis zum Rand gefüllt und der Duft fand seinen Weg über seine Nase direkt hinein in seinen noch schläfrigen Verstand.

„Morgen.“ Tobias klappte schnell seinen Mund zu. Er war sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst, dass seine Reißzähne fast so dick wie Hazels Unterarme waren.

Mit einem gemurmelten „Danke“ nahm er ihr die Schüssel ab und nach einem großen Schluck fühlte er, wie der Kaffee langsam begann, seine Mündigkeit wegzuwaschen. Wahrscheinlich würde er aber heute eine ganze Menge von dem schwarzen Gebräu benötigen, um durch den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit wach zu bleiben. Der Gedanke erinnerte ihn an etwas: „Wie spät ist es?“ – „Sieben Uhr.“

Das war noch in Ordnung: Wenn er in der nächsten Viertelstunde aufbrach, hätte er noch genug Zeit, um nach Hause zu kommen und sich schnell umzuziehen, bevor er den Bus erwischen musste.

Hazel war wieder an die Arbeitsfläche ihrer kleinen Küche zurückgekehrt und steckte zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sein Hirn noch nicht richtig wach war, oder dass das Morgenlicht gerade passend durch das Fenster fiel, vielleicht auch die Kombination aus beidem, aber was auch immer: Tobias war völlig außer Stande, seine Augen von Hazel abzuwenden, während sie in der Küche das Frühstück richtete. Dass sie ihm außerdem den Rücken zuwandte, machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter, seine Augen irgendwo anders hin zu richten.

Das Morgenlicht spielte durch ihr beiges Fell und brachte die sonst unauffälligen feinen bronzefarbenen Härchen in ihrem Pelz zum Glitzern. Sie trug einen unscheinbaren grauen engen Rock und dazu eine pfirsichfarbene Bluse. Tobias dachte abwesend, dass das wohl ihre Lieblingsfarbe sein musste: Pfirsich.

„Ich – ähm – ich habe wohl nicht viel, raubtier-geeignetes Essen“, stellte Hazel zögerlich fest, während sie den Kühlschrank durchsuchte, „wäre Erdnussbutter in Ordnung?“

Hazel drehte sich mit einem Glas in der Pfote zu ihm um, hatte es aber dann fast auf den Boden fallen gelassen, als sie dem Paar bernsteinfarbener Augen gewahr wurde, die direkt in ihre blickten. Der plötzliche und unerwartete Augenkontakt ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Tobias stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie ab, der dampfende Kaffee zwischen den Pfoten und wandte seine Augen unerschütterlich nicht von den ihren ab.

Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, jetzt wegzuschauen. Jetzt wo sie ihn schon ertappt hatte, machte es keinen Sinn so zu tun, als hätte er sie nicht angestarrt. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal langsam, sein Blick wurde zärtlich, dann stand er von der Couch auf.

„Ist schon gut, ich sollte jetzt sowieso aufbrechen“, sagte er und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch ab.

„Natürlich.“ Hazel versuchte ruhig zu atmen, während ihr Herz unablässig in ihrer Brust trommelte.

Tobias sammelte die Kissen vom Boden auf und stapelte sie auf die Couch. Denn hob er ohne Anstrengung das große Möbelstück von der Tür weg und stellte es wieder vor den Fernseher.

„Ich habe dich noch nie gefragt, wo du arbeitest.“ Hazel versuchte, ihre Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, während sie die Kühlschranktür schloss.

„Die innere IT-Abteilung von Moletech“, erwiderte Tobias, während er die Decken sorgfältig zusammenfaltete. Er ließ den Blick auf den Decken ruhen, weil er sich bewusst war, wie unangenehm es für sie gewesen sein musste, als sie ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sie angestarrt hatte. „Und du?“

„Im Ministerium für Infrastruktur, aber ich bin nur an der Empfangstheke beschäftigt.“ Ihr Herz war inzwischen zu seinem normalen Rhythmus zurückgekehrt.

„Was?“, fragte sie, als sie Tobias Lächeln bemerkte.

„Es ist nur, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich, du sieht so aus, als würdest du bei einer Behörde arbeiten“, gab er zu und wagte es, sie kurz anzusehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das als Kompliment nehmen soll oder nicht“, meinte Hazel, auch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„War nur so ein Gedanke.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Als er mit dem Zusammenlegen der Decken fertig war, ging er zum Fernseher, um den Garderobenschrank wieder an seinen Platz neben der Tür zu wuchten.

Als er den Schrank abstellte, kullerte der Fuchsschocker, der immer noch darauf stand, herunter. Tobias hob das rosafarbene Gerät auf und wiegte es in seinem Handteller. Fette gelbe Buchstaben verkündeten, dass es eines der vielen Produkte aus der Anti-Fuchs-Palette war und ein kleines Warnschild versprach maximale Schockspannung. Neugierig drückte er die beiden Knöpfe auf der Seite. Das Gerät erwachte zu Leben und ließ knisternde Blitzen zwischen den beiden Metallelektroden zucken.

Es würde garantiert wehtun, aber vermutlich kaum Schaden anrichten. Einen Augenblick war Tobias ernsthaft versucht, den Taser auf seinen Unterarm zu drücken, um es selber auszuprobieren.

„Ist nur zur Sicherheit.“ Er ließ die Knöpfe los, als Hazels sanfte Stimme zu hören war und das Gerät verstummte. Sie war aus der Küche gekommen und stand jetzt direkt hinter ihm.

„Gut“, sagte er und stellte den Taser wieder auf den Schrank. „Du solltest immer wachsam sein.“ Er drehte sich nicht um, um sie anzusehen. Er wollte sich sicher sein, dass sein Gesicht nicht zu viel verriet.

Hazel nickte und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, aber die richtigen Worte fielen ihr nicht ein. Sie wollte ihm versichern, dass sich die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nicht gegen ihn richteten, aber welcher Satz auch immer ihr in den Sinn kam, er hörte sich grundsätzlich immer nach Vorurteilen an. Was konnte sie schon sagen? Dass sie gegen jedes Raubtier Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen würden, nur nicht gegen ihn?

„Lilly wird enttäuscht sein, wenn sie bemerkt, dass du aufgebrochen bist, bevor sie wach war“, sagte sie stattdessen. Sie hatte ihren einen Unterarm mit der anderen Pfote ergriffen.

„Ja“, stimmte Tobias mit einem halben Lächeln zu und drehte sich jetzt zu ihr um. „Würdest du sie von mir grüßen?“

Hazel nickte wieder und verdrehte ihre Pfoten nervös.

„Ihr hat der Nachmittag gestern wirklich gefallen“, erzählte sie weiter. „Sie wollte einfach nicht aufhören, darüber zu reden.“

„Trotz dem Bauchweh, wegen dem vielen Eis?“, kicherte Tobias zärtlich.

„Das Bauchweh hat sie sofort vergessen, das Rieseneis aber …“

Sie lächelten gemeinsam voller gegenseitigem Verständnis und ihre Augen trafen sich wieder. Beide hielten den Blickkontakt länger als nötig. Hazels Herzschlag begann, sich wieder zu beschleunigen, als sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wandelte.

„Hättest du Lust, uns wieder einmal zu begleiten?“, fragte Hazel etwas hastig. „Wir gehen fast jeden Nachmittag in den Park, wenn das Wetter schön ist“, sprach sie weiter und sah dabei auf ihre Pfoten.

„Ich …“, Tobias musste kurz durchatmen, damit seine Stimme nicht brach.

Oh ja, das würde ihm sehr gut gefallen. Lillys Vertrauen und ihre ganz natürliche Art, ihn anzusehen, ließen ihn die Probleme der ganzen Welt um sie herum für einen kurzen Moment vergessen. Und noch viel verlockender fand er die Aussicht, Hazel mehrmals in der Woche zu sehen. Dennoch, tief im Inneren tauchten Zweifeln in ihm auf, und sein Herz zog sich etwas zusammen.

Tobias konnte seine Sorgen und Zweifel, die gleichzeitig mit der Sehnsucht in Hazels Nähe zu sein existierten, nicht in Worte fassen. Seine Gefühle kämpften um die Vorherrschaft, schließlich gewann aber das letztere.

„Ja, das wäre schön“, stimmte er ihr zu. Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie Hazels Ohren sich spitzten. Es war nicht so offensichtlich, wie bei Lilly, aber jetzt, nachdem er wusste, wonach er Ausschau halten musste, wurde er mit der Art, wie Hasen sich mit ihren Ohren ausdrückten, immer vertrauter.

„Ok, schön“, lächelte Hazel, unfähig, ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen. „Vielleicht gleich morgen?“

„Ja“, nickte Tobias.

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, während Tobias um die richtigen Abschiedsworte rang. Er musste jetzt wirklich los, um rechtzeitig zur Arbeit zur kommen.

„Es wird Zeit für mich“, sagte er dann einfach.

Hazel drängte sich an ihm vorbei, als er sich zur Tür umdrehte wollte, und legte zaghaft die Pfote auf den Türgriff.

„Ich sollte besser mal schauen, ob die Luft rein ist“, meinte sie.

„Ja, richtig“, stimmte Tobias zu und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, als sie die Schlösser öffnete und vorsichtig den Kopf nach draußen streckte.

Er konnte sich nur ausmalen, welche Fragen sie wohl gestellt bekommen würde, wenn die Nachbarn sahen, dass ein Tiger in den frühen Morgenstunden ihre Wohnung verließ.

„Nichts zu sehen“, flüsterte sie und öffnete die Tür für ihn. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag.“

„Ich dir auch“, flüsterte er zurück, aber es half nichts, da seine tiefe Stimme durch den Gang hallte. Hazel belohnte ihn mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln, dann schloss sie die Tür hinter ihm.

Während er über die verblichenen Teppiche in Richtung der Treppe ging, konnte Tobias hören, wie Hazel die Sicherheitsschlösser an ihrer Tür einrasten ließ.

* * *

Als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung, die er in seiner Eile unverschlossen zurückgelassen hatte, aufdrückte, wurde Tobias von dem Klang ernster Stimmen aus seinem Wohnzimmer begrüßt. Der Fernseher war immer noch eingeschaltet und ZNN verkündete seiner leeren Couch immer noch Neuigkeiten aus der vergangenen Nacht.

Tobias marschierte geradewegs am Fernseher vorbei, um ein sauberes Hemd und eine dunkle Jeans aus der Kommode in seinem Schlafzimmer zu holen.

Die _Moosebridge-Am-Morgen-Sendung_ hatte ihre erste Stunde schon fast hinter sich gebracht und der langjährige Nachrichtensprecher und Journalist war gerade dabei, den heuten Tagesgast zu interviewen. Es war ein weiblicher Honigdachs in einem recht unvorteilhaften grauen Hosenanzug.

„Einige kritische Stimmen im Stadtrat haben Bürgermeisterin Bellwether aufgefordert, eine Quarantäne zu verhängen. Was sagen Sie dazu, Doktor? Glauben Sie, dass derartig drastische Maßnahmen wirklich erforderlich sind?“

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass die Bürgermeisterin wirklich ernsthaft alle Möglichkeiten in Erwägung ziehen sollte, um der Situation zu begegnen. Eine Quarantäne ist durchaus eine dieser Möglichkeiten“, erwiderte die Wissenschaftlerin mit ernster Stimme.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie, als Raubtier, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen?“, fragte Moosebridge, während er ein skeptisches Gesicht machte, indem er ganz bewusst eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Es ist für uns an der Zeit, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen, dass mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in absehbarer Zukunft kein Heilmittel gefunden wird“, meinte der Honigdachs mit düsterer Stimme, „und alle Raubtiere sollten sich, genauso wie ich es für mich getan habe, mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen, dass sie eine potentielle Bedrohung für andere in ihrer Umgebung darstellen.“

„Was würden Sie Ihren Mit-Raubtieren raten?“, erwiderte Moosbridge und bedeutete seiner Interviewpartnerin, direkt in eine der Kameras zu sprechen.

„Seien Sie sich über Ihre Emotionen bewusst. Verspüren Sie irgendwelche gewalttätigen Tendenzen? Neigen Sie leicht zu aggressivem Verhalten? Wenn das auf Sie oder jemandem aus Ihrem Bekanntenkreis zutrifft, dann zögern Sie nicht, unsere Hotline zu …“

Tobias drückte den roten Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und schnitt der Wissenschaftlerin das Wort ab. Er las die halb-aufgegessene Tunfischdose von einem Teppich auf und ignorierte einfach die Flecken, die sie zurückgelassen hatte. Er konnte im Augenblick sowieso nichts dagegen tun. Er warf die Dose in den Mülleimer unter der Spüle, das erste Mal ohne sich Gedanken über Mülltrennung zu machen.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen lehnte er seine Ellenbogen auf der Arbeitsfläche seiner Küche und legte sein Gesicht in die Pfoten. Wegen des Schlafmangels pochte es hinter seinen Schläfen. Die vergangenen zwölf Stunden hatten ihn mental ausgelaugt. Er wusste, dass er etwas essen mussten – ein ausgewachsener Tiger konnte nicht nur von Kaffee leben – aber er hatte nicht den geringsten Appetit.

Tobias knurrte auf und ließ seine Stirn aus seinen Pfoten gleiten und auf die kalten Granitplatte sinken. Der Anblick von Hazel, wie sie sich anmutig durch ihre Küche bewegte, von der goldenen Morgensonne beleuchtet, erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge. Die Szene lief weiter, bis sie sich umdrehte, die Augen weit aufgerissen und ihr Atem stockte, dann glitt sie fließend in eine andere Erinnerung über.

Diese Mal saß Hazel am Boden, ihre Nase zuckte unkontrollierbar, die Augen geweitet und in Panik, während sie versuchte von seiner ausgestreckten Pranke wegzukriechen. Dunkler Kaffee befleckte die Pflastersteine neben ihr. Mit rot-blauen Blitzen veränderte sich die Szene erneut: Ein Paar blutbefleckter beigefarbene Ohren hingen schlaff über den Rand einer Trage, die eilig von zwei gesichtslosen Sanitätern weggetragen wurden.

Tobias schoss senkrecht in die Höhe, als er erwachte. Fast verlor er das Gleichgewicht. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er eingenickt war. Er benötigte ein paar Augenblicke, um sich darüber klar zu werden, wo er sich befand.

Die Uhr über dem Kühlschrank ermahnte ihn, dass er sich beeilen musste, wenn er es rechtzeitig zur Arbeit schaffen wollte.

Er schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und sein Handy und eilte zur Tür, wobei er im Vorbeigehen einen kurzen Blick auf den Garderobenspiegel warf. Neben ein paar dunkler Ringen um den Augen sah er aus wie immer. Er atmete einmal tief durch, um sich für den neuen Tag zu wappnen und öffnete die Tür.

* * *

Als er an diesem Nachmittag auf seinem Nachhauseweg war, beschloss Tobias, seinen üblichen Umweg um den Platz zu machen, obwohl dieser, anstatt mit Demonstranten überfüllt zu sein, jetzt geradezu tierleer war. Die Feuerwehr war während des Tages tätig gewesen und hatte das Blut weggespült, aber er verspürte immer noch nicht das geringste Bedürfnis hier entlang zu laufen. Der neue Weg war ihm mittlerweile sowieso zur Gewohnheit geworden und hatte den Vorteil, dass er ihn durch ein paar seltener benutzte Gassen führte, wo er von weniger argwöhnischen Blicken getroffen wurde, als auf den Hauptverkehrsstraßen.

Bisher hatte er sich nicht so sehr für die schmalen Geschäfte interessiert, die den Weg säumten. Es gab einige versteckte kleine Fachgeschäfte: In einem konnte man antiquarische Schallplatten erwerben, ein anderes war auf gebrauchte, aufgebesserte Polstermöbel spezialisiert. Es gab auch modernere Läden, zum Beispiel eine Filiale einer großen Elektronikkette, die das neueste iPaw in einem Schaufenster ausstellte.

Quer über der Straße zog ein Baumarkt seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein großes Poster in orange und schwarz, das den Hauptteil der Werbefläche einnahm, verkündete, dass jetzt die Lager wieder gefüllt waren, nachdem man kurz vorher ausverkauft war.

Tobias blieb auf dem Gehsteig stehen und betrachtete noch einmal das Poster. Er dachte an Hazels windige Tür und ihre sinnlosen Sicherheitsschlösser. Der Gedanke an ihren kleinen Arm unter seiner Pfote und dem dankbaren Blick in ihren Augen brachte sein Herz dazu, sich zusammenzuziehen.

Sich sehr wohl darüber bewusst, dass er gleich einige sehr seltsame Blicke einfangen würde, marschierte er dennoch entschlossen über die Straße und öffnete energisch die Eingangstür.

* * *

Tobias stand in demselben staubigen Gang, den er erst heute Morgen verlassen hatte, und schob einen schwarzen Plastikbeutel zwischen seinen Pfoten hin und her.

Anders als gestern Nacht klopfte er sachte mit zwei Knöcheln gegen die Tür und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Hazel antwortete. Dieses Mal war kein Knistern des Fuchsschockers zu hören, nur das leise Klicken der Sicherheitsschlösser, die geöffnet wurden.

„Toby?“ Hazels Augen wurde vor Überraschung groß, als sie Tobias erblickte und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es schon etwas aufdringlich wirken könnte, wenn er innerhalb von nur vierundzwanzig Stunden gleich zweimal an ihre Tür klopfte.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern“, versprach er und hielt den schwarzen Beutel in die Höhe. „Darf ich reinkommen? Ich habe da etwas.“

„Du hast mir ein Geschenk gekauft?“, fragte Hazel mit einem neugierigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie zur Seite trat, um ihm hereinzulassen.

„Im Prinzip ja“, sagte er, „ist Lilly da?“

Hazel schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit der Pfote nach rechts. „Sie ist bei den Grazers, den Gang runter.“

Tobias nickte. _So ist es wohl am besten_ , dachte er.

Hazel verschloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um, die Augen neugierig auf den schwarzen Plastikbeutel in seinen Pfoten geheftet.

„Ich hab‘ dir das gekauft“ Tobias nahm einen großen orangefarbenen Gegenstand aus dem Beutel und überreichte ihn ihr. Sie musste mit beiden Pfoten zupacken, um ihn richtig halten zu können.

„Toby, was …“, Hazel konnte nicht weitersprechen, als sie auf den großen Tigerschocker sah, den sie in ihren Pfoten hielt. Er war orange mit fetten schwarzen Buchstaben und einem kleinen Drehregler an einem Ende, um die Wirkung einzustellen.

„Dein Fuchsschocker wird größere Raubtiere nur noch mehr in Wut versetzen. Dieser hier funktioniert bei allen Großkatzen und sogar bei Bären“, erklärte Tobias. Hazel starrte ungläubig zu ihm auf, unfähig zu sprechen. Irgendwie waren ihr alle Worte im Hals steckengeblieben.

„Du musst die Batterie nach jeder Benutzung aufladen. Und sonst einmal im Monat“, wiederholte er die Erklärung, die er im Baumarkt bekommen hatte. „Ich hab‘ dir noch einen zusätzlichen Akku-Pack gekauft, so dass du immer einen vollen zur Hand hast.“ Er holte das Paket mit einem Satz wiederaufladbarer Batterien aus dem Beutel und zeigte es ihr, dann legte er es auf den Garderobenschrank neben der Tür ab.

„Toby?“, Hazel atmete schwer, ihre Pfoten, die den Taser festhielten, begannen zu zitterten.

„Hier.“ Tobias kniete sich vor ihr hin, den Blick nach unten gerichtet, um nicht den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen zu müssen. Er griff nach dem Schocker und drehte das Einstellrad auf die größtmögliche Spannung.

„Sei vorsichtig: Diese Ladung könnte dich töten. Aber sie wird auf jeden Fall ausreichen, um mich für einige Zeit außer Gefecht zu setzen ...“, _genug Zeit für dich und Lilly zu entkommen_ , beendete er in seinem Kopf den Satz.

„ _Dich_ außer Gefecht zu setzen?“ Hazel hatte schließlich ihre Stimme wiedergefunden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte die Elektroden des Schockers Richtung Boden.

„Toby, wenn du …, wenn du denkst, dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde glauben könnte, dass du jemals … ich weiß, dass du uns niemals verletzen würdest …“, stammelte sie. Tränen drohten über ihre Wangen zu laufen.

Tobias schloss ein paar Atemzüge lang die Augen. Ihre vertrauensvollen Worte ließen es ihm warm ums Herz werden, aber dann kehrte er in die Realität zurück.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen“, sagte er leise. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Pfote um ihre und zog den Schocker wieder in die Höhe, so dass er auf seine eigene Brust zeigte.

„Und ich kann es auch nicht wissen. Der Tiger letzte Nacht: Das hätte leicht ich sein können. Wenn das ein Virus ist, oder wie auch immer es sich ausbreitet. Wir haben keine Ahnung“, sprach Tobias weiter. Er konnte das Zittern von Hazels Pfote unter seiner eigenen spüren.

„Toby …“, bettelte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Endlich konnte Tobias genug Mut aufbringen, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre warmen, haselnussbraunen Augen standen voller Tränen und ließen ihn fast völlig die Fassung verlieren.

„Wenn dir irgendetwas passieren könnte …, wenn ich dir irgendetwas antun würde … Hazel, … ich wäre nicht imstande damit weiterzuleben“, gestand er und drückte ihre Pfoten fest mit seiner.

Hazel zog mit entschlossenem Blick in ihren von Tränen verschleierten Augen ihre Pfote aus seinem Griff. Tobias war im Begriff aufzustehen und zu gehen, als sie sich ihm entgegenwarf. Mit leisem Schluchzen vergrub Hazel ihr Gesicht in das Fell an seinem Hals. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog sich näher an ihn heran und umarmte ihn fest.

Der Schocker fiel mit einem schweren Schlag auf dem Boden zwischen ihnen auf, unbeachtet und vergessen.

Einen Augenblick konnte Tobias nur ungläubig geradeausstarren, als er Hazels Pfoten spürte, die sich in das Fell auf seinem Nacken vergruben. Dann gab irgendwas in seinem Inneren allen Widerstand auf und er drückte seine geschlossenen Augen gegen ihre Schulter. Eine seiner Pfoten griff nach oben, um sie fest an seine Brust zu pressen.

Hazel fühlte, wie ihre Füße den Kontakt zum Boden verloren, als Tobias sich aus seiner knieenden Position erhob. Er lehnte sich rückwärts gegen das Sofa. Sein Daumen strich langsam über ihren Rücken zwischen ihren Schulterblättern entlang und besänftigten ihre zittrigen Schluchzer.

Hazel erwiderte seine Geste, indem sie ihr Gesicht tiefer in sein Fell vergrub. Sie drückte ihre Stirn gegen die Unterseite seiner Schnauze. Ein tiefes Schnurren drang aus Tobias Brust und er begegnete ihrer Bewegung, indem er seine Wange über ihren Kopf rieb.

Tobias genoss das Gefühl von Hazels warmen Körper gegen seinen eigenen. Die unglaublichen Empfindungen, die seine Seele erfüllten, waren mit allem, was er jemals gefühlt hatte, unmöglich zu vergleichen.

„Alles gut“, flüsterte er und hob seine freie Pfote, um seine Finger an ihren Ohren entlangstreicheln zu lassen. „Alles gut“


	8. Sechste Begegnung - Abend

Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Obwohl sich Tobias sicher war, dass Hazels Atem sich beruhigt hatte, fühlte er immer noch, wie ihr Herz mit schnellen kleinen Schlägen gegen seine eigene Brust pochte.

Beide hatten kein einziges Wort gesagt, seit er sich gegen die Couch gelehnt auf den Boden hatte sinken lassen. Das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille durchbrach, war sein gleichmäßiges und unbewusstes Schnurren. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er damit aufhören können, aber es schien Hazel zu beruhigen und so bemühte er sich gar nicht, es zu unterdrücken. Und ohnehin – wie lange war es her gewesen, dass irgendetwas oder irgendjemand, ihn dazu gebracht hatte, zu schnurren?

Tobias streichelte sachte mit seinen Fingern über Hazels lange Ohren. Er ergriff eines zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger und strich seine ganze Länge entlang. Dabei konnte er fühlen, wie ein Schauern durch Hazel ging. Mit einem Lächeln wiederholte er die Bewegung, was mit einem zittrigen Seufzen belohnt wurde.

Für einen wundervollen Augenblick gelang es Hazel, alle Gedanken aus ihrem Bewusstsein zu vertreiben und sich einzig und allein von dem wohligen Gefühl einhüllen zu lassen, von Tobias gehalten zu werden. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann es gewesen war, dass irgendjemand, Lilly ausgenommen, sie umarmt hatte und erst jetzt wurde es ihr bewusst, wie sehr es ihr gefehlt hatte.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?“, flüsterte Tobias schließlich. Nachdem ihr Herzschlag keine Anstalten machte, langsamer zu werden, vermutete er, dass das wahrscheinlich der normale Rhythmus ihres Herzens war, immerhin war sie viel kleiner als er.

Hazel nickte langsam gegen seinen Hals und atmete gelöst langsam und tief aus. Ihr Atem spielte warm durch sein Fell. „Es tut mir leid“, murmelte sie und zog sich etwas zurück und lehnte stattdessen ihre Wange an seine Schulter.

„Wofür?“

„Dafür, so sehr emotional zu sein“, antwortete sie. Ein wenig schämte sie sich dafür.

„Nein – dafür sollst du dich nicht entschuldigen.“ Tobias drehte seinen Kopf, um sein Kinn sachte gegen die Oberseite ihres Kopfes zu legen. Hazel schloss die Augen und rieb ihre Stirn gegen das Fell an seinem Hals. Ihre kleinen, zaghaften Gesten begannen vorsichtig immer intimer zu werden, aber keiner der beiden wagte es, es auszusprechen.

Nach einer langen Stille fiel ihr Blick auf den orangenen Taser, der vor Tobias Füßen lag. „Ich könnte dieses _Ding_ niemals gegen dich benutzen“, sagte sie.

Tobias Muskeln verspannten sich. Das langsame Streicheln seiner Pfote über ihre Ohren endete.

„Vielleicht musst du das“, erwiderte er mit angespannter Stimme. „Wir können nicht wissen …“

„Ich weiß es“, schnitt sie ihm die Stimme ab, ihre Pfoten zu Fäusten um den Stoff seines Pullovers geballt.

„Ich würde dich niemals mit Absicht verletzen“, sprach Tobias mit sanfter Stimme weiter. Sein Daumen fuhr fort, beruhigende Kreise zwischen ihren Schulterblättern zu ziehen. „Aber es wäre naiv, nichts zur Sicherheit dabei zu haben.“

Hazel wimmerte fast auf, als sie ihre eigenen Worte jetzt von ihm hörte: _Ist nur zur Sicherheit_.

„Für den Fall, dass ich …“, Tobias verstummte und rang nach den richtigen Worten, Worte, die sich nicht so anhörten, als wollte er überheblich klingen.

„…, dass du wieder mit uns in den Park gehst?“, schlug Hazel hoffnungsvoll vor.

„Ja“, stimmte ihr Tobias erleichtert zu. „Wenn ich in eurer Nähe bin, wäre es mir lieber, wenn du es dabei hättest.“

Der Gedanke gefiel Hazel überhaupt nicht. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Tobias eine Bedrohung werden könnte, wirkte geradezu surreal. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie es ihr in wenigen Wochen, die sie einander kannten, zur Natur geworden war, ihm bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Aber egal, wie absonderlich es auch erscheinen mochte, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es so war. Ihre anfängliche Skepsis ihm gegenüber war völlig verschwunden und selbst jetzt, als sie seine großen Pranken auf ihrem Rücken und ihren Ohren spürte, fühlte sie sich geborgen, wie selten zuvor.

Und da war noch mehr, was die Luft um sie herum erfüllte und obwohl sie beide keine Anstalten machten, es zu erwähnen, war es dennoch da.

Für eine lange Zeit gab keiner von ihnen einen Laut von sich, so als ob irgendein Geräusch den Zauber, der sie umgab, beenden könnte.

Tobias drehte seinen Kopf leicht, so dass sein Mundwinkel sanft Hazels Schläfe berührte. Seine Pfoten lagen ruhig und für einige Zeit wagte es keiner von ihnen etwas anderes zu tun, als zu atmen.

Hazel fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich wieder beschleunigte. Eine Welle von Begehren, wie sie es seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr verspürt hatte, schwemmte durch ihren Körper, als sie Tobias warmen Atem auf ihrem Fell fühlte. Sie hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und starrte, von ihren eigenen Gefühlen überrascht, auf die braunen Streifen über seinem Hals.

Tobias ließ seine Augen geschlossen. Er wagte es, seinen Kopf noch ein klein wenig weiter zu drehen, so dass er seine Lippen sanft ganz auf ihre Schläfen pressen konnte. Aber das ständig vorhandene Nagen des Zweifels in seinem Hinterkopf ließ ihm sein Herz zusammenziehen und ihn in dieser Position verharren. Er tanzte gerade gefährlich nahe an einer Grenze entlang, die er nicht überschreiten durfte.

Das leise Rascheln eines Schlüssels im Schloss der Tür brachte seinen Kopf dazu, nach oben zu schnellen und seine Ohren überrascht in die Richtung zu drehen.

„Lilly“, flüsterte Hazel und sprang mit einem Satz von seinem Schoß, der, angesichts ihrer Größe, so weit war, dass er Tobias verblüffte.

Tobias gelang es noch, den Taser wieder in den Beutel zu stopfen, bevor Lilly die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie steckte sehr sorgfältig die Schlüssel, die sie an einem Band um den Hals trug, wieder unter ihr T-Shirt.

„Hi, meine Süße“, begrüßte Hazel sie und strahlte sie mit einem Lächeln an, das viel breiter war, als sonst. Das einzige, was Lilly aber im Moment interessierte, war, dass ihr höchstpersönlicher Tiger auf dem Boden vor ihrer Couch saß.

„Toby!“, rief sie, sprang mit einem Satz direkt von der Tür zu ihm und umarmte fest seinen Oberarm, eines seiner wenigen Körperteile, das sie mit ihren kurzen Armen vollständig umschlingen konnte.

„Hallo, kleine Lady.“ Tobias tätschelte ihr vorsichtig den Rücken und hoffte, dass sie bald loslassen würde, da sie den Blutfluss in seiner rechten Pranke fast zum Erliegen gebracht hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Küchentischs versuchte Hazel ihr Lächeln hinter vorgehaltener Pfote zu verstecken. Ein klein wenig war noch die Röte in den Inneren ihren Ohren zu sehen. Tobias hatte es vorher nicht bemerkt, aber allein die Tatsache, dass er der Grund für sie war, zu erröten, brachte ihn auch dazu, unwillkürlich zu lächeln.

„Du bist vor dem Frühstück abgehauen!“, Lilly hatte seinen Arm losgelassen und stand jetzt auf seinem Schoß, die kleine Schnauze zu einem Schmollmund verzogen.

„Ich musste zur Arbeit“, entschuldigte er sich und lächelte sie herzlich an.

„Aber dafür bist du jetzt also zum Abendessen gekommen?“, erwiderte sie hoffungsvoll, wobei sie sich mit beiden Pfoten gegen seine Brust lehnte und ihm von unten entgegenstrahlte, während sie auf den Zehenspitzen auf seinen breiten Oberschenkeln balancierte.

„Ich, ähm“, er blickte unsicher zu Hazel hinüber. Die fehlende Diskretion ihrer Tochter war ihr so peinlich, dass sie ihre Augen mit ihren Pfoten bedeckt hatte, aber dann erwiderte sie seinen Blick durch die halb geöffneten Finger hindurch.

„Nun“, lächelte Hazel und ließ ihre Pfoten mit einem Seufzer wieder auf ihre Seiten herunterhängen. „Ich hoffe, du magst Suppe aus Süßkartoffeln.“

„Tatsächlich liebe ich Süßkartoffelsuppe“, meinte er, obwohl er, wenn er ganz ehrlich gewesen wäre, weder eine starke Zu- noch Abneigung gegen das Gemüse verspürte. Wie für die meisten Raubtiere, sah er es nur als so etwas wie Ballaststoffe zu den Proteinen an. Heute aber wäre er gewillt, seine unsterbliche Vorliebe für welche Art von Gemüse auch immer zu schwören, das sie ihm anbieten würde, wenn es nur bedeutete, noch etwas mehr Zeit in ihrer Nähe verbringen zu können.

Lilly quietschte begeistert auf und hüpfte zu ihrer Mutter hinüber.

„Ich deck‘ den Tisch!“, rief sie und drängelte sich an ihr vorbei, um zu den Küchenschränken zu kommen.

„Dann fang ich mal mit dem Kochen an“, meinte Hazel mit einem Glucksen, lächelte noch einmal mit einem Schulterzucken zu Tobias hinüber und folgte ihrer Tochter zu der kleinen Küchenzeile.

Tobias kicherte auch etwas und stand vom Boden auf. Er wollte den beiden Häschen in der Küche helfen. Vorher stellte er noch schnell die Plastiktüte auf den Garderobenschrank neben der Tür ab.

„Schön“, brummelte er und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf der Oberseite des Kühlschranks ab. „Was kann ich tun?“

Es stellte sich heraus, dass ein Tiger in einer hasengroßen Küche eher fehl am Platz war, und so blieb ihm doch nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf der Couch niederzulassen und Hazel dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich grazil durch die Küche bewegte, während sie das Essen zubereitete.

Lilly erkannte sehr schnell, dass sie ähnliche Probleme wie ihre Mutter in der letzten Nacht bekam, als sie feststellen musste, dass Tobias nicht nur viel zu groß war, um sich auf einen ihrer Küchenstühle zu setzen, sondern jedes Besteck oder Geschirr, das sie ihm überreichte, in seinen Pranken geradezu lächerlich winzig wirkte.

Geschickt löste Lilly das erste Problem, indem sie einen der Küchenstühle durch einen Stapel Kissen ersetzte. Sie erklärte ihm, dass er sich einfach mit unter dem Tisch verschränkten Beinen darauf setzen sollte.

Für das zweite Problem brauchte sie etwas Hilfe von Tobias: Er musste jeden Löffel, jede Kelle, oder ähnliche Küchengeräte ausprobieren, damit sie einschätzen konnte, ob sie als Esslöffelersatz funktionieren könnten.

Hazel beobachtete amüsiert, wie Lilly, nachdem sie Tobias dazu gebracht hatte, sich an den Tisch zu setzen, einen Schritt zurück machte, um ihr Werk zu betrachten: Tobias hatte von ihr als Suppenteller eine große Salatschale bekommen, dazu einen Rührlöffel aus Holz. Die Suppenschüssel, die er schon vorher für seinen Tee und Kaffee benutzt hatte, diente ihm jetzt als Becher.

„Kommst du morgen wieder?“, fragte Lilly, nachdem sie ihm von ihren Erlebnissen an dem Tag noch einmal erzählt hatte. Er war ja nicht da gewesen, als sie heute Mittag von der Schule nach Hause gekommen war, und die Neuigkeit, dass Evelyn McHorn tatsächlich hinter dem Geräteschuppen Steve Rhinores geküsst hatte, war so aufregend, dass auch Tobias sie unbedingt erfahren musste.

„Nun“, meinte er und legte den Löffel neben seine Schüssel ab. „Ich hab‘ mir schon gedacht, dass ich euch morgen wieder in den Park begleiten könnte, wenn das für euch ok ist?“

Lilly grinste geradezu von einem Ohr zum anderen und schaute erwartungsvoll auf Hazel.

„Darf er, Mami? Darf er? Bitte!“

Hazel lächelte Tobias herzlich an, was ihn dazu brachte, dass es auf seinen Handflächen zu prickeln begann.

„Aber sicher, mein Schatz. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn er mitkommt.“

* * *

In den folgenden Wochen hatte sich die Stimmung in ganz Zoomania gewandelt: Es war, als ob die Luft in der Stadt dauerhaft von dem Gefühl der Angst und Misstrauen durchtränkt wäre. Niemals verstrichen mehr als zwei Tage zwischen zwei Vorfällen und, obwohl die Polizei ihre Präsenz auf den Straßen verstärkt hatte, fühlte sich niemand sicher. Täglich waren entweder Experten oder Analysten auf den Nachrichten zu sehen, die die Situation debattierten oder es wurden Ankündigungen von höheren Regierungsstellen durchgegeben.

Die radikaleren Flügel des politischen Spektrums hatten begonnen, öffentlich Bürgermeisterin Bellwether aufzufordern, eine Quarantäne über alle Raubtiere anzuordnen. Diese argumentierte dagegen, dass derartige Maßnahmen die Angst nur noch weiter schüren würde und es zwangsläufig zur Bildung von Ghettos führen würde. Der Anteil der zoomanischen Bevölkerung, die der Ansicht war, dass es wert wäre, diesen Preis für die eigene Sicherheit und die ihrer Liebsten zu zahlen, wurde ständig größer.

Vorerst ließ sich die Bürgermeisterin auf den Kompromiss ein, eine Ausgangsperre zu verhängen: Jedem, der nicht über eine Sondergenehmigung verfügt, wurde der Aufenthalt auf öffentlichen Straßen ab 22 Uhr verboten. Ohne ausreichenden Grund innerhalb der Sperrstunden aufgegriffen zu werden führte automatisch zu hohen Geldstrafen und, falls man volljährig war, zur Aussicht, die Nacht in einer Zelle verbringen zu müssen.

Das bedeutete das Ende von Tobias nächtlichen Trainingsstunden, das einzige, das ihn noch einigermaßen bei Verstand blieben ließ. Am Ende der ersten Woche der Ausgangssperre hatte er so viel Frust angestaut, dass er fast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zutun konnte und stattdessen stundenlang Push-Ups in seinem Wohnzimmer machte.

Auf der Arbeit sprach keiner mehr mit ihm, wenn es nicht unbedingt erforderlich war. Ein Schicksal, das er mit jedem anderen Raubtierangestellten teilte. Dank seiner IT-Jobs war es nicht erforderlich, dass er unter Tage seinen Arbeitsplatz am Computer verließ, und so blieben ihm und Kevin, seinem Otter-Kollegen und Co-Programmierer, etwas Friede.

Das, was Tobias dazu brachte, die Tage zu überstehen, war die Aussicht auf die gemeinsamen Zeiten mit Hazel und Lilly im Savanna Central Park. Sie hatten sich auf regelmäßige Treffen, jeden Dienstag- und Freitagnachmittag geeinigt. Ganz natürlich hatte es sich dabei ergeben, dass sie irgendwann ihre Telefonnummern austauschten, aber die eigentlich unbedeutende Tatsache, dass er Hazels Nummer auf seinem Handy speichern durfte, hatte ihn ein Lächeln über das Gesicht huschen lassen. Sie hatte ihm, zwar etwas zögerlich, aber dennoch erlaubt, von ihr ein Foto zu machen, das neben ihren Kontaktdaten angezeigt wurde.

Auf dem Bild saß sie auf der Bank, auf der sie sich immer trafen. Sie lächelte etwas scheu in die Kamera, ihre Ohren waren über eine Schulter gelegt und sie hielt ihren Kaffee, diesmal in richtiger Größe, auf ihrem Schoß fest. Tobias bemerkte, dass er immer häufiger ohne irgendeinen besonderen Grund auf das Bild blickte und mit der Spitze seines Fingers die zarten Linien ihres Gesichtes nachfuhr.


	9. Begegnung im Park

„Wie viel hast du ihr von all dem erzählt?“, fragte Tobias. Es war einer ihrer gemeinsamen Nachmittage im Park. Hazel saß auf der Bank, an der sie sich immer trafen, er auf dem Gras neben ihr. Sie beobachteten Lilly, die mit ihren Freunden auf den Schaukeln spielte und jedes Mal ausgelassen jauchzte, wenn sie mitten in der Luft von ihrem Sitz hüpfte.

„Dass es da irgendetwas gibt, das die Raubtiere krank macht“, erwiderte Hazel und strich dabei unbewusst mit der Pfote über ihre Handtasche, die neben ihr auf der Bank stand. Wegen des scheußlichen orange-schwarzen Gegenstands darin war sie deutlich schwerer als früher. Sie trug sie immer bei sich, aber beide verloren niemals ein Wort darüber.

„Dass sie sich dann nicht mehr kontrollieren könnten. Dass sie aber deswegen nicht zu den Raubtieren in ihrer Klasse gemein sein soll, nur weil andere krank werden. Aber sie soll sich vor Raubtieren, die sie nicht kennt, in Acht nehmen.“ Hazel seufzte und schaute zu Tobias auf. „Wie soll man nur einer Sechsjährigen erklären, dass jedes Raubtier, das sie sieht, eine mögliche Gefahr ist, aber ihr trotzdem klarmachen, dass sie es nicht so behandeln soll?“

„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete er aufrichtig. Sein Blick schweifte über eine Familie Jaguare, die ein Picknick unter einem der vielen Palmenbäume im Park machte. Der Vater, ein schwarzer Panther, balgte sich im Spiel mit seinem Sohn, der eine etwas hellere Fellfärbung, eher wie seine Mutter, hatte, die glücklich lächelte, während sie ein paar Pappteller auf einer kariert gemusterten Decke verteilte.

„Ich denke, man muss es einfach versuchen“, sprach er weiter. Seine Augen ruhten auf den Jaguaren und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich unbewusst hoch, als der Vater übertrieben dramatisch nach hinten fiel, was seinen Sohn ein amüsiertes Kichern entlockte.

„Es hilft, dass sie dich kennt“, sagte Hazel und strich ihm mit der Pfote über die Schulter.

Obwohl sie sich seit damals, als er ihr den Tigerschocker gekauft hatte, nicht wieder umarmt hatten, bemerkten beide, dass es immer wieder kurze Momente gab, in denen sie einander berührten: Ein beiläufiger Strich ihrer Pfote über seinen Arm, sein Schwanz, der zufällig gegen ihre Beine schwang während sie nebeneinander gingen. Jedes Mal wuchsen sie etwas mehr zusammen und die Blicke, die sie danach wechselten, waren erfüllt von Wärme und Zuneigung.

„So?“, fragte Tobias. Er wandte seine Augen von der Jaguarfamilie wieder auf sie, als er die Berührung an seiner Schulter fühlte.

„Sie vergöttert dich, hast du das nicht bemerkt?“, kicherte Hazel und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Du meinst, weil sie mich bei jeder Gelegenheit als Kletterbaum benutzt?“, neckte Tobias sie und entlockte auch Hazel damit ein Kichern, was bei ihr selten aber dafür umso zauberhafter war.

„Ja, das auch“, gab sie zu.

Sie schauten wieder zum Spielplatz, wo Lilly gerade dabei war mit Gordy und Christy, den beiden Frischlingsmädchen, die in demselben Wohnblock wie sie selbst wohnten, um die Wette zu schaukeln. Lilly schwang wild ihre Füße, um so hoch zu kommen, wie Gordy, das größere Schweinchen, die durch ihr mehr an Gewicht den Vorteil auf ihrer Seite hatte.

„Papa?“

Die Stimme des Jaguarjungen flog über den Spielplatz. Warum sie neben den ganzen anderen Stimmen im Park Tobias Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, konnte er nicht erklären, im Nachhinein war er nur dankbar, dass es so gewesen war.

„Papa, ist dir nicht gut?“

Der kleine Jaguar stand neben seinen Vater, der, eine Pfote auf seinen Nacken gepresst, gekrümmt auf dem Boden kauerte, so als ob er sich den Hals verrenkt hätte. Die Mutter hatte aufgehört, Limonade in die Gläser einzuschenken und sah irritiert auf ihren Mann.

„Terrance?“

Ein Grollen, leise und bedrohlich, war die einzige Reaktion und Tobias vermutete, dass er es nur deshalb wahrnahm, weil er danach gelauscht hatte.

„Hazel!“ Seine angespannte Stimme lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Raubtierfamilie unter der Palme, nur wenige Meter von der Schaukel entfernt, auf der Lilly gerade spielte. Tobias begann langsam aufzustehen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Panther aus den Augen zu verlieren, der ihnen bis zu diesem Augenblick seinen Rücken zugewendet hatte.

Hazel erstarrte neben ihm, ihre Ohren sprangen in die Höhe, als ihr das Grollen bewusst wurde, während es gerade ausklang. Ihre Nase begann so schnell zu zucken, wie er es nur ein einziges Mal zuvor gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen schossen zu Lilly hinüber.

„Tu’s nicht“, flüsterte Tobias und hielt ihr die Pfote genau in dem Augenblick vor den Mund, als sie den Namen ihrer Tochter rufen wollte.

„Papa!“ Der verzweifelte Schrei und das gleichzeitige noch lautere Grollen zog die Aufmerksamkeit verschiedener Tiere in ihrer Nähe auf die Familie. Der Panther stand jetzt auf allen Vieren und näherte sich seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, die Schultern zurückgezogen, den Körper dicht über dem Boden, bereit, um nach vorne zu schnellen.

„Eine Bestie!“

Die ersten panische Warnrufe ließen auf einen Schlag alle in der Umgebung in eine wilde Panik verfallen: Eltern, die nach ihren Kindern suchten, Kinder, die nach ihren Müttern riefen. Das plötzliche Chaos brachte den Panther dazu, seine Konzentration zu verlieren und er wirbelte mit einem Fauchen herum, dass es Tobias kalt den Rücken herunterlief.

Ein Paar grüne katzenhafter Augen zuckten über die Masse der Tiere, die in verschiedene Richtungen rannten, bis sie sich auf eines der möglichen Opfer, das sich nicht bewegte, fokussierte.

Lilly saß erstarrt auf ihrer Schaukel, ihre kleinen Pfoten um die beiden Ketten gekrallt, die den Autoreifen hielten, der den Sitz der Schaukel bildete. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von dem schwarzen Raubtier abwenden, das eine Jeans und ein gelbes T-Shirt trug, und sich ihr jetzt langsam auf allen vieren näherte.

In geradezu grazilen, fließenden und wohl überlegten Bewegungen schlich der Panther auf seine Beute zu, geduldig auf den Moment wartend, bis der Abstand klein genug war, um mit einem Sprung den Hasenleckerbissen vor sich zu erreichen. Er wusste instinktiv, dass sie schnell waren und plötzliche Haken schlugen. Das Sicherste war es, in Sprungreichweite zu kommen, bevor man zuschlug.

Hazel sprang von ihrer Bank auf, bevor Tobias überhaupt erkennen konnte, was sie vorhatte.

„Hazel!“

Tobias fühlte nur noch wie der Stoff ihrer Jacke zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen hindurchglitt, als er eine Sekunde zu spät nach ihr greifen wollte, um sie aufzuhalten. Mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit und unglaublicher Präzession rannte Hazel durch die chaotische Menge, duckte sich unter panischen Rhinozerossen und Gnus hindurch, nutzte ihre Vorderpfoten, um einen Haken zu schlagen, in keiner Weise durch die Tatsache behindert, dass sie keinen richtigen Schwanz hatte, um die Bewegung auszubalancieren.

Von Adrenalin durchflutet, wie nur eine Mutter es empfinden kann, war das Einzige, was Hazel im Sinn hatte, ihre Tochter zu erreichen, bevor der Panther es konnte. Sie nahm Tobias nicht wahr, der hinter ihr lief und grob die verängstigten Tiere, die in seinem Weg standen, zur Seite drängte, um sie einzuholen.

In derselben Sekunde wie der Panther sprang Hazel in die Luft, die Ketten der Schaukel ratterten metallisch, als der Zusammenprall Lilly von ihrem Sitz riss.

Hazel krümmte ihren Körper wie einen schützenden Ball um ihre Tochter in ihren Armen und rollte, bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, sie zu schützen, über das Gras.

Hinter ihr schlug nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später der schwarze Panther seine Klauen in den Boden und gab, seiner Beute beraubt, ein wildes, lautes Brüllen von sich, bevor er für einen zweiten Angriff wieder in Richtung seines Opfers herumwirbelte.

Unerwartet stand ein riesiges Tier in seinem Weg und zwang ihn dazu, rutschend zum Stehen zu kommen. Vor Überraschung hieb er mit einer Pranke auf seinen Gegner ein, während er vor Enttäuschung aufknurrte.

Der schneidende Schmerz der Kralle, die einen blutigen Striemen auf seinem Unterarm hinterließ, brachte Tobias dazu, dass er seine eigenen Klauen in blanker Wut aus den Pfotentaschen hervorschnappen ließ. Er entblößte seine Zähne und fauchte den Panther in einer Weise an, die so infernalisch klang, dass er selbst nicht glauben konnte, dass das Geräusch aus seinem eigenen Mund stammte.

Der schwarze Jaguar kauerte auf dem Boden vor Tobias nieder. Er knurrte das größere Raubtier, das sich vor ihm auf seinen Hinterbeinen aufgerichtet hatte, an. Er schätzte einen Moment lang ab, ob er eine Siegeschance hatte, wenn er den Kontrahenten, der ihm seine Beute streitig machen wollte, angriff.

Schnell entschied sich der wilde Panther dagegen. Angesichts der anderen möglichen Opfer, die immer noch in Reichweite vor ihm flüchteten, war es das Risiko nicht wert. Mit einem weiteren Knurren wich er vor der überlegenen Raubkatze zurück, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung der sich verstreuenden Menge.

Tobias hatte nur einen kurzen Moment Zeit, Erleichterung zu spüren, bis ein weiteres panisches Blöken die angsterfüllten Schreie der fliehenden Menge übertönte: „Lauft! Da sind noch mehr von ihnen!“ Ein stämmiger Widder in einem lilafarbenen Hemd stürzte aus dem Café am Park, in dem mehrere andere Tiere Zuflucht gesucht hatten.

In dem Moment, in dem er die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, wurde sie von innen von einem großen Braunbären zertrümmert. Der sonst so sanftmütige Cafébesitzer stand, die Vorderpranken auf die Bruchstücke der Tür abgestützt, im Türrahmen, sein Blick zuckte aus dunklen und verständnislosen Augen über die Menge. Es war keine Intelligenz mehr in diesen Augen zu sehen, nur noch Instinkt: Bestialisch.

Tobias wirbelte herum, sein Herzschlag pochte in seinen Ohren, er beugte sich herunter und riss die beiden Hasen in einer fließenden Bewegung in seine Arme. Am Anfang hatte er gar keine Ahnung, wo er hinrannte, nur mit dem Gedanken, so schnell es ging, so weit von dem Park wegzukommen wie irgendwie möglich.

Er war schon den halben Weg Richtung Little Rodentia gerannt, als er bemerkte, dass Lilly weinte. Hazel murmelte ihr mit zittriger Stimme unverständliche beruhigende Worte zu, und streichelte mit der Pfote über die Ohren ihrer Tochter. Sie bemerkte, dass Tobias langsamer wurde und schaute zu ihm mit ängstlichem Blick auf.

Tobias sagte nichts. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, glaubte er auch nicht, dass er überhaupt etwas sagen könnte. Die Angst durchflutete immer noch seinen ganzen Körper und ließ das Adrenalin in seinen Ohren dröhnen. Zumindest konnte er soweit wieder klar denken, dass er erkannte, dass er in die falsche Straße abgebogen war, wenn er zu seiner Wohnung wollte. Sie lag von hier aus gesehen näher als die von Hazel.

Er bog in die nächste passende Straße ein. Angesichts, dass er beide Pfoten voll hatte, lief er so schnell es ihm gerade möglich war. Lilly lag zwischen seiner Brust und Hazel, die sich noch immer schützend um ihren Rücken geschlungen hatte, um sie mit ihrem Körper vor jeder Gefahr abzuschirmen, die ihnen möglicherweise noch begegnen konnte.

Immer wenn er an anderen Tieren vorbei kam, flüchteten diese, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Nachricht über die Angriffe im Park rollte schon durch die Nachrichten und die sozialen Medien. Türen und Fenster wurden zugeschlagen und an Geschäften wurden die Sicherheitsgitter heruntergelassen.

Endlich erreichten sie seinen Wohnblock. Tobias hatte ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, seine Pfote ruhig genug zu halten, um die Haustüre aufzusperren. Er brauchte drei Anläufe, bis die Tür sich endlich öffnete.

Als seine Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, war sein Zittern noch unkontrollierbarer geworden. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper vibrierte und er sank auf den Teppich in dem Gang in sich zusammen. Bevor er sich mit einer Schulter an die Wand lehnte, setzte er Hazel und Lilly ab. Er versuchte vergeblich, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, der ihn in kurzen heftigen Stößen durchzuckte.

Hazel kniete auf dem Teppich neben ihm und untersuchte jeden Zentimeter von Lilly nach Verletzungen ab, während sie sie angstvoll fragte, ob ihr etwas weh tat. Das erinnerte Tobias an das taube Gefühl an seinem eigenen Arm. In dem ganzen Chaos, das dem Ausbruch des Panthers gefolgt war, hatte er es vergessen. Es war kaum mehr als ein paar Kratzer: Die Krallen des Panthers hatten nur ein wenig die Haut aufgeritzt, aber der Anblick der vier roten Linien, die unter dem Fell zu sehen waren, ließen plötzlich einen ganz neuen Verdacht in ihm aufsteigen.

„Hazel, wo ist deine Tasche?“ Seine Stimme klang nach dem Sprint durch Savanna Central rau.

„Was?“, brachte Hazel hervor und schaute ihn verständnislos an.

„Deine Handtasche!“, stieß er hervor. Der Blick in seinen Augen brachte Hazel dazu, zu stottern.

„I-ich muss sie a-am Spielplatz, vergessen haben, w-warum …“

„Scheiße“, fauchte Tobias zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Unsicher erhob er sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und stürzte ins Badezimmer.

Hazel saß mit einem Gemisch aus Angst und Verwirrung auf dem Flurteppich und presste Lilly an ihre Brust, als Tobias aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.

„Schsch, mein Liebling. Alles ist jetzt gut. Wir sind in Sicherheit. Schsch“, flüsterte sie in das Fell zwischen Lillys Ohren und schaukelte sie sanft in ihrem Schoß.

Tobias verkrallte seine Pfoten so fest an beiden Seiten seines Waschbeckens, dass er befürchtete, das Porzellan würde splittern. Die Krallen waren noch ausgefahren und erzeugten ein schauerliches Quietschen, als sie über den Beckenrand kratzten. Er beobachtete im Badezimmerspiegel sein eigenes erbärmliches Spiegelbild mit größter Sorgfalt. Weit aufgerissene bernsteinfarbene Augen starrten auf ihn zurück.

Er suchte sein Bild nach jedem Anzeichen ab, lauschte auf jede Emotion, die er durchlebte, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, das ihm zeigen würde, dass es beginnen würde, dass er anfing, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Warum zogen sich seine Krallen nur nicht zurück!?!

Egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, er brachte es nicht fertig, das Zittern seiner Muskeln zum Einhalt zu bringen. Das Adrenalin und die Angst fluteten immer noch durch seine Blutbahnen und sein Herzschlag dröhnte dumpf in seinen Ohren.

„Toby?“, war Hazels fragende Stimme durch die Badezimmertür zu hören.

„Bleib draußen, Hazel, bleibt einfach draußen“, flehte er und presste seine Augen zusammen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Badezimmertür richtete sich Hazel auf ihre Zehenspitzen auf und zog probeweise an dem Türgriff. In seiner Panik hatte Tobias vergessen, die Tür abzusperren, und so schwang sie auf und gab ihr den Blick auf das grau-weiß-gekachelte Bad frei.

„Hazel, bitte“, betete Tobias leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Pfoten.

„Toby?“, fragte Hazel sachte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Tobias fühlte ihre weiche kleine Pfote, die sich sachte beruhigend auf seine Hüfte legte. Ein weiterer Schauder zuckte durch seine schon angespannten Muskeln.

„Du solltest gehen“, sagte er, obwohl er es nicht wirklich wollte. „Er hat mich gekratzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich … ob ich mich angesteckt habe.“

Hazel ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt rückwärts, die Lippen zusammengepresst, während sie Tobias beobachtete, der über seinem Waschbecken gebeugt stand, sein Gesicht in den Pfoten vergraben. Sein ganzer Körper erbebte. Noch niemals hatte sie ihn so gesehen und sie hasste den Anblick. Ja, es war schon richtig, dass noch niemand herausgefunden hatte, was Raubtiere dazu brachte, zu Bestien zu werden, aber sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es so passierte, wie in irgendwelchen zweitklassigen Zombie-Filmen.

Ihre Brauen entschlossen zusammengezogen sprang sie mit ihren starken Hinterbeinen nach oben und erreichte den Badezimmertisch vor dem Waschbecken. Jetzt war sie auf Augenhöhe mit dem großen Tiger, der keine Anstalten machte, zu ihr aufzublicken.

„Toby“, sagte sie sanft und schob ihre Pfote unter sein Kinn und versuchte ihn sachte dazu zu bringen, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Aber er ließ den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen zusammengepresst.

„Tobias!“, herrschte Hazel ihn mit fester Stimme an.

Tobias hob langsam seinen Kopf und sah sie an. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen starrten in ihre.

„Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung“, sprach sie weiter. Sie hob ihre andere Pfote, um sein Gesicht zwischen beiden Pfoten halten zu können.

„Mami?“ fragte Lilly zögerlich von draußen, wobei sie vorsichtig auf die beiden vor sich sah. „Wird Toby jetzt auch krank?“

Hazel konnte fühlen, wie Tobias in ihren Pfoten zusammenzuckte.

„Natürlich nicht, Liebling“, antwortete Hazel und die Emotionen waren deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Er hat nur …“, sie schaute wieder auf Tobias weit aufgerissene Augen und bemerkte seinen schnellen Atem. Die Erkenntnis, was in ihm vor sich ging, erleichterte sie genauso, wie sie sie auch erschreckte. „Er hat nur Angst.“

„Ist schon gut, Toby“, flüsterte Lilly von ihrem Platz und wagte sich noch einen Schritt in das Bad hinein. „Ich hab‘ auch Angst.“

Lillys kleinlaute Stimme hinter ihm war der Tropfen, der den Damm zum Bersten brachte. Tobias Kopf fiel nach vorne und lehnte sich schwer gegen Hazels Brust. Hazel fühlte etwas auf ihren Füßen und als sie nach unten sah, erblickte sie feuchte Flecken auf ihrem Fell. Sie erkannte, dass er weinte.

„Ich kann dich nicht verlieren.“ Tobias rang mit seiner Stimme. „Ich kann nicht ...“ Er schluckte, konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen.

Hazel fühlte wie Tobias große Pranke sich sanft gegen ihren Rücken drückte, um sich an ihr festzuhalten. Er verbarg seine Schnauze in einem Büschel Fell an ihrem Hals, das aus dem Kragen ihrer Bluse hervorlugte.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er.

Hazel konnte kaum ein „Schsch“ herausbringen. Sie presste ihre geschlossenen Augen gegen das Fell auf seiner Stirn, während sie spürte, wie sich seine Finger auf einer Seite um ihre Hüfte krümmten.

Tobias fühlte an seinem Hosenbein einen festen Knuff und er senkte, ohne zu schauen, seine freie Pfote zu Lilly hinunter. Er spürte, wie das winzige Häschen eine Pfote auf seine Pranke setzte und sie wie eine Trittleiter benutzte, wobei ihre zwei kleinen Pfötchen sich fest an dem Ärmel seines Sweatshirts festhielten.

Trotz seiner Tränen musste er lächeln. Er hob sie vorsichtig an, bis sie neben Hazel auf dem Waschtisch stand. Dem Beispiel ihrer Mutter folgend stellte sich Lilly auf ihre Zehenspitzen und umarmte so viel von Tobias Kopf, wie sie mit ihren Armen umfassen konnte.

„Es ist ganz in Ordnung, Angst zu haben“, sagte sie und drückte ihn fest.

Und so stand Tobias da, umarmt von seinen beiden Häschen, bis sein Atem sich langsam beruhigte und das Pochen in seinen Ohren verschwunden war.

Wie lange die drei so in Tobias Bad standen, war ihnen nicht bewusst, aber plötzlich erinnerte sie ein leises Knurren von Lillys Magen daran, dass sie seit mehreren Stunden nichts gegessen hatte. Hazel hatte zwar ein paar Snacks in ihre Handtasche gepackt, aber die stand immer noch auf der Parkbank.

Wenn es um rein vegetarisches Essen ging, gaben Tobias Küchenschränke nichts her: Fast jedes Regal enthielt Fischkonserven oder Käferproteinprodukte. Glücklicherweise hatte er ein Glas Erdnussbutter und etwas Erdbeermarmelade ganz hinten in seinem Kühlschrank. Er musste sich wohl eingestehen, dass es im ganzen Land vermutlich keinen Haushalt gab, der nicht die Zutaten für ein Erdnussbuttersandwich mit Marmelade führte.

Weil seine Küchenarbeitsfläche für Hazel viel zu hoch war, war sie einfach hinaufgesprungen und saß jetzt im Schneidersitz neben seinem Schneidbrett. Sie hatten von dem tigergroßen Brotlaib eine Scheibe abgeschnitten und war jetzt dabei, diese in Stücke zu teilen, die für sie und Lilly passend waren.

Sie redeten nicht viel, aber es war keine Beklemmung zwischen ihnen zu spüren. Als sich Lilly auf die Couch setzte und auf seinem großen Fernseher eine Cartoon-Show ansah, erfüllte sogar das zerbrechliche Gefühl der Normalität die Wohnung. Draußen mochten die Sirenen heulen, so viel sie wollten, die Tiere schlossen sich in ihren Häusern ein und das ZPD durchkämmte die Stadt nach zwei weiteren Tieren, die zu Bestien geworden waren.

Tobias wusste, dass es eine Illusion war, aber hier in seiner Küche mit Hazel zu stehen, Erdnussbutter-und-Marmelade-Sandwiches zu machen, während Lilly auf seiner Couch fernsah, brachte ihn dazu, zu fühlen, dass das, was auch immer draußen geschah, ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

Nach dem Essen hatte Hazel darauf bestanden, ihm beim Abwasch zu helfen, selbst als Tobias betont hatte, dass er das auch niemals getan hatte, als er die paar Male drüben in ihrer Wohnung zu Gast gewesen war.

Trotzdem hörte sie nicht auf ihn und jetzt saß sie wieder auf seiner Arbeitsplatte und ließ die Füße über die Kante baumeln, während sie die Teller im Waschbecken neben sich abspülte. Draußen begann die Sonne sich dem Horizont zu nähern. Sie war sowieso schon durch die riesenhaften Wolkenkratzer der Innenstadt kaum zu sehen.

„Weil ich euch ja noch eine Übernachtung schulde, würde ich euch anbieten, hier zu bleiben“, erinnerte Tobias sie an die Nacht, in der er buchstäblich in ihre Wohnung eingefallen war, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie in Sicherheit waren, „aber ich weiß, dass Lilly morgen zur Schule muss und du nach dem langen Tag sicher in deinem eigenen Bett schlafen möchtest.“

Hazel nickte, während sie behutsam eines der Gläser in ihren Pfoten abtrocknete.

„Ja, das ist vermutlich das Beste. Obwohl ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie begeistert wäre, aus deinen Couchkissen eine Höhle zu bauen“, lächelte Hazel und brachte Tobias dazu, beim Abspülen zu kichern.

„Vielleicht ein anders Mal“, sagte er und reichte ihr ein weiteres Glas zum abtrocknen.

„Ja, ein anderes Mal“, erwiderte sie und streichelte ganz bewusst ihre Finger über seine Pfote, was ihm einen Schauer über die Haut jagte.

Tobias lachte leise auf und Hazel setzte ihre Arbeit an dem Geschirr fort, während ein kleines spitzbübisches Lächeln um ihre Lippen spielte. Er hatte es bis jetzt nicht gewusst, aber er hatte genau das gebraucht: Eine Versicherung, dass sich, egal was heute geschehen war, nichts zwischen ihnen verändert hatte.

„Ich werde morgen in den Park gehen und schauen, ob deine Tasche noch da ist“, versprach er, obwohl er es sehr bezweifelte: Nach jedem Angriff kam es zu allen Arten von Delikten: Die Unterwelt von Zoomania hatte sehr schnell realisiert, dass das ZPD jetzt mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt war.

„Glücklicherweise habe ich meine Schlüssel immer bei mir“, sagte Hazel und klopfte auf ihre Jeanstasche, bevor sie sich daran machte, den nächsten Teller abzutrocknen.

Sie verbiss es sich, jetzt über den Verlust ihres Handys und ihrer Geldbörse zu lamentieren. Das alles war ersetzbar, aber beinahe hatte sie heute Lilly verloren. Allein der Gedanke daran, bereitete ihr nachträglich noch Magenschmerzen und sie schloss die Augen für einen Augenblick.

Sie öffnete sie erst wieder, als sie Tobias Pfote fühlte, die sich sanft auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und blickte in ein Paar liebevoller bernsteinfarbener Augen.

„Ich lass Euch nicht zu Fuß gehen oder die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel nehmen“, sagte er bestimmter, als Hazel ihn je zuvor gehört hatte. „Ich werde Euch ein Taxi rufen“, und bevor Hazel einwenden konnte, dass ihr Geldbeutel in ihrer Tasche im Park war, fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde es bezahlen.“

„Danke“, sagte sie einfach und lehnte ihre Wange gegen die Pfote auf ihrer Schulter. Hazel war dankbar, für so vieles mehr, als nur für dem einfachen Gefallen, ihr ein Taxi zu besorgen.

* * *

Die Ausgangssperre würde in zwei Stunden beginnen, als Tobias sich endlich dazu durchrang, dass es jetzt sicher genug war, Hazel und Lilly loszuschicken. Vorsichtig, um Lilly nicht zu wecken, die mit dem Kopf in Hazels Schoß eingeschlafen war, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Zoomania City Taxi. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, war eine gelangweilte Stimme nach dem sechsten Klingelton durch das Telefon zu hören.

„Ja, hallo“, begann Tobias. „Ich hätte gerne ein Taxi an der Clarence Street 4d, bitte.“

„Selbstverständlich, benötigen Sie ein größeres Taxi oder die Standard-Mittelgröße?“, fragte die Dame am anderen Ende. Vermutlich hatte sie ihn, wegen seiner tiefen Stimme, als ein Tier der größeren Artenklassen erkannt.

„Nein, nein. Die Standardgröße reicht, aber …“, Tobias fühlte, dass er gleich etwas Furchtbares fragen würde, aber er wollte nicht Hazels oder Lillys Sicherheit aufs Spiel setzen, „könnten Sie bitte dafür sorgen, dass der Fahrer kein Raubtier ist?“

Es gab ein kurzes Schweigen in der Leitung. Als die Telefonistin wieder antwortete, troff ihre Stimme geradezu vor Gift: „Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

Ein leichtes Schnauben in der Stimme zeigte Tobias an, dass er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit mit einem wolfartigen Tier sprach und das Bedürfnis, sich zu entschuldigen, übermannte ihn. „Es tut mir leid, es ist für eine Häsin und ihr Kind“, begann er zu erklären und strich sich dabei unwillkürlich über seinen Kopf.

„Neinnein, ich habe schon verstanden“, antwortete die Dame von der Zentrale. Ihre Stimme war kalt wie Eis. „Sie sind nur einfach ein starker Hase, der seine Familie beschützen will, oder nicht?“

„Nein, ich bin …“

„Ihr Taxi wird in einer Viertelstunde in der Clarence Street sein.“

Die Telefonistin hatte abrupt aufgelegt und Tobias fühlte ein Drücken im Bauch. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass er gerade eben jemandem sehr weh getan hatte.

* * *

Dennoch fühlte sich Tobias erleichtert, als das Taxi mit einer Bache mittleren Alters am Steuer auftauchte. Einen Augenblick hatte er befürchtet, dass ihm die Telefonistin aus purer Gehässigkeit trotzdem ein Raubtier geschickt hätte, aber beim genaueren Nachdenken war klar, dass so etwas sie möglicherweise ihren Job gekostet hätte.

Lilly wollte auf keinen Fall Tobias große Couch und seinen für ihre Größe gigantischen Fernseher verlassen, aber nachdem Tobias ihr versprochen hatte, dass sie ihn bald wieder besuchen durfte, gab sie nach und folgte Hazel in das Taxi. Tobias fühlte, wie die Augen der Fahrerin misstrauisch auf ihm ruhten, als er die Fahrzeugtür hinter Hazel und Lilly schloss, beschloss aber, es einfach zu ignorieren. Stattdessen winke er dem Taxi hinterher, als es losfuhr.

Während sie noch die Straße hinunterfuhren, warf die Bache durch den Rückspiegel einen Blick auf Lilly, die auf dem Rücksitz kniete und Tobias durch die Heckscheibe winkte, der immer noch auf dem Gehsteig stand. Ihre kleinen Augen schauten dann durch den Rückspiegel auf Hazel und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ihre Lippen strafften sich um einen ihrer hervorstehenden Stoßzähne herum.

„Lady, geht mich zwar nix an, aber…“, begann sie mit der offensichtlichen Absicht, ihre Meinung auf jeden Fall Kund zu tun, „Sie sollten nich‘, mit solchen Typen rumhängen. Is‘ nich‘ sicher.“ Sie ließ ihren Blick bedeutungsschwanger auf Lilly hinübergleiten, während sie es sagte.

In Hazels brannte es, der Fahrerin ganz unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass „mit diesem Typen rumzuhängen“ genau der Grund war, warum Lilly jetzt unverletzt und glücklich hinten in ihrem Taxi saß und winkte, aber genau in dem Moment, als sie Luft geholt hatte, um sie damit anzufauchen, erlosch die Flamme in ihrem Inneren und sie begann sich unbeschreiblich müde zu fühlen. Das alles hatte sie so unendlich satt.

„Ja, sie haben absolut recht“, erwiderte sie stattdessen und Lilly sah, von der ungewöhnlichen Kälte in der Stimme ihrer Mutter überrascht, zu ihr herüber, „es geht Sie tatsächlich nichts an.“


	10. Keine Begegnung

„Evakuierung oder Quarantäne? Die Frage, die diesen Morgen jeden Einwohner Zoomanias beschäftigt, nachdem sich der Stadtrat heute zur ersten Verhandlung unter dem Vorsitz von Bürgermeisterin Bellwether persönlich zusammengefunden hat, um eine Lösung für die Bestien-Krise zu finden.“

Soweit sich Tobias zurückerinnern konnte, war er nie aufgewacht, bevor „Morgen mit Moosebridge“ begonnen hatte. Die Frühmorgennachrichten waren etwas, was er vorher noch niemals gesehen hatte und er konnte unmöglich sagen, ob er die junge Koaladame, die die Nachrichten las, jemals zuvor auf dem Bildschirm gesehen hatte. Sie könnte schon seit Jahren für diese Sendung arbeiten – Tobias hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung.

„Einige Tiere haben bereits für sich selbst eine Lösung gefunden und das Heft des Handelns in die eigenen Pfoten genommen. Buck berichtet jetzt live vom zoomanischen Hauptbahnhof.“

Tobias hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, während er sich bei geöffneter Badezimmertür die Zähne putzte und durch den Spiegel ab und zu einen Blick auf den Fernseher warf. Ein Lemming in einem hellbraunen Hemd stand hinter einem Trolley, der mit Koffern überladen war, neben ihm seine Frau und dahinter drei Kinder. Als er in das Mikrophon sprach, das ihm der Reporter entgegenhielt, sah er ziemlich lächerlich aus, weil es etwas dieselbe Größe hatte wie er selbst.

„Ich bin kein Rassist“, begann der Lemming mit quietschender Stimme zu sprechen, „aber ich werde, nur um meinen politischen Standpunkt zu vertreten, nicht das Leben meiner Familie riskieren. Wir werden erst zurückkehren, wenn die gute Bürgermeisterin eine akzeptable Lösung gefunden hat.“

Tobias wischte sich mit einem Handtuch über die Schnauze und schleuderte es recht heftig in die Duschkabine.

„Eine Meinung, die von vielen, hauptsächlich Beutetieren der kleineren Artenklassen, geteilt wird. Das Risiko, in der Stadt zu bleiben, ist ihrer Ansicht nach zu groß“, fasste Buck zusammen, als er sich wieder der Kamera zuwandte. Er holte Luft, um einen weiteren Satz zu sagen, aber Tobias brachte ihn mit Hilfe des Aus-Knopf auf der Fernbedienung zum Schweigen.

Jetzt am frühen Morgen waren die Straßen geradezu gespenstisch leer. Die nächtliche Ausgangssperre war erst vor wenigen Minuten zu Ende gegangen, was hieß, dass die meisten Tiere ihre Wohnungen noch nicht verlassen hatten.

Pflichtbewusst trottete Tobias durch den Park, erwartete aber nicht ernsthaft dort noch etwas zu finden. Dennoch hatte er versprochen, nach Hazels Tasche zu suchen. Er hoffte, rechtzeitig zurück zu sein, um sie noch vor ihrem Apartment zu erwischen, vielleicht könnten sie dann heute gemeinsam den Bus zur Arbeit nehmen.

Der Park war genauso tierleer wie die Straßen. Noch nicht einmal ein Jogger war zu sehen. Überreste des roten Polizei-Absperrbands hingen noch zwischen den Palmen und der Eingang des kleinen Cafés war provisorisch mit einer Sperrholzplatte an Stelle der demolierten Eingangstür versperrt.

Zu Tobias großer Überraschung lag Hazels alte ausgeblichene Tasche offenbar unangetastet auf der Parkbank. Vermutlich war es eine Verbindung aus purem Glück, der Angst, nach draußen zu gehen und der Tatsache, dass dieser Teil des Parks nach dem Angriff abgesperrt worden war, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass niemand sie bemerkt hatte.

Nachdem er einen kurzen Blick hineingeworfen hatte, klemmte sich Tobias die Tasche unter seinen Arm und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hazels Wohnblock.

Die zweite Überraschung an diesem Morgen erwartete ihn, als er vor dem gelben Wohngebäude stand: Ein stabiles Stahltor hatte die brüchige Holzeingangstüre ersetzt, die vorher schief in den Angeln im Türrahmen gehangen war.

Anders als die Türe, die durch das moderne Sicherheitstor ersetzt worden war, waren aber die Klingeln am Eingang noch nicht intakt. Nachdem er vorhin gesehen hatte, dass Hazels Handy in der Tasche unter seinem Arm steckte, war ihm klar, dass es sinnlos war, sie anzurufen.

Genau in dem Augenblick, in dem er beschlossen hatte, aufzugeben und allein zum Bus zu gehen, schwang das Tor auf und ein ihm oberflächlich bekanntes Schaf trat heraus. Als sie den Tiger erblickte, der direkt vor ihrer Schwelle stand, stieß sie ein alarmiertes Blöcken aus, das Tobias fast dazu brachte, vor Schreck die Tasche fallen zu lassen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Ähm - Guten Morgen“, stotterte Tobias das Schaf an, das in Abwehrhaltung mit ihren Hufen vor ihrer Brust dastand. „Mrs. Grazer?“

„Ja?“, brachte Mrs. Grazer heraus und fand wieder in ihr sonstiges stoisches Äußere zurück.

„Wissen Sie, ob Hazel zu Hause ist?“, fragte Tobias. „Hazel Burrow?“, fügte er hinzu, als das ältere Schaf keine Antwort gab. Mrs. Grazer kniff argwöhnisch ihre Augen hinter ihrer grün umrandeten Brille zusammen und musterte Tobias noch einmal von unten bis oben.

„Wozu wollen Sie das wissen?“

„Ich möchte ihr ihre Tasche zurückgeben.“ Tobias hielt zum Beweis die Tasche in die Höhe. Das Schaf schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, dann machte sie einen energischen Schritt zur Seite und blockierte mit ihrem Körper den Eingang.

„Ich werde sie ihr geben“, sagte sie und hielt ihm den Huf entgegen.

Tobias sank etwas in sich zusammen, gab aber dann dem Schaf Hazels Handtasche. Daraufhin sah Mrs. Grazer ihn erwartungsvoll an und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Tobias realisierte, dass sie darauf wartete, bis er jetzt gehen würde, bevor sie vorhatte, die Eingangstür wieder zu öffnen.

„Danke“, murmelte er und ging die paar Stufen hinunter. Erst als er mehrere Meter die Straße hinuntergegangen war, konnte er hören, dass das Schaf die Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt hatte, um das Stahltor zu öffnen.

* * *

Hazel hatte schon immer die 1920-er Architektur des Bürogebäudes des Ministeriums für Infrastruktur gemocht: Die verzierten Säulen und das marmorne Treppenhaus zeigten noch die Überreste einer vergangenen Ära, die von ökonomischen Optimismus geprägt war, und in der Partys an der Tagesordnung waren, bei denen der Champagner in Strömen geflossen war. Nicht, dass sie sich selbst auf Partys sonderlich wohl fühlte, aber diese Zeit hatte sie schon immer fasziniert. Außerdem war dies hier eines der wenigen Gebäude aus dieser Periode Zoomanias, die noch erhalten waren.

Sie durchquerte die altertümliche Drehtür aus Kupfer und Glas und lief über den spiegelnden Marmorboden, um die Rezeption für das Tagesgeschäft zu eröffnen. Als sie ihr Ziel halb erreicht hatte, blieb sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Mund stand halb offen:

Vor ihr war der sonst immer makellose Empfangsbereich mit Werkzeugen und Bauteilen aus Holz und Gips übersäht. Drei Biber in Arbeitsoveralls waren an Hazels üblichem Arbeitsplatz eifrig zu Gange. Soweit sie es von hier aus erkennen konnte, hatten sie die alte Empfangstheke zerlegt und waren bereits zur Hälfte mit dem Aufbau einer neuen, viel größeren fertig. Als sich die Überraschung gelegt hatte, spurtete sie zu den Bibern hinüber und sah auf den neuen Empfangstisch, der sie jetzt deutlich überragte.

„Was, um alles in der Welt …?“, begann sie, aber sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

Links neben ihr öffnete sich die Tür zum Büro ihrer Amtschefin. Diane Hilton steckte ihren gehörnten Kopf heraus und auf dem Gesicht der Gazelle breitete sich ein großes, erleichtertes Lächeln aus, als sie Hazel erblickte.

„Hazel! Oh, Gott sei Dank, Ihnen geht es gut. Ich habe gestern nahezu hundert Mal versucht, Sie auf dem Handy zu erreichen.“

Hazel fühlte ein Kribbeln von Schuldgefühlen. Natürlich wusste Diane von dem Vorfall im Park. In den Medien war, wie jeder Ausbruch zuvor, auch von diesem groß berichtet worden. Aber dennoch war Hazel so abgelenkt gewesen, dass sie gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, sich ein Telefon auszuleihen, um bei der Arbeit anzurufen, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Jetzt kniete sich ihre Chefin vor sie hin und umarmte das arme Häschen herzlich.

„Diane, was geht hier vor?“, Hazel deutete auf die Biber, die jetzt gerade dabei waren, ein paar Nägel an der neuen Theke einzuschlagen.

„Ah, das.“ Auf Diane Gesicht machte sich ein etwas unbehaglicher Ausdruck breit. In Hazel begann ein ungutes Gefühl aufzukeimen. „Ich werde es Ihnen in meinem Büro erklären.“

Dianes Büro war sehr einfach eingerichtet, ganz typisch für ein Leittier im mittleren gehobenen Dienst. Ein paar Pflanzen, Bilder von ihren beiden Zwillingskitzen mit ihrem Vater auf einem Jahrmarkt und ein paar Ordner, die irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkten, standen auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Hazel, Sie sind eine wundervolle Rezeptionistin“, begann Diane und Hazel begann ein dumpfes Drücken in ihrem Magen zu spüren, „und ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass Sie das hier persönlich nehmen, aber der Stadtrat hat beschlossen, und da stimme ich ihm auch voll zu, dass die Empfangsbereiche in Regierungsgebäuden zurzeit als Risikobereich einzustufen sind.“

Sie schaute Hazel über ihre Brillengläser hinweg bedeutungsvoll an.

„Und daher haben wir uns entschlossen, dass Erika Ihre jetzige Funktion als Rezeptionistin übernehmen soll.“

Hazel fühlte sich, als ob der Raum um sie herum plötzlich kleiner wurde: Sie wurde gefeuert! Sie wurde gefeuert und durch ein Nilpferd ersetzt! Wie sollte sie ihre Miete bezahlen? Und da war noch Strom und Gas, ganz zu schweigen von dem, was dann noch für Lebensmittel übrigblieb, was sowieso schon recht knapp war.

Diane bemerkte, wie Hazel immer heftiger atmete und bemerkte, dass sie ihre Worte etwas weiser hätte wählen sollen.

„Natürlich bieten wir Ihnen eine neue Funktion unten im Archiv an. Aber Hazel …“, Diane nahm ihre Brille ab und verschränkte ihre Hufe auf ihrem Schreibtisch, „und ich spreche hier als Freundin und auch als Mutter wie Sie, nicht als Ihre Chefin.“ Sie sah Hazel verständnisvoll an. „Nachdem was gestern passiert ist, würde Sie niemand dafür verurteilen, wenn Sie die Stadt verlassen würden. Ich weiß, dass ich die Chance ergreifen würde, wenn ich Jenny und Kelly dadurch in Sicherheit bringen könnte.“

Hazel schwieg. Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie in den ersten Wochen, in denen die Vorfälle in den Medien aufgeflammt waren, mit der Idee gespielt hatte, Lilly mit zu ihren Eltern heim nach Nageria zu nehmen.

„Ich kann Ihnen zusagen, dass Sie Ihre jetzige Position wiederbekommen werden, wenn Sie zurückkommen“, betonte die Gazelle. „Sie wären nicht das erste kleine Säugetier, das einen bezahlten Urlaub erhalten würde. Ich weiß schon von über einem Dutzend Fällen aus anderen Behörden. Die Stadtregierung zeigt sehr viel Verständnis für Ihre Lage. Ich glaube, die Bürgermeisterin persönlich ist dafür verantwortlich, dass so vielen der staatlich angestellten kleinen Beutetiere ein bezahlter Urlaub oder auch eine spontane Versetzung genehmigt wurde.“

„Bezahlter Urlaub?“, wiederholte Hazel zögerlich. Sie glaubte noch gar nicht wirklich, was sie da hörte. „Wie lange?“

„Ihr Gehalt ist für einen Monat garantiert“, erwiderte Diane und lächelte sie ermutigend an. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das genug Zeit für Bellwether, um eine Lösung für diesen Schlamassel zu finden. Wenn nicht, dann können Sie, nach aktuellem Stand, die Beurlaubung noch weiter ausdehnen.“

Hazel schaute auf den hölzernen Schreibtisch, vor dem sie stand. Sie verspürte eine überraschend starke Abneigung gegen die Vorstellung, die Stadt jetzt zu verlassen.

Es gab keinen logischen Grund, warum sie das Angebot nicht annehmen sollte. Daheim in Nageria waren Raubtiere selten. Ohne Zweifel wären Lilly und sie dort sicherer. Ihre Eltern wären von der Vorstellung sicher begeistert, nachdem die meisten ihrer jüngeren Geschwister schon lange ausgezogen waren und zahlreiche der Räume nun leer standen. Hazel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Vater seine Enkelin auch jetzt innerhalb des Schuljahrs an der Grundschule anmelden konnte, wenn sie ihn darum bat, immerhin spielte er schon seit Jahren jeden Samstagnachmittag mit dem Direktor Bridge. Lilly kannte mehr als die Hälfte der anderen Kinder vom Sommerurlaub und Familienfesten. Außerdem wäre Lilly dann näher an ihrem Vater und ihren Halbbrüdern und -schwestern.

Neben ihrer Arbeit gab es wirklich nichts, was sie in Zoomania hielt. Es gab keinen Grund, warum sie diese Möglichkeit in den Wind schlagen sollte. Keinen, bis auf einen einzigen.

* * *

Seine Küche wirkte geradezu trostlos und verlassen. Damals, als er sie eingerichtet hatte, hatte Tobias gedacht, dass das schwarz-graue Design cool und zeitgemäß wäre, aber jetzt ließ es den gesamten Raum nur noch düster erscheinen.

Tobias suchte eine Kasserolle und ein paar Zutaten für ein einfaches Nudelgericht zusammen und schaltete den Fernseher an, um mit etwas Hintergrundgeräuschen die Stille zu füllen. Vielleicht könnte er ja den Zeichentricksender wiederfinden, den Lilly gestern gesehen hatte. Irgendetwas, Hauptsache keine Nachrichten.

Während er wartete, dass das Wasser zu kochen begann, musste Tobias feststellen, dass er immer wieder auf sein Handy blickte, das neben ihm auf der Arbeitsfläche lag – viel häufiger als normal. Sollte er anrufen, um zu überprüfen, ob Hazel ihre Tasche wiederbekommen hatte?

Er hob das Gerät auf und wog es in seiner Pfote, so als ob ihm das die Entscheidung erleichtern würde. Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es, der Bildschirm leuchtete auf und zeigte Hazels Bild, auf dem sie an dem sonnigen Tag auf der Parkbank gesessen hatte. Fast hätte Tobias das Handy fallenlassen und es wäre in das kochende Wasser gelandet, als er so schnell wie irgendwie möglich versuchte, das kleine grüne Symbol über den Bildschirm zu ziehen, um abzuheben.

„Hi!“, ihm fiel auf, dass es wahrscheinlich ein wenig ungeduldig geklungen haben musste.

„Hi“, erwiderte Hazel und schaltete hastig ihren Fernseher auf stumm, als Tobias abgehoben hatte.

„Mrs. Grazer hat dir also deine Tasche zurückgegeben“, stellte er fest und griff nach einer Tunfischdose im Regal. „War sie nicht daran interessiert, wieso ein Tiger deine Tasche hatte?“

Hazels kurzes Auflachen ließ ihm auch ein Lächeln übers Gesicht huschen. Es hörte sich so gut an, sie lachen zu hören, zu wissen, dass selbst nach dem Vorfall gestern, noch irgendetwas in Ordnung war. Lauter kleine Momente, die ihm Normalität vorgaugelten. Es war ihm klar, dass es nur Selbsttäuschung war, aber dennoch klammerte er sich an diese Augenblicke, so als wären sie das Letzte, das ihn noch bei Verstand bleiben ließ.

„Nein“, gluckste Hazel, „aber ich hab‘ ihr angesehen, dass sie fragen wollte. Morgen bin ich ganz bestimmt das Gerede des ganzen Blocks.“

Tobias versuchte seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, aber er konnte selbst die Unsicherheit darin hören.

„Und das ist für dich in Ordnung, oder …?“

„Oh, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken“, sagte Hazel. Sie rutschte etwas auf ihrem Sitz herum und fühlte, wie die Hitze in ihre Ohren stieg. Glücklicherweise telefonierten sie nur.

Tobias konnte das Rascheln von Stoff hören, als sie sich anders hinsetzte und in einem Teil seines Hirns machte sich die Frage breit, ob sie vielleicht gerade im Bett lag und das gleiche fliederfarbene Nachthemd anhatte, in dem er sie einmal zuvor gesehen hatte.

Als er ihr Unbehagen spürte, verscheuchte er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und versuchte stattdessen das Thema zu wechseln.

„Also, ich bin froh, dass ihr endlich neue Türen habt“, sagte er und zog gleichzeitig den Deckel seiner Konservendose mit einer Kralle ab.

„Ähm, ja. Der Hausbesitzer hat sie letzte Woche einbauen lassen. Ich hatte vergessen, es dir zu erzählen.“

Irgendetwas schwang mit ihrer Stimme mit, was Tobias ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend verursachte.

„Hazel, ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragte er unsicher. Ihm war klar, dass das eine blöde Frage war. Gab es in diesen Tagen überhaupt etwas, das in Ordnung war?

„Heute hat mich meine Chefin zur Seite genommen“, begann Hazel. Sie dachte, dass der einfachste Weg es ihm zu sagen der wäre, geradewegs nach vorne zu preschen: „Aus Sicherheitsgründen werde ich durch ein größeres Tier ersetzt.“

„Sie haben dich entlassen?“, fragte Tobias geschockt. Er hatte sich gedacht, dass wenn einer von ihnen „aus Sicherheitsgründen“ entlassen würde, es ganz bestimmt ihn getroffen hätte.

„Nein, ich könnte ins Archiv versetzt werden, wenn ich will, aber …“, Hazel atmete einmal tief durch. Sie zog ihre Füße unter sich, bis sie auf ihrem bequemen Sessel seitlich kniete. „Sie hat mir einen einmonatigen bezahlten Urlaub angeboten.“

„Oh“, brachte Tobias heraus, als ihm langsam dämmerte, was das bedeutete.

„Ich könnte Lilly mit zu meinen Eltern nach Nageria nehmen“, fuhr sie fort, „Dort könnte sie zur Schule gehen und draußen auf den Feldern spielen und …“, sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag die Argumente gesammelt, aber jetzt war da eine große Leere in ihrem Kopf.

Tobias fühlte, wie er mit seiner Pranke das Handy immer fester umschloss.

„Das …“, er schloss seine Augen und räusperte sich, „das ist ein wirklich gutes Angebot, Hazel“, sprach er dann mit ruhiger Stimme weiter, obwohl es sich eng um seine Brust anfühlte.

Es wäre total dämlich, wenn sie nicht die Chance ergreifen würde, mit einem stabilen finanziellen Polster aus der Stadt zu kommen. Er wusste nicht viel von Nageria, aber einer Sache war er sich sicher: Dort gab es kaum Raubtiere und – weitaus wichtiger noch – soweit er wusste, waren bis jetzt von dort keine Übergriffe von wildgewordenen Tieren berichtet worden.

„Ich weiß, es ist nur so …“, Hazel sog die Luft ein und schaute nach unten in ihren Schoß, „… ich möchte nicht gehen ohne …“ _dich_. Das letzte Wort sprach sie nicht aus. Es schwebte in der Luft zwischen ihnen. Und obwohl es niemals gesagt wurde, war seine Bedeutung zwischen ihnen dennoch klar.

Tobias hatte das Wasser, das auf seinem Herd kochte, vergessen. Er starrte einfach auf die Arbeitsfläche aus Granit vor sich. Seine Zunge lag unangenehm trocken in seinem Maul.

„Warum?“

Vielleicht war es selbstsüchtig von ihm zu fragen, aber er musste es einfach von ihr hören.

Hazel rutschte auf ihrem Sitz herum und wechselte das Telefon an ihr anderes Ohr. Sie senkte ihre Stimme noch etwas mehr, so dass Lilly sie ganz sicher nicht durch ihre Schlafzimmertür hören konnte.

„Ich …“ Hazel schaute nach oben zur Decke und plötzlich füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Warum musste sie nur so emotional sein? „Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich dich im Stich lasse. So als ob, wenn wir jetzt gehen, es nicht wieder …“, sie stockte auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. „Dass es nicht mehr so sein wird, wie jetzt.“

Hazel hielt den Atem an, während sie auf Tobias Antwort wartete.

Tobias starrte weiter auf die Granitfläche vor sich. Erinnerungen, wie Hazel gestern hier gesessen hatte, flammten in ihm auf. Er lehnte sein Gesicht gegen seine Pfoten. Langsam breitete sich Wärme in seiner Brust aus, sachte wie der Sonnenaufgang. Seine Pfoten begannen sich unentschlossen zu öffnen und zu schließen.

Sie standen am Beginn von Etwas, das noch so zart und zerbrechlich war, dass jedes falsche Wort es zerstören könnte, aber dennoch so stark war, dass offenbar eine ganze Stadt, die mit Angst und Feindseligkeit angefüllt war, es dennoch nicht davon abhalten konnte zu wachsen.

Stille breitete sich aus, so lange, dass Hazel schon fürchtete, dass die Verbindung abgerissen war. Als Tobias endlich wieder sprach, war eine Spur von Melancholie in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ich werde hier sein, wenn ihr zurückkommt“, versicherte Tobias ihr. Beinahe hätte er, _falls ihr zurückkommt_ , gesagt.

Hazel nickte schweigend, selbst wenn es durch das Telefon nicht zu sehen war. Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, aber die ganzen Gefühle in ihr sammelten sich zu einem dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals und machten es ihr immer schwerer, sie in Worte zu fassen. Bevor sie sie endlich aussprechen konnte, war wieder Tobias tiefer Bariton zu hören.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass ihr geht“, gab er zu, die Stimme leise und ehrlich. Tobias stand hier, mitten in seiner eigenen Küche, aber dennoch fühlte er sich, als ob er am Rande einer Klippe stehen würde.

„Immer wenn ich mit Euch zusammen bin, dann ist es so, als ob es die Welt irgendwie wieder Sinn macht“, fuhr er fort und lauschte aufmerksam auf Hazels Atem, um ihre Reaktion einschätzen zu können, „aber ich will auch, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid. Und ihr seid in Nageria sicherer als hier. Ihr beide.“

„In _deiner_ Gegenwart fühle ich mich sicher“, betonte Hazel, wohl wissend dass ihre Stimme etwas lauter wurde. „Sicherer als ich mich jemals gefühlt habe, seid dieser ganze Schlamassel begonnen hat.“ Sie konnte ein unterdrücktes Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung hören, es klang nervös, aber glücklich.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du das sagst“, sagte Tobias leise. Er lehnte seine Stirn an seine Pfoten und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf der Arbeitsfläche ab.

„Ich weiß, dass du uns niemals etwas antuen würdest“, fuhr Hazel fort, während sie eine der Decken von Lillys Kissenhöhle zu sich zog und sich in sie einmummelte.

Tobias fühlte, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in seiner Brust ausbreitete, als er ihre Worte hörte. Er lächelte, aber er fühlte gleichzeitig das Bohren des Zweifels, der tief in seinem Inneren lauerte. Der Schrecken von gestern war noch frisch in seinem Gedächtnis und die letzten Reste des Adrenalins kreisten immer noch in seinen Adern.

„Aber ich habe Angst davor, dass ich das doch werde“, gab er zu und schluckte hörbar, „oder jemand andere wird es. Gestern hatten wir Glück. Ich …“, er richtete sich zur vollen Höhe auf und zerrte an seinen Ohren, während er mit seinen Pranken durch sein Kopfhaar fuhr. „Ich kann Euch nicht verlieren“, sagte er und atmete tief aus.

Hazel zog es das Herz zusammen, als er die Worte, die er gestern schon gesagt hatte, wiederholte.

„Ich weiß“, sagte sie und zog die Decke noch fester an sich. Sie bereitete sich darauf vor, ihm jetzt auch etwas zu gestehen.

„Ich hab‘ auch Angst. Ich hab‘ Angst, dass dich jemand anfallen könnte, Angst, dass die Polizei auf dich schießen könnte und Angst, dass du eines Morgens aufwachen könntest und nicht mehr du selbst bist, und dass ich dich auf diese Weise verlieren könnte.“ Sie wischte sich ein paar Tränen mit einem Zipfel der Decke von ihren Wangen, und ein tiefer zittriger Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen, jetzt wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte.

„Du hast Angst davor, dass ich zur Bestie werden könnte, aber du hast keine Angst, dass ich Euch verletzen könnte?“, fragte Tobias. Der Widerspruch brachte ihn dazu, hoffnungslos zu lächeln.

„Ja“, flüsterte Hazel.

„Das macht nicht den geringsten Sinn, Hazel“, seufzte er, aber eine Spur Lachen war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„In letzter Zeit gab es vieles, was normalerweise keinen Sinn ergibt“, erwiderte sie leise. Die Art, wie sie es sagte, füllte den Satz mit mehr Bedeutung, als sie ursprünglich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Hazel“, sagte er zärtlich. Ihr Name klang in seinem Kopf nach. Er wusste, was sie meinte, oder zumindest hoffte er, dass er es tat, hoffte, dass sie von derselben Sache redeten.

Selbst wenn Zoomania nicht am Rande eine Krise stehen würde, waren seine Gefühle, die Gefühle, die er schon seit einiger Zeit gefühlt hatte, schon kompliziert genug. Es war, als würde er von einer unwiderstehlichen Macht in eine Richtung gezogen, auf eine Grenze zu, die er nicht überschreiten durfte, die er aber dennoch so sehr überschreiten wollte.

„Hazel, ich …“, begann er und machte sich bereit, von der Kante der Klippe zu springen, an der er in seiner eigenen Küche stand. In der letzten Sekunde verlor er aber den Mut: „Ich glaube wirklich, dass du das Angebot annehmen solltest“, sagte er schließlich.

„Das habe ich“, sagte Hazel. Sie schluckte schmerzhaft den Kloß in ihrem Hals. „Ich weiß, es gibt viele, die gerne mit mir tauschen würden. Ich sollte glücklich sein, irgendwie. Vor einem Monat hätte ich nicht gezögert, aber Toby …“ Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Sie vergrub ihre Mund und Nase in ihrer Pfote und schloss die Augen, um die Tränen darin einzusperren.

„Es ist nur ein paar Stunden entfernt“, versuchte Tobias beruhigend zu klingen. Er wusste sehr gut, dass es genauso gut am anderen Ende der Welt sein könnte: Wenn sie jetzt ging, waren die Chancen gering, dass sie zurückkommen würde, solange es Raubtiere gab, die zu Bestien wurden. Es wäre ein unnötiges Risiko. Es wäre es nicht wert, es einzugehen. Und wenn die Stadtverwaltung schließlich sich darauf einigen würde, dass Evakuierung die beste Lösung wäre, würde sie sowieso nicht zurückkommen können. Wenn sie sich stattdessen auf eine Quarantäne einigen würden … Nun, dann war überhaupt nicht abzusehen, was passieren würde.

„Du weißt genau, dass das keinen Unterschied macht“, sagte Hazel. Ihre Stimme klang gedämpft, weil sie sich in der Decke vollständig eingehüllt hatte.

„Es gibt Muzzle Time“, meinte Tobias, was ihr ein tränenersticktes Lachen entlockte, das in einem leichten Schluchzen endete.

„Bitte weine nicht“, flüsterte er, aber ihr Schluchzen ergriff auch von ihm Besitz. „Du wirst in Sicherheit sein. Und mir wird es gut gehen“, versprach er sowohl sich selbst als auch Hazel.

„Es ist so ein Durcheinander“, sagte Hazel und wischte wieder ihre Tränen fort, „so ein furchtbares Durcheinander.“

„Ja“, stimmte er zu und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Pranke.

Sie sagten eine ganze Weile nichts mehr. Lauschten nur auf die Stille, die leicht von dem Rauschen der Telefonverbindung gestört wurde.

„Wann brecht ihr auf?“, fragte Tobias schließlich. Die Frage war nicht mehr länger zu vermeiden.

„Am Freitag. Ich muss noch verschiedene Dinge mit Lillys Schule regeln, meinen Arbeitsplatz aufräumen und packen.“ Hazel dachte an die vielen Dinge, die sie in den nächsten 24 Stunden zu erledigen hatte.

„Kann ich Euch sehen, bevor ihr fahrt? Ich könnte euch zum Bahnhof begleiten und aufpassen, dass ihr sicher loskommt?“, bot er an. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er vor einer Tür stehen, die sich langsam vor ihm schloss.

„Das wäre schön“, sagte Hazel, wobei sie versuchte, dass ihre Stimme stabil klang.

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen aus, keiner von beiden wusste, was es noch zu sagen gab.

„Dann sehen wir uns am Freitag.“ – „Ja, bis Freitag.“

Als sie aufgelegt hatte, war sein Nudelwasser fast vollständig verkocht. Tobias gab sich gar nicht die Mühe, Neues zu machen. Er hatte seinen Appetit vollständig verloren.


	11. Abschied

Er würde zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. In diesen Tagen bedeutete das, sein Glück herauszufordern. Vielleicht war er ja schon paranoid, aber er hätte schwören können, dass die Betriebsleitung geradezu auf jede Möglichkeit lauerte, ein Raubtier entlassen zu können. In dieser Beziehung war Kevin in einer besseren Position als er: Tobias hatte ehrlicherweise Otter nicht einmal zu den Raubtieren gezählt, bevor er angefangen hatte, mit Kevin zu arbeiten.

Damals, bei ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Mittagspause, hatte Tobias recht taktlos danach gefragt, worauf Kevin demonstrativ in den Seeigel gebissen hatte, den er sich zum Essen mitgebracht hatte, mit Schale und Allem. Tobias hatte nur zu deutlich verstanden.

Er wusste, dass es Kevin auf die Nerven ging, das jeder ihn als süß und knuddelig ansah, aber gerade jetzt genoss er die großen Vorteile dieses Klischees und begann es auch zu pflegen: Tobias hatte Kevin seit Wochen nicht mehr Meeresfrüchte zur Pause essen sehen.

Die Sonne strahlte warm und hell auf den Gehsteig vor dem gelben Wohngebäude. Die festungsartige Sicherheitsstahltür stach geradezu aus dem sonstigen Erscheinungsbild des Gebäudes, das den Charme einer vergangenen Epoche hatte, hervor. Tobias stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und betrachtete diese scheußliche Tür, während er wartete.

Lilly tauchte als erste auf und hielt eifrig für Hazel die Tür auf, die einen riesigen Koffer hinter sich herzog, zumindest war er für Hasenstandard riesig. Lilly hatte ihren rosafarbenen Rucksack und ein lilafarbenes Kleid an, offensichtlich hatte sie sich für das Treffen mit ihren Großeltern herausgeputzt.

Als sie Tobias auf der anderen Seite der Straße bemerkte, begann sie zu strahlen und wie immer konnte er gar nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln. Sie war wie immer ein kleiner Sonnenschein.

Mit einem Satz übersprang sie die Stufen, um quer über die Straße zu rennen.

„Lilly!“ Hazels strenge Stimme brachte ihre Tochter am Rand des Gehsteiges auf ihren Zehenspitzen zum Anhalten. Lilly strich sich demonstrativ ihr Kleid glatt und schaute übertrieben deutlich nach links und rechts, bevor sie die Straße überquerte.

Tobias gluckste. Oh mein Gott, wie sehr würde er dieses kleine Häschen vermissen.

„Toby, fang mich!“ Lilly sprang an ihm in die Höhe. Nur wenige Zentimeter fehlten ihr, um auf seiner Schulter zu landen, es gelang ihr aber, sich an seinem Hemd festzuklammern und sich mit leichter Unterstützung seiner Pfote auf ihren Aussichtpunkt hochzuziehen.

„Bald kannst du ganz bis ganz nach oben springen!“, meinte Tobias ermutigend.

Er ging mit langen Schritten Hazel entgegen und hob ihren Koffer ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren an, was ihm ein kleines dankbares Lächeln einbrachte.

Schweigend gingen sie gemeinsam in Richtung Hauptbahnhof. Lilly wirkte nicht bekümmert. Sie war viel zu sehr von der Vorfreude erfüllt, ihre Großeltern, ihren Vater und ihrer Halbgeschwister schon lange vor Weihnachten wiederzusehen, um darüber nachzugrübeln, warum sie überhaupt nach Nageria umzogen.

Hazel hatte ihre Augen auf den Weg vor sich gerichtet und versuchte keine Emotionen zu zeigen, aber ihre herunterhängenden Ohren verrieten genug.

Tobias zermarterte sich den Kopf, was er sagen könnte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Oder anders: Es fiel ihm viel zu viel ein: alles Dinge, die er nicht gesagt hatte, alles, was er sich wünschte, ihr zu sagen, es aber nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Auf dem Hauptbahnhof war, wie an jedem Morgen, das übliche Gewimmel von Pendlern aller Arten und Größen zu sehen. Lilly drehte ihren Kopf, bei dem Versuch alles und jeden zu sehen, in alle möglichen Richtungen. Sie war zwar schon vorher auf dem Bahnhof gewesen, aber damals hatte sie immer nach oben schauen müssen, niemals abwärts.

Auf den ersten Blick sah es so aus, als wären die üblichen Geschäfte wie an jedem Arbeitstag zu Gange, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung fiel Tobias auf, das es doch gewisse Unterschiede zu sonst gab: Die deutlichere Polizeipräsenz war das Eine, die vorsichtigen Blicke, die die Tiere jedem Raubtier zuwarfen, an dem sie vorbeikamen, das Andere. Einige waren diskret, aber andere starrten ihn geradezu unverschämt an.

Inmitten der Menge von Säugetieren, die in ihrer üblicher Arbeitskleidung unterwegs waren, konnte er eine ungewöhnlich große Zahl kleinerer Tiere mit Koffern entdecken, hauptsächlich Beutetiere, an der einen oder anderen Stelle ein Frettchen oder ein Otter, die offensichtlich vorhatten, eine Weile aus der Stadt zu verschwinden.

Obwohl Hazel neben ihm ging, hatte sie kein einziges Wort gesprochen, seit sie ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte. Ab und zu strich sie beim Gehen mit ihrer Pfote an seinem Hosenbein entlang, einfach, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie in Gedanken bei ihm war. Für mehr fehlte ihr der Mut.

Wenn Tobias etwas kleiner gewesen wäre, hätte er ihre Pfote halten können, aber solange sie nicht nach oben langte, konnte er sie nicht ergreifen.

Obwohl er ihren Koffer in die andere Pfote genommen hatte, so dass die auf ihrer Seite frei war ergriff Hazel sie nicht, aber in einer schnellen und scheinbar beiläufigen Bewegung rieb sie ihre Wange sachte gegen seinen Pfotenrücken, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge auf der überfüllten Hauptebene bahnten.

Die Rolltreppe, die sie zum Bahnsteig 8 hinunterführte, wo der Zug nach Nageria bald abfahren würde, war die Lösung für sein Problem: Tobias trat, Lilly immer noch auf seiner Schulter, als erster auf die Rolltreppe. Hazel blieb zwei Stufen hinter ihm. Als sie sich abwärts bewegten, blickte Tobias hinter sich und sah, dass Hazels Pfote jetzt auf derselben Höhe wie seine eigene war.

Hazel ließ ihren Blick über die Tiere auf dem Bahnsteig unter ihnen schweifen, als sie eine große warme Pranke spürte, die sich zärtlich um ihre Pfote schloss. Überrascht schaute sie nach oben und sie blickte in Tobias warme, braune Augen.

Er hielt sie sanft, so dass sie sich leicht, wenn sie es gewollt hätte, aus seinem Griff hätte winden können, aber stattdessen drückte Hazel so fest zurück, wie sie nur konnte.

In Tobias Gesicht breitete sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln aus und auch er verstärkte zärtlich seinen Griff, so dass ihre Pfote fest gegen seine große Handfläche gepresst wurde.

Auch als sie von der Rolltreppe traten, hielten sie sich weiter fest, obwohl Hazel dabei ihren Arm fast über Kopfhöhe halten musste.

Tobias sah einen Hirsch, der von dem Anblick so überrascht wirkte, dass er zweimal hinsehen musste, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen. Die starke Anspannung in der Luft brachte die sonst eher uninteressierten Reisenden deutlich mehr dazu auf ihre Umgebung zu achten als üblich.

Sie waren schon ein besonderer Anblick: Ein großer Tiger mit einem winzigen Häschen auf seiner Schulter, der einen Koffer in Hasengröße in einer Pranke trug und gleichzeitig Hazel an der anderen führte.

Die anderen Tiere auf dem Bahnsteig taten gar nicht, als würden sie es übersehen. Zu Tobias Beruhigung ließen sie sie in Frieden, obwohl in den Blicken der meisten Ablehnung oder Skepsis zu erkennen war.

Mit einem sanften elektrischen Surren fuhr der Zug in den Bahnhof ein und eine weibliche Stimme verkündete über die Lautsprecher seine Ankunft.

„Du musst jetzt leider Absteigen, kleine Lady“, sagte Tobias zu Lilly, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter stand, wie der Papagei eines Piraten.

Als er sich hinkniete, damit Lilly von ihm herunterklettern konnte, musste er den Koffer und Hazels Pfote loslassen. Sie war zwar ziemlich gut darin, in die Höhe zu springen, aber beim Landen brauchte sie noch Übung und Tobias war einfach zu groß, dass sie einfach herunterhopsen konnte.

„Warum kannst du nicht mit uns zu Oma mitkommen?“, fragte Lilly und macht einen Schmollmund, während sie sich von seiner Schulter heruntergleiten ließ.

Hazel warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu und einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Lilly, das weißt du doch“, sagte er und legte vorsichtig einen Finger unter ihr Kinn, „aber ich würde nicht in das Haus passen, oder?“

„Oh“, auf Lilly Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln. „Nein! Du würdest nicht mal durch die Tür passen!“

„Genau“, sagte er. Er sah, dass Hazel sich ihre Pfote an den Mund presste, in ihren Augen begannen Tränen zu glitzern. „Was wäre nur, wenn ich stecken bleibe?“

„Opa, wäre so sauer“, kicherte Lilly.

„Du willst doch nicht, dass sich dein armer Opa aufregt“, sagte er und tätschelte ihre Wange mit den Spitzen von zwei Fingern.

„Der Schnellzug nach Nageria wird in wenigen Minuten von Gleis 8 abfahren.“

Die Durchsage klingelte in seinen Ohren. Er ließ seine Pfote von Lillys Wange heruntergleiten.

„Ihr müsst euern Zug erwischen.“ Er versuchte sein Lächeln aufrecht zu halten, aber er musste trotzdem traurig aussehen, denn Lilly sprang schnell auf seinen Oberschenkel und umschloss mit ihren Armen so viel von seinem kräftigen Hals, wie sie umfassen konnte.

„Tschüß, Toby!“, sagte sie und schloss ihre Pfoten um ein paar Büschel seines Fells zu kleinen Fäusten. „Ich versprech‘ dir, dass ich dich jeden Tag anrufe!“

Tobias legte zärtlich seine große Pranke auf Lillys Rücken und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Neben sich konnte er Hazel leise wimmern hören, aber bevor er zu ihr schauen konnte, fühlte er, wie sie ihr Gesicht in seinem Halsansatz vergrub.

„Ich werde dich vermissen.“ Ihre Stimme wurde durch sein Fell gedämpft, aber er hörte sie deutlich.

„Ja, ich auch.“

Er würde sie beide vermissen, er würde Hazel vermissen, aber das hier war das einzige logische, was sie tun konnten. Sie wären in Sicherheit, und das war das, was am meisten zählte.

Hazel fühlte Tobias Arm, wie er sich um sie legte, und sie und Lilly in eine warme Umarmung schloss. Um sie herum begann sich der Bahnsteig allmählich zu leeren, da die anderen Tiere den Zug bestiegen. Sie hielten einander fest, um das Unvermeidliche noch ein klein wenig hinauszuzögern.

„Ah, ihr werdet den Zug verpassen.“ Tobias Stimme klang belegt. Zögerlich zog er seine Pfoten von den beiden Häschen zurück.

Tränen liefen gleichmäßig über Hazels Gesicht und ließen das Fell unter ihren Augen dunkel erscheinen. „Hey“, flüsterte er und schmiegte seine große Pfote an ihre Wange. „Es wird alles gut werden.“

Er glaubte selbst nicht an seine Worte, aber er hoffte, dass sie sich doch als wahr herausstellen würden, aber gerade in diesem Moment war es ihm unmöglich, sich vorzustellen wie.

Auch Hazel konnte es nicht. Sie hob ihre eigene Pfote zu seiner auf ihrer Wange und hielt ihn fest. Der Bahnsteig war jetzt fast leer, es wurde höchste Zeit, um in den Zug zu steigen.

Im letzten Augenblick drehte Hazel ihren Kopf und presste ihre Lippen auf seine Handfläche. „Leb wohl.“

Sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen, ihn noch einmal anzusehen, vor Angst, dann völlig zusammenzubrechen. Eilig packte sie ihren Koffer und machte sich mit Lilly im Schlepptau auf den Weg zum Zug. Diese lief rückwärts, um Tobias zu winken.

Selbst als sich die Türen des Zuges sanft hinter Hazel und Lilly geschlossen hatten, blieb Tobias auf dem Bahnsteig knien. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er von anderen Passanten angestarrt wurde, er bemerkte es kaum.

Mit einem elektrischen Sirren glitt der Zug aus dem Bahnhof. Eine herrenlose Zeitung wurde von dem Luftstrom vom Rand des Bahnsteigs mitgerissen und flatterte auf die Schienen.

Das Fell auf seiner rechten Pfote war noch immer von Hazels Tränen feucht und er konnte noch das Prickeln dort spüren, wo ihre Lippen seine Handfläche berührt hatten.

Es tat so weh.

Der Schmerz war so wirklich, als ob er von einem Taser getroffen wurde. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er weinte, bis seine Sicht durch die Tränen unscharf wurde.

„Hey, Tiger!“ Eine strenge Stimme war auf dem Bahnsteig zu hören. Der Zug war nicht mehr zu sehen und Tobias war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er schon hier auf derselben Stelle gesessen hatte.

Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam und erblickte einen Polizisten, ein Rhinozeros, das sich forschen Schrittes auf ihn zubewegte, die Brauen auf der Stirn grimmig zusammengezogen.

„Kein Herum …“, das Rhinozeros schien seine ursprüngliche Absicht vergessen zu haben, als er das tränenüberströmte Gesicht des Tigers erblickte, eine gewisse Unsicherheit war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. „Kein Herumlungern auf dem Bahnsteig“, sagte er schließlich mit einer deutlich gedämpfteren Stimme als zuvor.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Tobias und wischte sich sein Gesicht mit dem Pfotenrücken ab. „Ich wollte gerade gehen.“

Er versuchte sein Bestes, um respektvoll zu klingen, aber welchen Grund er auch immer gehabt haben mochte, um auf der Seite von Recht und Gesetz zu bleiben, er schien mit dem letzten Zug die Stadt verlassen zu haben. Das einzige, was er wirklich wollte, war diesem unsensiblen Bullen mitzuteilen, dass er sich gefälligst um seinen eigenen Scheiß kümmern sollte.

Man musste dem Polizisten zu Gute halten, dass er nichts weiter sagte, sondern nur etwas peinlich berührt dastand, während Tobias sich langsam auf seine Füße aufrappelte und den Staub von den Knien klopfte.

Tobias würdigte das Rhinozeros keines weiteren Blickes, sondern stopfte die Pfoten in die Taschen und verließ langsam das große Bahnhofsgelände.

Draußen erblickte er den riesenhaften LCD-Bildschirm auf der Gebäudewand dem Bahnhof gegenüber, der wie immer das glückliche Gesicht von Gazelle zeigte. Die Pop-Sängerin wiederholte dieselbe Nachricht, wie sie es schon seit über einem Jahr tat, er konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann diese Installation eingerichtet worden war.

Tobias hatte sich noch niemals darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber die sonst angenehme Stimme schien ihn jetzt geradezu zu verspotten, als er aus dem Bahnhof trat.

_Willkommen in Zoomania._


	12. Fenster in eine ferne Welt

An diesem Montag war der Weg zur Arbeit gar nicht so schlecht und das Wetter war schön. Die Sonne strahlte von einem wolkenlosen Himmel auf die Stadt. Der Bus fuhr gleichmäßig durch den Morgenverkehr und das monotone Brummeln des Motors verschmolz mit dem Hintergrund. Tobias konzentrierte sich auf nichts Spezielles. Das einzige was er - etwas vergeblich – versuchte, war, sich möglichst klein und unauffällig auf seinem Sitz zusammen zu kauern.

Moletech hatte sich eine beeindruckend lange Zeit in dem Konflikt neutral verhalten, aber die wachsende Unruhe hatte die Firmenleitung zum Handeln gezwungen: Sie arbeiteten an einem Konzept, um die Belegschaft zu separieren.

Tobias und Kevin betraf das im Prinzip überhaupt nicht, da sie ja sowieso nur unter sich in der kleinen IT-Abteilung arbeiteten. Dennoch, das war Tobias sonnenklar, würden sie es früher oder später doch noch zu spüren bekommen, und in gewisser Weise war es auch jetzt schon so: Sie konnten nicht mehr in der Cafeteria essen, sondern brachten sich etwas zum Mittag von zuhause mit und nahmen es an ihren Arbeitsplätzen ein.

Tobias musste sich eingestehen, dass das auf eine seltsame Art sogar ein Fortschritt war. Zusammen mit einem Raubtierkumpel zu essen, bedeutete, dass er sich wieder Thunfischsandwiches mitbringen konnte, ohne argwöhnische Blicke seiner Kollegen einzufangen. Er konnte geradezu spüren, dass sie sich fragten, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis ihn das Thunfischfleisch nicht mehr zufriedenstellen würde.

„Ich würde dich gerne mal was fragen, Toby, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht“, meinte Kevin plötzlich während der Mittagspause, die sonst nur von dem gleichmäßigen Knirschen der Seeigelschale zwischen seinen Kiefern erfüllt war. „Du bist heute so schrecklich still. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Tobias ließ sich etwas Zeit, den Sandwichbissen herunterzuschlucken, bevor er antwortete. Er hatte Kevin nichts über Hazel erzählt und war sich nicht sicher, ob er es jetzt tun sollte. Tobias war noch niemals der Typ gewesen, der auf der Arbeit offen über sein Privatleben sprach.

Das Wochenende war für ihn wirklich schwer zu überstehen gewesen, obwohl Lilly ihr Versprechen gehalten hatte und ihn mit Hazels Handy sowohl am Samstag und als auch am Sonntag angerufen hatte. Er erwartete heute wieder einen Anruf von ihr zu bekommen, um ihm von der Schule zu erzählen und von ihrer Mission so viele neue Freunde zu finden, wie nur möglich.

Aber andererseits, Hazel sprach nie mit ihm.

„Mami sagt, ich soll dich grüßen“, war alles, was er von ihr gehört hatte.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum Hazel plötzlich nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollte, und es traf ihn. Er hatte sich eingebildet, dass auch sie mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben wollte.

„Es ist nur so: Ein paar Freunde von mir haben die Stadt verlassen“, antwortete Tobias schließlich. „Ich vermisse sie.“

Kevin nickte verständnisvoll und klopfte dem großen Tiger freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Viele Freundschaften werden durch diese Sache zerrissen“, stimmte er zu. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken, dann fügte er hinzu: „Hey, ich weiß, dass wir uns niemals nahegestanden sind, aber wenn du einen Freund zum Reden brauchst, hier ist einer.“

Der Otter deutete mit der Kralle an seinem Daumen auf sich und lächelte Tobias offen an.

„Danke, Kev“, Tobias war tatsächlich aus tiefstem Herzen dankbar. Es wäre wirklich schön, sich einfach mal mit jemanden auf ein Bier zu verabreden und einfach zu plaudern.

„Keine Ursache“, erwiderte Kevin und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. „Wir Raubtiere müssen jetzt zusammenhalten. Von uns gibt es nicht so viele wie von denen, weißt du. Wenn die ganze Sache überhaupt etwas Gutes hat, dann dass sie mir gezeigt hat, wer meine wirklichen Freunde sind.“

Tobias nickte zustimmend, aber irgendwas an der Art, wie Kevin es ausgesprochen hatte, ließ ihm sein Essen schwer im Magen liegen.

* * *

Nageria zeigte sich in seinem typisch malerischen satten Grün. Am blauen Himmel standen einzelne kleine Schäfchenwolken, die Schatten auf die grünen und gelben Felder warfen, die den Hasenbau der Burrows umgaben. Hier schien die Zeit stehengeblieben zu sein. Nichts deutete auf die Dinge hin, die in der großen Stadt gerade vor sich gingen, so als ob das am anderen Ende der Welt passierte.

Hazel saß im Schatten auf der Veranda ihres Elternhauses, ein noch halbvolles Glas mit süßem schwarzem Tee vor sich. Drinnen war es still: Nur ungefähr zwanzig Hasen bewohnten zurzeit den unterirdischen Bau, der normalerweise für zweihundert ausgelegt war.

Lilly war heute zu ihrem Vater zum Essen eingeladen und Hazel hatte an diesem Nachmittag etwas Zeit für sich selbst. Zumindest Buck war überglücklich, Lilly näher bei sich zu haben. Hazel hatte den Verdacht, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen dafür hatte, dass er seine Tochter aus seiner ersten Ehe in den letzten Jahren so selten gesehen hatte. Seine neue Frau war sehr offenherzig und schloss Lilly sofort, ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, in die Aktivitäten ihrer eigenen Kinder mit ein.

Und obwohl Hazel sich freute, dass Lilly mehr Zeit mit ihrem Vater und ihren Halb-Geschwistern verbrachte, trug es dennoch einen bitter-süßen Beigeschmack mit sich, Lilly so glücklich in einer großen Familie zu sehen.

Ein leichtes Brummen auf dem Tisch machte Hazel auf den Bildschirm ihres Handys aufmerksam. Gerade war eine neue Nachricht von ZNN eingetroffen, und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, bevor sie las, dass es nur eine Verkehrsmeldung war. Angespannt wartete sie auf die Nachricht über den nächsten Ausbruch und betete, dass es irgendein Tier sein mochte, ein beliebiges Raubtier, alles nur bitte kein Tiger …

Der Gedanke an Tobias hinterließ ein Ziehen in ihrem Magen. Sie hätte ihn anrufen sollen.

Hier in der behaglichen Bequemlichkeit von Nageria waren die Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte, nur zu deutlich zu Tage getreten. Nicht, dass sie nicht schon vorher dagewesen waren, aber sie hatten irgendwie in ihrem Inneren geschlummert, hatten sich nur wie ein warmes Glühen in ihrem Herzen geäußert.

Nach ihrem Abschied auf dem Bahnsteig im zoomanischen Hauptbahnhof fühlte sie eine tiefe Sehnsucht, die man unmöglich als irgendetwas anderes fehlinterpretieren konnte. Diese Gewissheit, die Intensität ihrer eigenen Gefühle, versetzte sie in Angst.

Und jetzt, fast drei Tage später, war sie zu beschämt, selbst zum Telefon zu greifen. Hazel hatte keine Vorstellung, wie sie Tobias klarmachten konnte, warum sie ihn nicht schon früher angerufen hatte. Sie bereute es, dass sie ihm nicht zumindest ein paar Worte gesagt hatte, jedes Mal wenn er mit Lilly telefoniert hatte.

Unsicher wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt anrief, zögerte Hazel, die Pfoten auf ihre Brust gelegt und beobachtend, wie der Bildschirm wieder aufflammte, um eine neue Kurznachricht anzuzeigen.

* * *

Als das Handy auf seinem Esstisch vibrierte, machte Tobias Herz nicht denselben Sprung, wie bei den ersten Malen. Er war sich inzwischen klar geworden, dass er glücklich darüber sein musste, dass Hazel Lilly erlaubte, ihn anzurufen, aber dennoch verspürte er jedes Mal die bohrende Enttäuschung, wenn er abnahm und nicht Hazels Stimme hörte.

„Hallo, kleine Lady“, grüßte er herzlich und schaltete gleichzeitig den bunten Zeichentrickkanal aus, den er gesehen hatte. „Wie war es heute in der Schule? Hast du neue Freunde gefunden?“

„Nein“, antwortete eine warme Stimme. Als er sie hörte, wäre er fast von seinem Sofa aufgesprungen. „Aber ich habe einige alte wiedergetroffen.“

„Hazel“, die Erleichterung verzog seine Mundwinkel unbewusst zu einem Lächeln nach oben, als er ihren Namen aussprach. Er strich sich schnell mit der Pfote über das Fell auf seinem Kopf. „Hi!“

„Hi!“

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Er hatte sich das ganze Wochenende danach gesehnt, mit ihr zu sprechen, aber jetzt hatte er keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

„W-Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?“, brachte er schließlich heraus und presste das Handy eng an sein Ohr.

„Ja“, antwortete Hazel etwas zögerlich. „Es tut mir leid, Toby.“

Toby füllte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. „Warum?“ Seit Tagen hatte er nichts von ihr gehört, und jetzt, wo es endlich soweit war, begann sie mit einer Entschuldigung. Es befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Ich habe dich nicht angerufen, und ich wünschte, ich könnte dir erklären wieso, aber ich kann es nicht. Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum, ich habe nur …“, Hazel schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie blickte auf die Wiese vor der Veranda und sah, wie der Wind durch die Gräser strich.

„Ist schon gut“, versicherte Tobias ihr, „ich bin nur froh, dass du es jetzt getan hast.“

Hazel lächelte als seine ruhige, tiefe Baritonstimme in ihr nachklang. Welche Befürchtungen sie auch immer gehabt hatte, sie schmolzen dahin, als sie Tobias beruhigende Stimme mit eigenen Ohren hörte.

„Ich hatte fast vergessen, wie deine Stimme klingt“, schmunzelte sie. Sie wollte es eigentlich nicht laut aussprechen.

Tobias gluckste zärtlich und Hazels Ohren begannen sich plötzlich heiß anzufühlen, als sie merkte, dass sie es wirklich laut gesagt hatte.

Glücklicherweise schien Tobias ihr Unbehagen über das Telefon bemerkt zu haben, dann er sagte nichts darauf. Stattdessen fragte er im Plauderton: „Und, ... wie ist es daheim in Nageria?“

„Grün“, sagte Hazel und atmete einmal tief die frische Landluft ein. Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass das hier immer ihre Heimat blieb, mehr als jede Wohnung, die sie jemals in der Stadt haben würde.

„Grün?“, fragte Tobias. Er streckte sich auf der Couch aus, eine Pfote unter seinem Kopf.

„Ja, jedes Mal, wenn ich wieder hierherkomme, fällt mir auf, wie viel grüner alles ist. Und weiter. Obwohl es überall in Zoomania Parks und Bäume gibt, es ist einfach nicht dasselbe.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, Tobias schloss die Augen, um seine Wohnung kurz auszublenden. Sie fühlte sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr wie ein Gefängnis an.

Hazel fiel plötzlich etwas ein, was sie gleichzeitig überraschte und auch etwas peinlich berührte: „Toby … ich habe dich niemals gefragt, woher du stammst.“

Sie dachte an die vergangenen Wochen zurück, in denen sie sich näher kennengelernt hatten, aber nicht ein einziges Mal hatten sie über seine Familie gesprochen. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal unglaublich selbstsüchtig, wenn sie an die vielen Male dachte, an denen sie ihm über ihre Vergangenheit erzählt hatte.

„Nichts sonderlich Interessantes befürchte ich“, antwortete Tobias, der von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrascht war. „In Zoomania geboren und aufgewachsen, Einzelkind. Meine Eltern sind auf ihre alten Tage in den Süden umgezogen. Im Ganzen wäre es das schon. Mein Leben war bisher ziemlich gewöhnlich.“

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid, dass ich dich nicht schon vorher gefragt habe“, gab Hazel zu. Sie zog ihre Füße unter sich, bis sie auf dem großen geflochtenem Strohstuhl seitlich kniete. „Das ist es doch, was man normalerweise tut, wenn man sich kennenlernt.“

„Nun, wir haben uns aber nicht unter normalen Umständen kennengelernt, oder?“

Tobias konnte den leicht melancholischen Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, sie zu sehen. Er wollte sie direkt vor sich haben, mit ihr in demselben Zimmer stehen. Er wünschte sich so sehnlichst zu sehen, wie sie ihre Lippen bewegte und wie sie immer ihre Pfote über die Ohren strich, wenn sie sprachen. Er schloss die Augen bei dem Versuch, es sich vorzustellen.

„Nein, ich schätze nicht“, antwortete Hazel mit leiser Stimme. „Aber ich frage mich, ob es passiert wäre, wenn sich nichts davon ereignet hätte – das Chaos mit den wildgewordenen Tieren meine ich – hätten wir uns jemals kennengelernt?“

Tobias verstummte, er schaute zu seiner Küche hinüber, wo Hazel auf seinem Tisch gesessen hatte – es war nur eine Woche her. Er dachte über ihre Frage nach, dachte an den Tag, an dem sie sich im Bus begegnet waren und Lilly danach auf dem Savanna Marktplatz verlorengegangen war. Wenn das Alles vor dieser Krise passiert wäre, hätte er sich sicher keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob Hazel den Verdacht haben könnte, dass er sie verfolgte. Stattdessen wäre er wie immer nach Hause gegangen, danach ins Fitnessstudio und hätte den freien Nachmittag genossen.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie übersehen, als sie neben ihm im Bus gesessen hatten. Nur irgendein anderes Tier, das denselben Heimweg hatte, wie er, dem er niemals viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde.

„Vermutlich nicht“, meinte er schließlich.

Es war schon verblüffend, wie eine Situation, die den Riss zwischen Beute- und Raubtieren immer größere werden ließ, bei ihnen beiden das genaue Gegenteil bewirkt hatte. Stattdessen – war es nun Zufall oder Schicksal – waren es genau die Umstände, die sie dazu brachten, immer mehr zusammenzuwachsen.

Hazel schaute auf ihren Tee und fühlte, wie ihre Emotionen wieder stärker wurden. Sie versuchte ihr Bestes, um den Kloß, der in ihrem Hals steckte, herunterzuschlucken. Die Empfindungen, die sie auf dem Bahnsteig in Zoomania beinahe in Tränen hatten ausbrechen lassen, waren in ihrer Erinnerung noch lebendig.

„Aber ich bin froh, dass es so war“, fügte Tobias hinzu und Hazel fühlte einen warmen Schauer, der durch ihren Körper lief.

„Ja, ich auch.“

Hazel schaute wieder über die satten Felder. In der Entfernung wurde der Staub der Landstraße von einem kleinen Laster aufgewirbelt.

„Ich wünschte, du wärst hier, Toby“, sagte Hazel. Ihr Blick folgte der Staubwolke, als sich der Laster der Farm näherte.

Tobias Mund wurde trocken. Es gab nichts, was er mehr wollte und von ihr zu hören, dass sie es sich auch wünschte, war gleichzeitig süß und quälend.

„Für Euch ist es sicherer, wenn ich nicht da bin.“ Tobias stellte sich vor, was es für ein unbeschreibliches Risiko wäre: Ein Tiger mitten in Nageria.

„Ich will das nicht glauben“, stieß Hazel hervor und bemerkte dann, wie es geradezu kindisch stur klang.

„Das macht es aber nicht weniger wahr“, widersprach Tobias leise und düster.

Hazel lächelte traurig und blinzelte, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie schaffte es gerade so. Am Ende der Straße, die auf dem Hof der Burrows endete, erschien Bucks alter blauer Laster. Sie konnte durch die Frontscheibe das Gelb von Lillys Pullover auf dem Beifahrersitz erkennen.

„Ah, Lilly kommt jetzt nach Hause“, sagte Hazel und räusperte sich. „Vielleicht können wir später über Muzzle Time sprechen?“, bot sie an. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und winkte dem sich nährenden Laster.

„Ihr beide?“, fragte Tobias hoffnungsvoll. Er sehnte sich danach, ihr Gesicht wieder zu sehen, selbst wenn es nur auf einem Bildschirm sein sollte.

„Ja“, sagte Hazel, „deine beiden kleinen Mädels“, fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu und Tobias lachte herzlich auf.

„Das wäre schön.“

„Mach‘s gut, Toby.“

„Du auch, Hazel.“

* * *

In der folgenden Woche schliff sich eine gewisse Routine ein: Am Tag sendeten sie sich Textnachrichten, am Abend sahen sie sich über Muzzel Time. Manchmal machte Lilly mit Tobias Rundgänge durch das Haus, indem sie Hazels Handy vor sich hielt und ihm verwackelte Bilder zeigte. Die meisten Zeit konnte er nicht viel mehr erkennen als alte ausgetreten Holzbodenbretter und nur ab und zu waren kurze Momente behagliche Möbel zu erkennen, aber das machte ihm nichts aus.

Es kam ihm jedes Mal so vor, als würde sich sein Tablet in einen Zauberspiegel verwandeln, durch den er einen Blick in eine andere Wirklichkeit erhaschen durfte. Ein Ort, an dem es gesunde Hausmannskost zu essen und endlose offene Felder zu sehen gab. Wo Lilly sicher draußen spielen konnte und Hazel eine Ruhe ausstrahlte, die sie noch zauberhafter machte als vorher.

Und so sehr es ihn schmerzte, dass er diese ferne Welt nicht betreten konnte, war er dennoch dankbar dafür, dass es sie gab.


	13. Geständnisse

Es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der am späten Samstagnachtmittag die Straßen geradezu von Zoomaniern übervölkert waren, die sich darauf einstellten, sich in das pulsierende Nachtleben der Stadt zu stürzen. Heute jedoch war Tobias, eine Sporttasche über eine Schulter geschwungen, auf seinem Rückweg zu seinem Apartment fast alleine auf den Straßen.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte er ein neues Fitnessstudio in einem Stadtviertel ausfindig gemacht, das hauptsächlich von Raubtieren bevölkert war, leider war es von seiner Wohnung recht weit entfernt. Es war nichts besonders Aufregendes, hatte aber alle Fitnessgeräte, die er brauchte. Zusätzlich gab es noch ein Basketballfeld und sogar einen Tennisplatz im Freien. So etwas hatte ihn zunächst überrascht, aber er vermutete, dass er wohl selbst Vorurteile gegenüber Raubtieren als die weniger betuchten Bevölkerungsschichten hatte.

Endlich zu Hause angekommen, beeilte er sich, schnell unter die Dusche zu kommen und einen kleinen Happen zu essen, bevor er es sich dann auf der Couch mit seinen iPaw auf dem Schoß bequem machte, um seiner täglich Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachzugehen:

Hazels sanfte Züge erschienen auf dem Bildschirm des Tablets. Das Bild ruckelte etwas, als sie ihr Handy vor sich platzierte.

„Hi Toby“, grüßte sie ihn.

Sie stand in der Küche, dem Herzen der Burrow-Wohnung, und einer der wenigen Räume, die Fenster hatten. Grobe Eichenholzschränke hingen an den Wänden über mehreren Metern Arbeitsfläche. Terracottafarbene Fliesen bedeckten sowohl den Boden als auch die Wände zwischen den Hängeschränken und den Arbeitsflächen. Hazels Vatter hatte die Kacheln in großer Stückzahl im Sonderangebot gekauft. Als ein von Natur aus sparsamer Hase sah er überhaupt nicht ein, verschiedene Fliesen für Boden und Wände zu kaufen.

Hazel hatte ihr Handy gegen einige Kochbücher auf der Fensterbank über der Spüle gelehnt. Verschiedene Papiertüten mit unterschiedlichen Gemüsesorten lagen auf dem soliden Küchentisch hinter ihr. Sie war gerade dabei einen Kohlkopf kleinzuhacken.

„Ich bin heute an der Reihe, das Abendessen zu richten“, erklärte sie und hielt ein großes Küchenmesser in die Höhe. „Ich hoff‘, dass es dir nix ausmacht, wenn ich nebenbei etwas koche.“

„Überhaupt nicht“, sagte Tobias. Er rückte auf der Couch zurecht, damit er sein Tablet bequemer halten konnte. „Für wie viele kochst du heute?“, fragt er angesichts des beeindruckenden Berges aus gehacktem Kohl, der sich schon auf ihrem Schneidbrett türmte.

„Och, nur 45. Eine von meinen Schwestern is‘ mit ihren jüngeren Kindern zu Besuch“, sagte sie ungezwungen. Sie sah nicht auf und so entging ihr Tobias verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck.

Wie aufs Stichwort flog eine der drei Türen, die aus den Wohnzimmern hereinführten, auf, und Tobias konnte eine kleine Horde winziger Häschen sehen, die in die Küche stürmte. An der Spitze der Hasenkinderarmee rannte Lilly, die vor Begeisterung kreischend einen gelben Ball über ihren Kopf hielt.

Sie machte eine scharfe Kurve und rannte zwischen Hazel und dem Küchentisch hindurch, wobei sie genug Zeit hatte, Tobias auf dem Bildschirm des Handys ihrer Mutter zu erkennen.

„Hi Toby!“, brüllte sie und verschwand schon wieder aus dem Blickfeld, gefolgt von ihren Cousinen und Cousins.

„Lilly!“, sagte Hazel streng, obwohl ein warmer Klang in ihrer Stimme zu hören war. Lilly war aber viel zu konzentriert, die anderen davon abzuhalten, ihr den Ball wegzuschnappen, um ihr zuzuhören. Sie sprang, bei dem Versuch ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen, auf eine der Küchenflächen.

„Entschuldige mich ‘nen Augenblick“, sagte Hazel zu Tobias, bevor auch sie aus dem Sichtfeld des Handys verschwand. Er konnte sie aber noch hören.

„Ihr bleibt jetzt aus der Küche, solang‘ ihr mir nich‘ helfen wollt!“, schimpfte sie gutherzig und scheuchte ihre Nichten und Neffen zusammen mit Lilly nach draußen.

Tobias hatte noch niemals zuvor einen Anflug von Dialekt in ihrer Stimme gehört. Die Vokale wirkten etwas dominanter und ihre Sätze klangen melodischer. Vielleicht war er durch die Jahre, die sie in der Großstadt gelebt und gearbeitet hat, abgeschliffen worden, aber jetzt schien dieser besondere Klang wieder zu Tage zu treten. Er musste lächeln.

„Und ihr wisst, dass Oma euch an eur’n Schwänzen aufhängt, wenn sie euch beim Ballspiel im Haus erwischt!“

Ein Landhase bleibt eben ein Landhase, egal wie lange er in der Stadt lebt, dachte Tobias bei sich, unfähig seine Amüsement zu verbergen.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Hazel. Sie war wieder auf dem Bildschirm aufgetaucht und begann weiter den Kohl kleinzuhacken. „Sie sin‘ wirklich ‘n wilder Haufen.“

Sie bemerkte, dass er lächelte und unterbrach ihre Arbeit, um auf das Handy zu schauen, dass sie vor sich aufgebaut hatte.

„Was?“

„Ach nichts“, sagte Tobias, obwohl er immer noch lächeln musste. Hazel hob fragend eine Augenbaue an. Die Bewegung wurde von ihren Ohren unterstrichen, indem sich eines ebenfalls halb hob.

„Nageria passt zu dir“, sagte er mit einem Achselzucken. „Du siehst glücklich aus.“

Hazel lächelte auch ein wenig, dann setzte sie die Arbeit an dem Kohl fort.

„Ich will nicht lügen, mir gefällt‘s hier. Es ist zuhause. Dorthin, wo ich mir immer vorgestellt habe zurückzukehren, um mich niederzulassen, aber …“, sie schaute konzentriert auf ihre Arbeit, weil sie Tobias auf dem Bildschirm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. „ Nich‘ unter diesen Umständen“, schloss sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme und schob die Kohlstücke in den Topf mit kochendem Wasser zu den anderen.

Tobias sagte nichts - er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Wie geht‘s dir? Bei der Arbeit alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Hazel mit der Absicht, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Gut würde ich sagen“, sagte Tobias mit einem Seufzer. „Ich bleibe einfach für mich, esse an meinem Schreibtisch, geh dann nach Hause und versuche von irgendwelchen Ansammlungen weg zu bleiben.“

„Hört sich aber nich‘ so gut an“, meinte Hazel und schaute auf Tobias Gesicht auf dem kleinen Schirm. „Ich denk‘ jeden Tag an dich“, fügte sie hinzu, während sie ihr Schneidbrett in die Spüle legte. „Jedes Mal, wenn eine neue Nachricht eintrifft, mach ich mir Sorgen.“

Tobias fühlte, wie seine Ohren warm wurden, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie irgendwie offenbarte, dass er ihr etwas bedeutete. Er hoffte nur, dass es so viel war, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

„Mit geht es gut Hazel, ich bin nur froh, dass du und Lilly in Sicherheit seid.“

Jeden Tag konnte er fühlen, wie die Anspannung anwuchs, wie bei einem Gummiband, das bis zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Das politische Klima war vergiftet. Bürgermeisterin Bellwether versuchte alles, die verschiedenen Interessengruppen im Zaum zu halten, aber so wie es jetzt stand, war eine Quarantäne unvermeidlich. In den letzten Tagen hatte es keinen Ausbruch gegeben, aber Tobias wusste, sobald es nur noch einen einzigen Vorfall geben würde, wäre die Bürgermeisterin gezwungen, die Quarantäne zu beschließen, hart und gnadenlos. Er wünschte für Hazel und Lilly, dass sie nicht in der Nähe waren, wenn das Chaos ausbrechen würde.

Dennoch fühlte er sich leer an. Er hatte nicht realisiert, wie viel ihm ihre Treffen bedeutet hatten, wie viel von ihren gemeinsamen Aktivitäten ihm zumindest das Gefühl von Normalität gegeben hatten. Ohne sie sorgte die gnadenlose Realität und die Gedanken an die Unsicherheit, was ihm noch bevorstand, dafür, dass die Tage düster und monoton wirkten. Ihre Gesichter zu sehen und ihre Stimmen über sein iPaw zu hören war ein schwacher Trost. Er vermisste es, sie bei sich zu haben. Obwohl er Hazel nur wenige Male umarmt hatte, sehnte er sich mehr denn je danach. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wünschte er es sich, sie wieder in seine Armen schließen zu können.

„Ich vermisse dich“, sagte er mit sanfter, leiser Stimme. Er konnte niemand sonst in der Küche sehen, aber er war sich klar darüber, dass irgendwo außerhalb des Blickfelds neugierige große Ohren lauern konnten.

„Ich vermisse dich auch“, erwiderte Hazel, wobei auch sie leise sprach. „I-Ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde, aber ich hatte nicht erkannt, wie sehr i-ich es …“, Hazel stotterte, sie strich sich nervös mit ihren Pfoten über die Ohren und zog sie über ihre linke Schulter.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Tobias.

Hazel lächelte nervös. Sie strich unbewusst weiter ihre Pfoten über ihre Ohren. Sie wollte so viel sagen, aber es war so schrecklich kompliziert. Wären sie nicht das, was sie sind, und lebten sie nicht ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, es hätte alles so einfach sein können. Aber was auch immer sie versuchte auszudrücken, es fiel in sich zusammen, bevor sie es aussprechen konnte.

Schließlich gab sie es auf und lachte frustriert mit einem leichten Seufzen auf.

„Du bist ein Tiger.“

Tobias konnte nicht anders, als in ihr Lachen einzustimmen. Das war es, was es zu kompliziert machte. Das was ganz offensichtlich unausgesprochen im Raum gestanden hatte, das was niemand bisher laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ja, das bin ich. Sogar ein ziemlich großer“, sagte er.

Hazel lachte noch einmal nervös auf. „Und ich bin ein Hase.“

„Ja, ein wunderschöner Hase.“

Hazels Herz pochte heftig in ihrer Brust, ihre Ohren begannen sich warm anzufühlen und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Innenseiten in hellem Rot aufleuchteten. Tobias wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab, unerschütterlich. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen strahlten so intensiv, dass sie ihren eigenen Blick abwenden musste.

Die Vorstellung, dass das vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit blieb, sich einander anzusehen, nur auf einem kleinen, kalten Bildschirm, ließ Tobias das Herz zusammenziehen. Die Unsicherheit, was die Zukunft bringen würde, dass das hier vielleicht ihr letztes Gespräch sein könnte, ließ plötzlich das tiefe Bedürfnis in ihm aufsteigen, nichts, was es noch zu sagen gab, unausgesprochen zu lassen.

„Hazel, ich weiß nicht, ob das jemals vorbeigehen könnte. So wie es jetzt aussieht, ist es geradezu hoffnungslos“, begann er. Er atmete einmal tief durch und schloss seine Augen, so als wollte er aus einer Höhe herunterspringen, die ihn so erschreckte, dass er sich nicht traute, hinabzublicken.

„Aber du musst wissen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.“

Hazels Atem stockte. Stille erfüllte den Raum. Ihre Pfoten, die immer noch dabei waren, ihre Ohren glattzustreichen, erstarrten. Tobias nutzte ihre Sprachlosigkeit aus, jetzt alles raus zu lassen, bevor er die Nerven verlieren würde.

„Und ich weiß, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, und dass unsere Arten – dass wir so verschieden sind – das macht es so kompliziert. Aber wenn ein Wunder geschieht, und irgendwie die Dinge wieder normal werden, und wenn du dann wieder zurückkommst, würdest du es mit mir versuchen wollen?“

Hazel hätte schwören können, dass ihr Herz beim nächsten Schlag aus ihrer Brust springen würde. Sie presste ihre beiden Pfoten dagegen, in dem schwachen Versuch, es im Zaum zu halten. Eine warme Taubheit breitete sich von ihren Fingerspitzen aus und sie erkannte langsam, dass sie etwas sagen musste. Aber es fühlte sich an, als wäre ihre Kehle zugeschnürt.

„Ja“, es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen und sie wiederholte es, weil sie befürchtete, dass Tobias es beim ersten Mal nicht gehört haben könnte. „Ja, das würde ich.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Tobias voller Hoffnung. Er suchte jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichtes nach einer Bestätigung ab, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Er wagte es nicht tief zu atmen. Mit flachen Atemzügen wartete er darauf, dass sie ihre Antwort wiederholen würde.

„Ja“, sagte Hazel ein drittes Mal, jetzt war sie zu ihrer normalen Stimmlage zurückgekehrt. Sie fühlte sich immer noch etwas benommen, aber sie wollte keinen weiten Augenblick verschwenden.

„Weil ich dich auch liebe.“

Auf Tobias Gesicht breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln aus und er begann zu lachen. Ein warmes, herzliches Lachen, das aus ihrem Handy drang und die Küche erfüllte und sie geradezu umspülte. Hazel fühlte Glück, wie sie es in den letzten Monaten nicht gefühlt hatte. Obwohl sie allein in der Küche stand, fühlte es sich so an, als stünde Tobias direkt neben ihr, hier auf den terracottafarbenen Fliesen.

Es war berauschend und Hazel konnte ihr eigenes Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Es tanzte durch den Raum und vermischte sich mit Tobias tiefen Bariton.

„Ich glaube, ich bin dir in dem Moment verfallen, als du mir einen halben Eimer Kaffee gekauft hast“, fügte sie hinzu und konnte das Kichern nicht zurückhalten.

Tobias brach wieder in einen Lachanfall aus und hielt sich die Pfote vors Gesicht, als er die Peinlichkeit dieses Moments noch einmal in seiner Erinnerung durchlebte.

Für ein paar wundervolle Minuten war die Welt für beide in Ordnung. Alle Hindernisse, die ihnen die ungewisse Zukunft entgegensetzen würde, existierten für sie einfach nicht. Sie genossen es einfach, glücklich zu sein, darauf zu vertrauen, dass in dieser Zukunft alles gut werden würde und sich vorsichtig vorzustellen, wie es wohl sein würde, in dieser Zukunft zusammen zu sein.

Ein schrilles Pfeifen vom Herd brachte ihr Lachen schließlich zum Schweigen. Hazels Ohren sprangen nach oben und mit einem „Oh, Mist!“ verschwand sie aus Tobias Blickfeld.

Sie tauchte kurz darauf mit einem Topf wieder auf, der so groß war, dass Tobias ernsthaft beeindruckt war, dass sie ihn hochheben konnte. Sie kippte den Inhalt in ein Sieb, das bereits in der Spüle stand, wobei Dampfschwaden aufstiegen.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe beinahe den Kohl verkocht“, schnaufte sie und ein etwas beschämtes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre beschwingte Stimmung war noch etwas in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Ich sollte wohl ein Teil der Verantwortung übernehmen,“, gluckste er, „ich glaube, ich habe dich ganz schön abgelenkt.“

„Das kann man wohl sagen“, sagte sie. Sie schaute auf ihre Pfoten und plötzlich fühlte sie eine gewisse Schüchternheit in sich aufsteigen. „Ich muss jetzt mit den Karotten anfangen.“

Sie nahm eine der Papiertüten vom Tisch hinter sich und begann die Möhren zu schälen. Dabei lächelte sie und warf ab und zu einen Blick auf ihr Handy. Tobias genoss es einfach, ihr still zuzusehen. Die untergehende Sonne leuchtete mit goldenen Lichtstrahlen durch die Fenster und ließ die feinen bronzefarbenen Haare in Hazels Fell glitzern.

„Haben deine Eltern die geerntet?“, fragte er beiläufig, um die Stille zu brechen.

„Nein, meine Eltern bauen Kohl und Süßkartoffeln an“, antwortete Hazel, während sie mit lang geübtem Geschick die Karotten schälte.

„Oh.“

„Was?“, fragte Hazel und schaute ihn neckisch an. „Hast du dir eingebildet, dass auf allen Hasenbauernhöfen Karotten angebaut werden?“

„Natürlich nicht, ich habe nur…“, verteidigte Tobias sich, bevor ihm der spöttische Ton in ihrer Stimme aufgefallen war. Er lächelte schief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nicht fair, Hazel.“

„Ich weiß, tut mir leid“, gluckste sie. „Tatsächlich habe ich die Karotten da gekauft“, fügte sie hinzu und ihr Gesicht wurde etwas nachdenklich.

„So?“, fragte Tobias. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, weil er von ihrem Ausdruck überrascht war. Vielleicht war bei Hasen die Tatsache, Karotten zu kaufen, anstatt sie selbst anzubauen, so etwas wie ein Makel, dessen er sich nicht bewusst war. Was auch immer der wahre Grund war, er schien Hazel etwas zu beschäftigen.

„Erinnerst du dich an Judy Hopps?“, fragte sie unvermittelt und verwirrte Tobias nur noch mehr. Der Name klang irgendwie vertraut, aber er brauchte einen Augenblick, um ihn richtig einzuordnen. Es war ein Name, der ihn zurück zu den Tagen brachte, an denen sich Alles zum Schlimmen gewandelt hatte.

Er war damals bei der Arbeit gewesen und Kevin hatte eine Pressekonferenz gesehen, in der die Verbindung zu den Vorfällen mit vermissten Säugetieren und dem damaligen Bürgermeister Lionheart Thema gewesen war. Tobias war damals dabei gewesen, einen Bug in einem ziemlich langen Codesegment zu finden. Angenervt hatte er Kevin gebeten, die Nachrichten auszuschalten, aber der Otter hatte ihn stattdessen aufgeregt zu sich an seinen Schreibtisch gewunken. Die junge Polizistin Hopps hatte gerade das Podium betreten, um eine Erklärung abzugeben.

Damals war Kevin ein ziemlicher Fan von der ersten Hasenpolizistin gewesen. Tobias konnte sich erinnern, wie er einmal gesagt hatte: „Sie legt die Messlatte für uns kleinere Tier deutlich höher, weißt du? Indem sie der Welt klarmacht, dass wir viel mehr sind als nur _niedlich_.“

Niemals hatte er Kevin je so außer sich gesehen, wie nach dieser Pressekonferenz.

„Ja, Officer Hopps“, nickte Tobias. „Warum fragst du?“

„Die hab‘ ich von ihr gekauft.“ Hazel deutete auf die Karotten.

„Sie ist in Nageria?“ Ehrlicherweise hatte Tobias niemals darüber nachgedacht, was wohl mit ihr geschehen war, nachdem der Lionheart-Skandal bekannt geworden war. Außerdem hatte er seitdem genug mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen.

„Sie ist ein paar Farmen weiter aufgewachsen.“ Hazel kaute gedankenverloren auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie sie damals ein kleines Kind war und Verkleiden gespielt hatte“, lächelte sie, „hätte nie gedacht, dass sie‘s mal zu was bringen würde. Und heute sah sie so hoffnungslos und niedergeschlagen aus.“

Hazel seufzte und ließ ihre Schultern hängen, als sie zu Tobias aufblickte.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass Lilly sie nicht vom Fernsehen her erkannt hat. Das hätte wohl sehr peinlich für alle werden können.“

„Ja“, stimmte Tobias zu, „ich wette, sie möchte nichts lieber, als vergessen, dass sie an der ganzen Sache beteiligt war.“

Er schaute Hazel an, wie sie in dem warmen Sonnenschein in der ländlichen Küche stand. Der harte Kontrast zu seiner eigenen kalten Wohnung war geradezu schmerzhaft.

„Die ganze Stadt ist deswegen ein riesiges Durcheinander, aber ich schätze, es wäre auch ohne sie dazu gekommen.“ Er schaute aus dem Fenster hinter seinem Fernseher. Der Himmel begann sich hinter der zoomanischen Skyline im Abendrot zu verfärben und Tobias gab sich Mühe darin nicht das tiefe Rot von frischem Blut zu sehen.

„Ich denke auch“, sagte Hazel etwas zögerlich. Sie schnitt vorsichtig die Karotten in perfekte dünne Scheiben. „Ich wünschte nur, dass es überhaupt nicht passiert wäre.“

„Ich weiß“, Tobias sah sie sanft an, „aber du machst für mich die Sache ein wenig erträglicher.“

Hazel schlug die Wimpern nieder und Tobias hätte schwören können, dass er die Innenseite ihrer Ohren erröten sehen konnte, bevor sie sie wieder über ihre Schulten nach hinten schubste.

Sie unterhielten sich noch fast eine ganze Stunde, oft von längerem Schweigen unterbrochen, in dem Tobias einfach Hazel zusah, wie sie das Abendessen vorbereitete.

Manchmal trafen sich ihre Augen und sie lächelten sich an, was häufig - ohne besonderen Grund - zu einem gemeinsamen Lachen wurde.

In der Hasenküche waren eine ganze Reihe cleverer Möglichkeiten eingeplant, um die nutzbare Fläche zu maximieren. Hazel bemerkte, dass sie Tobias Dinge erklärte, die für sie selbst die gewöhnlichsten Sachen der Welt waren.

Er fand den Vorgang geradezu faszinierend, wie sich verschiedene Teile des Küchentisches, auseinanderziehen ließen, um eine Tischplatte zu bilden, an der eine große Anzahl Gäste Platz nehmen konnte. Der Tisch enthielt selbst verschiedene Sperrholzbretter, die mit Hilfe unterschiedlicher Schlitze ineinandergesteckt werden konnten, so dass schließlich die Tischfläche fast die gesamte Breite der Küche einnahm. Als Hazel noch hier zu Hause war, hatten sie zwei von diesen Tischen und dennoch erinnerte sie sich daran, dass einige ihrer älteren Geschwister aus Platzmangel an den Arbeitsflächen essen mussten.

„Ich muss sie jetzt zum Abendessen rufen“, bemerkte Hazel schließlich, nachdem sie den Tisch gedeckt hatte.

„Sicher, ich sollte jetzt auch selber etwas essen“, sagte Tobias, obwohl er etwas enttäuscht war, dass sie jetzt auflegen mussten.

Hazel nickte. Plötzlich wirkte sie wieder etwas nervös. „Gut, dann bis morgen“, sagte sie und schaute ihn direkt an, die Pfoten vor sich verschränkt. Sie hatten es bereits gesagt, aber die Worte waren für sie immer noch so neu, dass sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz in Vorfreude wieder wild zu schlagen begann: „Ich liebe dich, Toby.“

Tobias stieß ein kurzes, atemloses Lachen hervor. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, es von ihr zu hören.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

* * *

Tobias rollte sich auf der Couch auf seinen Rücken, sein iPaw lag auf seiner Brust, während er an die Decke starrte, ohne irgendetwas genau anzusehen. Der Klang von weit entfernten Polizeisirenen wurde über die Dächer zu ihm getragen. Tobias schloss die Augen mit der Absicht, sie aus seinen Gedanken auszusperren.

Er würde schon früh genug die nächste Nachricht von einem weiteren bestialischen Ausbruch bekommen. Heute Nacht war das einzige, an was er denken wollte Hazel. Ihre Stimme klang immer wieder in seinem Kopf nach und er konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft darauf, sich an jede Nuance daran zu erinnern, und an nichts sonst.

_Ich liebe dich, Toby._


	14. Neuigkeiten

Das Erste, was Tobias gekauft hatte, als er in sein Appartement eingezogen war, waren lichtundurchlässige Vorhänge für sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte sich zwar ganz gut auf den tagaktiven Lebensrhythmus eingestellt, aber es gab einen tief in ihm schlummernden nachtaktiven Teil, der es abgrundtief hasste, von der frühen Morgensonne geweckt zu werden.

Natürlich konnten die Vorhänge nicht die Geräusche aussperren und Tobias lag schon über eine halbe Stunde halbwach da und lauschte auf die Straßengeräusche vor seinem Fenster. Es war später Sonntagmorgen, eine Zeit, in der es normalerweise draußen recht ruhig war, sogar schon vor der Bestienkrise. Es wäre zwar möglich, dass Tobias sich irrte, aber dennoch würde er beschwören, dass es sich heute so anhörte, als wären deutlich mehr Tiere als sonst auf den Straßen.

Er schielte zu seinem Uhrenradio auf dem Nachtkästchen hinüber und beschloss, dass er das Aufstehen schon viel zu lange hinausgeschoben hatte. In den letzten Wochen war es ihm immer schwerer gefallen, einen Grund zu finden, warum er an den Wochenenden überhaupt aufstehen sollte. Ohne den Zwang die Arbeits- und Bürozeiten einzuhalten, konnte er wirklich kein einleuchtendes Argument dafür finden. Letztendlich brachte ihn der Gedanke, nachher ein anständiges Trainingsprogramm zu absolvieren und mit Hazel über Muzzel Time zu sprechen, schließlich doch dazu, sich aus dem Bett zu wälzen.

Einen Augenblick stand er mitten in seinem Schlafzimmer und verspürte ein warmes Gefühl, das sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln spielte um seine Schnauze, als die Erinnerung an ihr Gespräch gestern seinen Verstand erfüllte.

Tobias sah auf sein Spiegelbild in dem Ganzkörperspiegel auf seiner Schranktür. Ein dünner Silberstreifen Licht, der an jeder Seite des Vorhangs in das Zimmer schimmerte, erhellte den dunklen Raum genug, damit er sich deutlich erkennen konnte.

„Schau dich an, du grinst, wie ein Idiot“, murmelte er den Tiger im Spiegel an, der nur in seiner Unterhose dastand, das Fell auf der Brust zu einem wilden Durcheinander verstrubbelt.

„Ein Idiot, der unbedingt unter die Dusche muss“, schloss er und strich sich mit den Pfoten, das Fell über Brust und Bauch glatt.

Sein Wohn-Ess-Zimmer war vom gleißenden Sonnenlicht durchflutet und Tobias musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

Auf seinem Weg zum Kühlschrank las er sein Handy wie immer von der üblichen Stelle auf dem Esstisch auf. Er ließ es und auch das iPaw grundsätzlich im Wohnzimmer, wenn er zu Bett ging. Schon vor längerer Zeit hatte er festgestellt, dass die Geräte ihm vom Schlafen abhielten. Vorher war es öfters passiert, dass er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden im Animalnet gesurft und dann am nächsten Tag mit geröteten Augen auf der Arbeit erscheinen war. Das Beste war es, alle digitalen Versuchungen prinzipiell aus dem Schlafzimmer zu verbannen.

Während er seine Milch in ein Glas schüttete, überprüfte er das Handy auf Updates und sein Herz wurde schwer: Er sah acht verpasste Anrufe von Hazel. Einen hätte er verstanden, vielleicht auch zwei, aber acht verpasste Anrufe vor Sonntagmittag waren nur damit zu erklären, dass etwas ernsthaft nicht stimmte.

Sein Puls begann zu rasen, während er ihre Nummer wählte und darauf wartete, dass sie abnahm. Vielleicht hatte sie ja ihre Meinung über ihn geändert, vielleicht hatte sie sich beim genaueren Nachdenken besonnen, dass ihr gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihn abzuweisen. Oder – vielleicht noch schlimmer – es hatte einen bestialischen Angriff in Nageria gegeben, vielleicht war Lilly ja verletzt …

„Toby!“ Hazels Stimme erklang geradezu euphorisch durch das Telefon. Im Hintergrund konnte er einige Aufregung und das Gackern vieler andere Stimmen hören, die sich versuchten gegenseitig zu übertönen.

„Hazel, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Tobias, aber seine Besorgnis war schon etwas von ihm gewichen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, wiederholte Hazel und es klang ernsthaft überrascht. „Toby, hast du nicht – Oh, Mamma, das brauch ich wirklich nicht – hast du es nicht gehört?“

Tobias hatte Schwierigkeiten Hazels Stimme durch gewisse störende Geräusche deutlich zu verstehen. Es klang, als ob Hazel durch ihre Wohnung lief, während sie mit ihm sprach, das Telefon an ihre Wange gepresst, so dass dabei das Mikrophon über ihr Fell rubbelte.

„Was gehört?“ Trotz seiner Verwirrung flammte eine kleiner Funken Hoffnung auf, als er die Freude in Hazels Stimme hörte.

„Raubtiere werden nicht zu Bestien! Sie wurden vergiftet. Mit Königen der Nacht!“ Die letzte Information schien für sie sehr wichtig zu sein, denn als sie es aussprach, ging ihre Stimme förmlich ein paar Oktaven nach oben. Tobias begriff nicht, was damit gemeint war. Er stand einfach nur geschockt da, nicht sicher, ob er seinen Ohren trauen konnte.

„Was?“, fragte er beim Ausatmen.

„Raubtiere werden nicht zu Bestien! Du kannst nicht zur Bestie werden, Toby. Es ist überall auf den Nachrichten! Sie haben Bürgermeisterin Bellwether verhaftet. Es war alles Teil von irgend so einem verrückten Plan. Ich weiß nichts Genaueres. Oh bitte Toby, schalt einfach die Nachrichten an!“

Hazel sprach so schnell und so hoch, dass Tobias Schwierigkeiten hatte, alles was sie sagte zu verstehen, aber das Wichtigste hatte er begriffen. Er stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er zum Fernseher eilte, drückte auf der Fernbedienung erst auf mehrere falsche Knöpfe, bis er ZNN gefunden hatte.

Über das Handy konnte er hören, dass Hazel gerade etwas zu Lilly sagte.

Tobias hörte deutlich die Geräusche von Reißverschlüssen, die zugezogen wurden, und plötzlich verstand er das ganze Durcheinander am anderen Ende: Hazel war dabei eilig zu packen.

„… wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden, sobald wir weitere Neuigkeiten zu den neuesten Entwicklungen haben. Und jetzt zu Steve mit dem Wetterbericht“, schloss Fabienne Growly gerade, als er den Kanal endlich gefunden hatte.

Tobias griff nach einem iPaw und tippte wild auf dem Touchscreen herum, um auf die Website des Nachrichtensenders zu kommen.

„Toby? Bist du noch da?“, fragte Hazel, aber Tobias konnte nicht antworten.

Er las quer durch verschiedene Artikel. Es war gar nicht zu glauben, was da stand: Die Polizei hatte eine manipulierte Druckluftpistole von Bürgermeisterin Bellwether konfisziert. Sie war verändert worden, so dass man damit runde Kapseln abschießen konnte, die eine starke Droge enthielten, die aus einer Pflanze, die unter dem Namen „Könige der Nacht“ bekannt war, gewonnen wurde. Mehrere von diesen Waffen wurden, so wurde vermutet, zu einem einzigen Zweck hergestellt, nämlich, um damit Raubtiere zu beschießen.

Die Droge würde, sobald sie durch die Haut absorbiert worden war, einen sofortigen Effekt auf das zentrale Nervensystem haben. Und das nicht nur bei Raubtieren: Jedes Tier, das der Substanz ausgesetzt war, würde die gleiche Reaktion zeigen. Dadurch, dass Bellwether lediglich Raubtiere damit beschossen hatte, hatte es den Anschein gehabt, dass nur sie zu Bestien werden konnten, was offensichtlich genau ihre Absicht gewesen war.

Tobias saß entgeistert da, eine beunruhigende Mischung aus Erleichterung und Wut durchströmte ihn und machte ihn sprachlos.

„Toby?“, wiederholte Hazel mit schwankender Stimme.

„Ja, tut mir leid Hazel – ich habe nur – Es ist gerade ein bisschen viel für mich.“ Tobias atmete ein paar Mal durch, ohne die Augen von seinem iPaw abwenden zu können.

„Ich weiß“, Hazels ursprüngliche Freude und Begeisterung wurden durch Tobias Reaktion gebremst. „Du, du weißt, dass ich niemals geglaubt habe, dass du …“

„Doch, das hast du“, unterbrach Tobias sie scharf, in ihm herrschte ein Durcheinander von Emotionen, die gegenseitig um die Vorherrschaft kämpften. „Am Anfang hast du das.“

Tobias erinnerte sich an den ersten Tag im Bus. Hazels angsterfüllte Augen, die hochstehenden Ohren, der schützende Arm um Lilly. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, ihr das jetzt vorzuhalten, jetzt zu diesem Moment zurückzukehren, nach Allem, was sich in der Zwischenzeit ereignet hatte. Aber es half nichts. Die Erinnerung an diesen Moment ließ den Schmerz, den er damals gespürt hatte, wieder aufflammen.

Hazel wusste nicht, was sie sagen konnte. Er hatte recht. Am Anfang hatte sie sich vor ihm gefürchtet, hatte ihre eigene Angst überwinden müssen. Aber sie hatte sich geändert. Ganz langsam und zaghaft zu Beginn, aber sie hatte es getan und jetzt war alles anders. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Kehle eng wurde. Die Worte steckten in ihrem Hals fest, als sie bewegungslos in dem Durcheinander ihrer Sachen stand, umgeben von ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern, die ihr beim Packen halfen.

„Aber ich dachte das auch“, sagte Tobias. Endlich hatte sich wieder der klare Verstand in seinem Inneren zu Wort gemeldet. Er war genauso davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er jede Minute selbst zur Bestie hätte werden können. Er erinnerte sich an seine eigene Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und wild um sich zu schlagen.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Nein, Toby! Mir tut es leid“, sagte Hazel zaghaft. „Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie sich das für dich anfühlen muss. Ich war nur so glücklich“, entschuldigte sie sich.

„Bitte, bleib glücklich“, Tobias ließ sein iPaw kurz herabsinken und legte sich eine Pfote über die Augen. Er hasste den Schmerz, der in ihrer Stimme zu hören war, und er hasste es zu wissen, dass es seine Schuld war.

„Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, Hazel. Ich fühle mich nur so …“, er ballte seine Pranke zu einer Faust um das Fell auf seinem Kopf. Er suchte nach Worten, um das Gefühl von Übelkeit in seinem Magen zu beschreiben.

„Ich fühle mich so dumm, so zum Narren gehalten, so …“, Tobias schaute auf den Fernseher. Gerade waren Bilder von Bürgermeisterin Bellwether zu sehen, die in Handschellen vom städtischen Polizeichef die Stufen des naturhistorischen Museums heruntergeführt wurde, „… _hintergangen_ “, schloss er.

„Toby …“, weil ihr sonst nicht einfiel, was sie darauf sagen konnte, sagte Hazel die ersten Worte, die ihr in den Sinn kamen: „Ich liebe dich.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Hazel die Ohren ihrer Mutter nach oben zucken sehen. Ihre goldbraunen Augen schauten sie an und brannten förmlich vor Neugierde. Hazel ignorierte sie. Sie war jetzt nicht bereit, sich darüber zu unterhalten.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte Tobias. Wegen der Unsicherheit, die in ihrer Stimme mitgeklungen hatte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Nichts hat sich geändert.“

„Kommst du uns am Bahnhof abholen?“, fragte Hazel vorsichtig. Sie schaute auf ihre kleine Armbanduhr und bemerkte, dass sie sich beeilen mussten, wenn sie den Zug erreichen wollten.

„Fahrt ihr jetzt sofort?“, fragte Tobias etwas überrascht.

„Unser Zug geht in weniger als einer halben Stunde“, erklärte Hazel. „Ich hätte schon einen früheren genommen, aber die waren alle schon ausgebucht. Ich wollte im ersten Moment zu dir zurück, als ich die Nachrichten gehört habe.“

Tobias lachte herzlich auf, was ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Ich weiß, es ist recht kurzfristig“, begann sie und machte sich plötzlich Sorgen, dass er sie für etwas vorschnell hielt.

„Überhaupt nicht!“, versicherte er ihr hastig. Sein inneres Durcheinander hatte nur einem einzigen Gefühl Platz gemacht, blanker Begeisterung. „Wir treffen uns dann am Bahnhof. Ich werde euch am Bahnsteig erwarten. Vorher muss ich aber unbedingt noch unter die Dusche.“

Der letzte Satz war mehr eine Selbsterkenntnis, als er auf das Durcheinander seines Fells herunterblickte und er war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, dass er ihn laut gesagt hatte, bis Hazel auflachte.

Tobias konnte nichts anderes tun, als etwas schüchtern auch zu lachen. „Fein, dann geh ich mal“, sagte er und räusperte sich.

„Ja, mach das“, gluckste sie. „Wir sehen uns bald, Toby.“ – „Ja, bald“

Tobias saß bewegungslos mit dem Handy in einer Pfote, dem iPaw in der anderen und sah überwältigt auf den Fernseher. Dann, so als ob jemand das Ende seines Schwanzes mit einem Stromkabel berührt hätte, sprang er auf, machte einen Satz über die Rückseite seiner Couch. Er warf seine Geräte irgendwo im Wohnzimmer hin, als er auf direktem Weg zu seinem Bad rannte und sich kaum Zeit nahm, sich die Unterhose herunterzuziehen, bevor er unter die Dusche sprang.

* * *

Hazel fummelte nervös am Saum ihres Kleides herum. Plötzlich wünschte sie, dass sie sich etwas Gewöhnlicheres ausgesucht hätte. Das pfirsichfarbene Sommerkleid hatte, als sie das Haus ihrer Eltern in Nageria verlassen hatte, sehr passend gewirkt, aber während sich der Zug allmählich Zoomania näherte, fühlte sie sich zunehmend overdressed. Sie hätte zumindest eine einfache Strickjacke überziehen können.

Lilly wollte auch „etwas Hübsches für Toby“ anziehen und trug ihr Lieblingssommerkleid, das Weiße mit dem gelben Blumenmuster. Sie schaute sich ein Musikvideo auf Hazels Handy an, und nickte dabei rhythmisch mit dem Kopf. Sie bemerkte gar nicht die nervöse Anspannung ihrer Mutter, die unbewusst dabei war, den Stoff ihres Kleids mit den Pfoten zu zerknittern.

Ihr Herz klopfte in ihrer Brust, wie in der Zeit als sie noch ein Teenager war und vor ihrer ersten Verabredung stand. Es zog sie unablässig zu Tobias und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als wieder in seiner Nähe zu sein. Aber gleichzeitig waren da Zweifel. Was konnte sie erwarten? Sie hatten sich mehr als eine Woche nicht mehr persönlich gesehen und gestern hatte er ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Er hatte gesagt, dass er mit ihr eine Beziehung versuchen wollte. Aber das war unter ganz anderen Umständen gewesen: Gestern hatte es ausgesehen, dass sie vielleicht niemals die Chance haben würden, es wirklich ernsthaft zu erleben, und heute war es tatsächlich so.

Hazel schaute aus dem Zugfenster. Sie fragte sich, ob das nicht alles zu schnell ging. Aber dann verwarf sie den Gedanken eilig, als sie die Landschaft an sich vorbeiziehen sah und sich dachte, dass sie sich immer noch viel zu langsam ihrem Ziel näherten.


	15. Wiedersehen

Blumen – er hätte Blumen mitbringen sollen. Tobias war fast 30 Minuten zu früh auf dem Bahnsteig zwischen den Gleisen 8 und 9 angekommen, und so hatte er reichlich Zeit, die anderen Tiere zu beobachten. Ein Zug aus den Wiesenauen war kurz davor, am Gleis 9 einzutreffen und das Bahnsteig war mit Wartenden geradezu überfüllt.

Fast jede hier hatte irgendetwas in seinen Hufen oder Pfoten. Tobias war einer der Wenigen ohne Blumen oder irgendeinem anderen Willkommensgeschenk. Ein Giraffenbulle hatte ein teures Rosenbouquet in einem Huf, drehte es aber alle paar Sekunde geistesabwesend auf den Kopf, jedes Mal wenn er ungeduldig einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf. Es sah schon völlig zerzaust aus.

Die Atmosphäre im ganzen Bahnhof war von Erleichterung und gleichzeitig gespannter Erwartung erfüllt. Gestern noch hatte es sich für Tobias angefühlt, als würde er sich über hauchdünnes Eis bewegen, bei jedem Schritt die Gefahr zu spüren, einzubrechen, aber heute schien es, als ob die ganze Stadt aufatmete und alle Anspannungen waren dahingeschmolzen. Auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof war er an Tieren vorbeigekommen, die in einem Anfall purer Euphorie durch die Straßen getanzt waren. Jemand hatte einen Hydranten aufgeschraubt und Kinder waren durch das hoch spritzende Wasser gerannt und hatten vor Freude gejauchzt.

Endlich, nach Monaten der Feindseligkeit und Angst, die die Früchte von Lügen und Betrug waren, konnte sich die Anspannung für die Einwohner Zoomanias endlich legen.

Für Tobias, andererseits, war es ausgerechnet jetzt unmöglich, auch nur ansatzweise zu entspannen: Sein Herz schlug wie eine Trommel in seiner Brust und seine Handflächen kitzelten vor ungeduldiger Erwartung. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er keine Vorstellung hatte, was er tun sollte, wenn Hazel demnächst eintraf. Während ihrer Abwesenheit hatte sich ihre Beziehung gewandelt und jetzt fühlte er sich geradezu hilflos.

Sollte er sie umarmen? Durfte er sie küssen? Er schlug sich eine Pfote vor die Augen und hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, bei dem Gedanken daran aufzuknurren.

Auf einmal wünschte er sich, dass sie mehr darüber gesprochen hätten, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte. Zwischenartige Beziehungen waren eine Sache, aber Raubtier-Beute-Beziehungen etwas völlig anderes, von ihrem Größenunterschied ganz zu schweigen.

Vorurteile verschwanden nicht innerhalb weniger Tage und er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, welche Art von Reaktionen sie auf ihre Beziehung zu erwarten hatten. Vor dem heutigen Tag hatte ihn das nicht gekümmert, hauptsächlich weil jeder kostbare Augenblick, den sie miteinander verbracht hatten, leicht der Letzte hätte sein können, so als ob es nicht die geringste Chance gäbe, dass etwas Dauerhaftes zwischen ihnen entstehen könnte.

Aber jetzt war die Chance da, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es nun weitergehen würde, und das machte ihn so nervös, wie er es niemals zuvor gewesen war. Ungeduldig schielte er auf die Ankündigungstafel: Es waren noch immer 20 Minuten, bis der Zug aus Nageria eintreffen würde.

Rechts neben ihm bemerkte er eine Gruppe von Bauarbeitern, die leicht als solche zu erkennen waren, weil sie, obwohl Sonntag war, ihre Helme und Overalls trugen. Sie hatten ein selbstgemaltes Spruchband und einen Kasten Bier zwischen sich. Einer von ihnen, ein muskulöser Braunbär, hatte schon eine Flasche geöffnet und nahm einen Schluck, während er auch auf die Anzeigetafel schaute. Er drehte sich leicht und bemerkte Tobias, der die kleine Gruppe musterte.

Bevor Tobias wegschauen konnte, hob er sein Bier und prostete ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln zu. Tobias nickte als Antwort und lächelte vorsichtig, als seine Nervosität in diesem Moment etwas abnahm.

Gerade als der Zug aus den Wiesenauen in den Bahnhof einfuhr, tauchte ein dürres Wiesel in einem weißen Unterhemd und schwarzen kurzen Hosen auf und rannte die Rolltreppen herunter. Er blieb auf dem Bahnsteig mit den Pfoten auf den Knien abgestützt stehen und schnaufte schwer. Der Strauß mit zarten weißen Blumen, den er mitgebracht hatte, sah schon etwas mitgenommen aus.

Die Zugtüren glitten auf und die Gruppe Bauarbeiter brach in ein Jubelgeschrei aus, als eine winzige Feldmaus aus dem Zug stieg.

„Ich glaub, ihr wollt mich verarschen“, quiekte die Feldmaus etwas peinlich berührt, als seine Arbeitskumpel ihr Willkommensbanner zwischen sich in die Höhe hielten. In großen grünen Buchstaben stand „Willkommen zurück, Max!“ darauf.

Er grinste aber von einem Ohr zum anderen, als ein Biber ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, was ihn fast taumeln ließ.

Der große Bär drückte ihm eine mausgroße Bierflasche in die Pfoten, die er behutsam zwischen Daumen und Zeigekralle hielt.

„Ohne dich war es nicht dasselbe, Max“, brummelte er.

„Ja“, stimmte der Biber zu, „es war geradezu die Hölle, die ganzen Elektrokabel ohne dich zusammen zu fummeln. Der Boss hat uns fast verrückt gemacht.“

Die Gruppe bahnte sich ihren Weg durch den überfüllten Bahnsteig, wobei sie glücklich miteinander plauderten. Sie kamen an zwei uniformierten Polizisten vorbei, die offenbar mit Absicht das Trinken in der Öffentlichkeit übersahen. Die ganze Atmosphäre auf dem Bahnhof hatte offensichtlich auch auf sie abgefärbt.

Auch Tobias fühlte, wie er davon beschwingt wurde. Es war diese besondere Gefühl der Gemeinsamkeit zu spüren: Sie alle teilten dasselbe Gefühl und wenn er sich auf dem Bahnsteig umsah, sah er überall Tiere, die ihre Freunde und diejenigen, die sie liebten begrüßten, und begriff, dass viele von ihnen das gleiche Schicksal erlebt hatten wie er.

Die ungeduldige Giraffe hatte seine Frau und seine Tochter getroffen, beide waren in makellose Designermäntel gehüllt. Die kleine Giraffe hatte ihren Arm in einer Schlinge um den Hals und Tobias versuchte sich gar nicht vorzustellen, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Nachdem die letzten Passagiere dabei waren, den Zug zu verlassen, begann sich der Bahnsteig allmählich zu leeren. Tobias sah das Wiesel, das vorhin so eilig die Treppen heruntergesprintet war. Er stand noch alleine da und kippelte nervös hin und her. Gespannt musterte es jeden Passagier, der noch aus dem Zug stieg. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen waren Tobias und das recht dürre Tier, die einzigen Raubtiere, die noch vor dem Zug warteten.

Das nervöse Wiesel zu beobachten, lenkte Tobias etwas von seiner eigenen Nervosität ab. Es war schon seltsam, wie es einen beruhigen konnte, jemanden zu sehen, der sich genauso fühlte wie man selbst.

„Pitzi-Pu!“ Eine quickende Stimme schallte durch die Bahnhofshalle und das Wiesel wirbelte herum.

Neugierig drehte sich auch Tobias um und erblickte ein Erdhörnchen in einem grünen bauchfreien Top und engen Jeans, das auf das Wiesel zu rannte. Ein Paar große goldene ringförmige Ohranhänger tanzten um ihren Kopf, als sie sich auf ihrem Weg unter größeren Tieren hindurchduckte.

Fasziniert sah Tobias, wie sie ihre knallrosa Reisetasche auf halbem Weg einfach fallen ließ, bevor sie ihren Freund erreicht hatte. Sie rannte direkt auf ihn zu, sprang an ihm hoch und schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille.

„Pitzi-Pu“ sah aus, als wollte er in der nächsten Sekunde protestieren, als das Erdhörnchen, zur Überraschung aller Umstehenden, ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, ihre Lippen auf seine presste.

Tobias konnte sehen, wie sich die Augen des Wiesels weiteten und durch die Gegend zuckten, offenbar nervös nach der Reaktion Ausschau haltend, die diese überaus provakante Darstellung von gemischtartigen Gefühlen hervorrufen würde. Aber dann presste das Erdhörnchen in purer Leidenschaft ihre Zunge in seinen Mund und verlangte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Normalerweise machte es Tobias nichts aus, wenn ein Pärchen in aller Öffentlichkeit seine gegenseitige Zuneigung deutlich machte, aber als das Wiesel begann, aufzustöhnen und fest den Hintern seiner Freundin packte, fühlte er doch das Bedürfnis, sich abzuwenden. Stattdessen schaute er aus verständlichen Gründen auf die Reaktion der anderen Tiere, die sie umgaben.

Einige starrten schockiert auf die Szene und ein ältliches Schwein, das besonders entsetzt schaute, klammerte sich fest an den Arm ihres Mannes, so als würde sie sonst umfallen. Die meisten aber versuchten sehr anstrengt nicht das seltsame Pärchen anzustarren, bis diese endlich ihr gegenseitiges Herumgemache beendeten.

„Ahh! Sind die für mich, Pitzi-Pu?“ Das Erdhörnchen schaute auf die Blumen, die ihr Freund noch in der Hand hielt. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Beine um seine Taille geschlungen und Tobias bekam den Eindruck, dass das etwas war, was sie wohl immer so machte: Es war eine ganz praktische Methode, um ihren Größenunterschied auszugleichen.

„Jep“, das Wiesel räusperte sich. „I woas, dass es koa Gänseblümle sin, aber i konnt koa finden“, entschuldigte er sich.

Dem Erdhörnchen schien es nichts auszumachen und sie hüpfte schnell auf den Boden. Sie ergriff die Blumen mit beiden Pfoten und schob ihre Schnauze zwischen die Blüten, dann sah sie aber mit einem skeptischen Blick auf ihren Freund.

„Pitzi-Pu“, begann sie und stemmte ihre Pfoten in die Hüften. „Du hast doch die Blumen nicht geklaut, oder?“

Tobias war sich nicht ganz sicher, weil er sie nur aus seinem Augenwinkel beobachtete, aber er dachte, dass er einen Hauch von Schuldbewusstsein im Gesicht des Wiesels erkannt hatte.

„Mei Gänseblümle“, sagte er und schaute auf seine Freundin herunter. „I versprech dir, i klau nie wieder. Koa Blumen, koa Zwiebeln, net amal a Sonnenblumenkern.“

Sein „Gänseblümle“ schaute etwas überrascht über die plötzliche Ehrlichkeit ihres Freundes.

„Das meinst zu wirklich?“, fragte sie langsam und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen: „Keine Klauerei mehr?“

„Koa Klauerei“, wiederholte er.

Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ahhh, Pitzi-Pu! Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich!“

Einen Augenblick befürchtete Tobias, dass sie ihn wieder anspringen würde. Stattdessen zog sie ihn an seinem Unterhemd herunter auf ihre Gesichtshöhe und drückte ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Mein Pitzi-Pu wird jetzt ein ehrliches Leben führen“, gurrte sie.

„Hey, i hob g‘sagt, i werd nimmer stehlen“, sagte das Wiesel und plötzlich glänzten seine Augen verschlagenen. „I hob nix g‘sagt über koa Videokopien oder a paar andere kloane Gaunereien.“

„Gänseblümle“ quietschte schockiert und wütend auf. Sie hielt das Wiesel immer noch an seinem Unterhemd fest und begann dann den Blumenstrauß auf seinen Kopf heruntersausen zu lassen, dass die weißen Blütenblätter nur so flogen.

„Du hinterhältiges, schuftiges, niederträchtiges Wiesel!“, quietschte sie, obwohl es ihr nicht vollständig gelang, ihr Gekicher in ihrem Wutanfall zu verstecken. „Ich werd‘ dir nie wieder glauben!“

„Pitzi-Pu“, der sich in der jetzigen Situation offenbar deutlich wohler fühlte, als bei der vorherigen öffentlichen Darstellung von Zuneigung, schlang seine Pfoten um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich.

„Na, dein süßes kloanes Ich, wird wohl damit leb’n müssen“, grinste er auf sie herunter.

Sein Mädchen zog ihm noch einen letzten Schlag mit dem, was noch von den Blumen übergeblieben war, über den Kopf, dann wand sie sich aus seinem Griff. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich um und marschierte zu ihrer Tasche zurück, wobei sie ihre Hüften sehr ausladend schwingen ließ.

Sein selbstbewusstes Grinsen verschwand, als er seine Freundin davonmarschieren sah und ein Ausdruck von Unsicherheit breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dieser verschwand aber sehr schnell, als sie ihm einen herausfordernden Blick über die Schulter zuwarf, während sie begann, ihr Gepäck in Richtung der Rolltreppe zu ziehen: „Kommst du?“

„Pitzi-Pu“ grinste wie ein Idiot und rannte hinter ihr her, um sie einzuholen. Er salutierte übertrieben vor den beiden Polizisten, als er an ihren vorbeikam, dann zwinkerte er ihnen zu, als er seine Freundin an der Rolltreppe eingeholt hatte.

„Na“, hörte Tobias eine Antilope zu einer anderen sagen. „So etwas sieht man nicht alle Tage.“

„Heute ist kein Tag wie alle Tage“, antwortete sein Kumpel und schaute ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

Als die typische Ansagestimme das baldige Eintreffen des Zuges aus Nageria ankündigte, fühlte Tobias plötzlich wieder die Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Er war ein klein wenig neidisch auf das junge Erdhörnchen, dem es offenbar völlig egal war, was andere von ihrem Verhalten hielten. Er wünschte nur, dass es ihm genauso ginge. Nicht dass er auch nur im Entferntesten erwartete, dass Hazel sich einen vergleichbaren Auftritt erlauben würde. Allein die Vorstellung sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Gesicht begann heiß anzufühlen und er strich sich unsicher mit der Pfote über den Kopf und zupfte an seinen Ohren. Er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen.

Mit demselben elektrischen Surren wie an dem Tag, als er fortgefahren war, kam der Zug auf den Gleisen zum Stehen, dieses Mal aber freute sich Tobias über das Geräusch. Die Türen glitten auf und der Bahnsteig wurde mit glücklichen Stimmen erfüllt, die die Ankommenden begrüßten. Glückliche Augenblicke des Wiedersehens begannen sich überall um ihn herum auszubreiten. Die Bilder, die an diesem Tag auf dem Bahnhof entstanden, würden wahrscheinlich einmal in Geschichtsbüchern zu finden sein und er hätte sich wohl besser die Zeit nehmen sollen, sich diesen Moment einzuprägen, aber alles um ihn herum schien plötzlich vergessen zu sein, als ein beiger Hase in einem wunderschönen pfirsichfarbenen Sommerkleid aus dem Zug stieg.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, ruhig und besonnen zu bleiben, aber als das Paar haselnussbrauner Augen seine durch die Menge hindurch fanden, waren alle seine guten Absichten dahin.

Tobias rannte.

Auch wenn Hazel vorher nervös gewesen war, jetzt war alles vergessen, als sie Tobias auf sich zulaufen sah. Mit Lilly an einer Pfote und ihrem Koffer in der anderen begann sie auch auf ihn zu zu rennen. Lilly war trotzdem noch schneller als ihre Mutter und Hazel musste ihren Koffer einfach zurücklassen, um mit ihr Schritt halten zu können.

„Toby!“, rief Lilly glücklich, während sie sich zwischen den Beinen von größeren Tieren hindurchduckte und ihre Mutter hinter sich her schleifte. Hazel war dankbar, dass Lilly sie mit ihrer kleinen Pfote in die richtige Richtung zog, denn der Bahnhof begann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen, die sich immer mehr mit Tränen füllten.

Es verlangte Tobias alles, sich davon zurückzuhalten, unschuldige Passanten, die zufällig in seinem Weg standen, zur Seite zu schubsen, als er durch die Menge rannte.

„Toby!“ Lilly streckte ihm glücklich ihre freie Pfote entgegen und Tobias fühlte, wie seine Beine nachgaben. Er fiel so heftig auf die Knie, dass er wahrscheinlich mehrere Wochen blaue Flecken haben würde, aber der Schmerz war nur entfernt zu spüren, als die beiden Häschen sich direkt in seine Arme warfen.

Als Hazel Tobias starke Arme fühlte, die sich um sie schlossen, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ihr ganzer Körper wurde von glücklichen Schluchzern erschüttert. Die Tränen flossen ungehemmt, während sie ihr Gesicht in das weiche Fell an seinem Hals presste.

Tobias wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Er fühlte, wie sich Hazels Pfoten um seinen Hals schlossen und Lilly so viel von seiner Brust umarmte, wie sie mit ihren Armen umfassen konnte und er gab ein Gemisch aus Schluchzern und Lachen von sich. Er vergrub seine Schnauze in das Fell auf Hazels Kopf und sog ihren Duft in einem langen leidenschaftlichen Atemzug ein.

„Warum weint ihr?“ Lilly schaute besorgt auf ihre Mutter, dann zu Tobias, dessen Augen auch feucht geworden waren.

„Ich bin nur so glücklich, Liebling“, sagte Hazel und trocknete sich die Augen, als sie ihre Umarmung löste, um zu ihrer Tochter zu schauen. „Mami weint, weil sie so glücklich ist.“

„Ja“, stimmte Tobias zu. Seine Stimme fühlte sich belegt und unsicher an. „Sehr glücklich.“

Vorsichtig ergriff er Hazels Kinn mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger und sah er das erste Mal klar in die Augen, seit sie den Zug verlassen hatten.

Er spürte einen Drang, dem er fast unmöglich widerstehen konnte, und Tobias fühlte, wie sich sein Kopf ihr näherte.

Hazel fühlte sich, als würde sie unter Tobias bernsteinfarbenen Augen in Flammen stehen. Sie wollte es nicht, dass es so war, aber als sie erkannte, was er gleich tun würde, überkam sie ein leichter Anflug von Panik.

Hazels Nase zuckte, fast unmerklich, aber genügend, dass Tobias einen Moment innehielt. Er lächelte sie kurz verständnisvoll an und drückte statt seiner ursprünglichen Absicht einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre von Tränen durchfeuchtete Wange.

„Das kann warten“, flüsterte er.

Hazel ergriff mit ihren Pfoten seinen Kopf, um ihn festzuhalten, während sie ihre Stirn gegen seine drückte.

„Tut mir leid, das passiert alles etwas schnell“, flüsterte sie zurück und lächelte etwas über ihre plötzliche Unsicherheit.

„Ich weiß“, schnurrte Tobias und strich vorsichtig mit seiner Pranke über ihre Ohren. Er liebte es, wie sie ihren Kopf gelöst gegen seine Handflächen lehnte. „Aber es passiert.“

„Worüber redet ihr da?“, quengelte Lilly etwas ungeduldig. Ihr gefiel es nicht, von der Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen ausgeschlossen zu sein.

„Nichts, mein Liebling“, sagte Hazel und befreite sich zögerlich aus Tobias Umarmung. „Lass uns jetzt nach Hause gehen.“

Tobias lächelte auf Lilly herunter, als Hazel davoneilte, um ihren Koffer zu holen.

„Willst du wieder aufsteigen, kleine Lady?“, fragte er und bot ihr eine Pfote als Trittleiter an.

„Ja!“, strahlte Lilly ihn an, aber dann bedeutete sie ihm, dass er sich hinstellen sollte. Er gehorchte und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Toby, schau dir das an!“ Lilly schätzte vorsichtig ihre Schritte ab, als sie rückwärts ging, dann holte sie einmal tief Luft, rannte an und sprang geradewegs in die Luft.

Mit einem beeindruckenden Satz landete sie mit beiden Füßen auf Tobias Schulter und musste nur eines seiner Ohren packen, um das Gleichgewicht zu behalten.

„Hey!“, rief Tobias, „Klasse gemacht! Du brauchst ja gar keine Hilfe mehr!“

Lilly setzte sich auf seine Schulter und strich stolz den Rock ihres Kleids glatt. „Ich habe in der Scheune geübt – jeden Tag!“, sagte sie und klang mit ihrer Leistung sehr zufrieden.

Hazel kam mit ihrem Koffer zurück und Tobias nahm ihn ihr ab, indem er nur zwei Finger durch den Griff schob. Ohne ein weiteres Wort langte Hazel nach oben und ergriff seine freie Pranke. Tobias sah mit einem warmen Lächeln auf sie herunter und schloss seine Pfote fest um ihre.

Das seltsame Trio machte sich auf den Weg, die Rolltreppen hinauf. Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um. Das ältliche Schwein schaute, als ob sie jeden Augenblick einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, aber in diesem Augenblick war Tobias zu glücklich, um sich darum zu kümmern.

* * *

Es hatte einen unglaublichen organisatorischen Aufwand und sogar etwas politischen Druck erfordert, um alle bürokratischen Hürden zu überwinden, aber innerhalb von 24 Stunden, nachdem die Nachricht über die Könige der Nacht sich ausgebreitet hatte, war der Savanna Central Park in eine große Konzertarena verwandelt worden.

Eine zweistufige kreisrunde Bühne war in der Mitte des großen Sees im Zentrum des Parks errichtet worden. Ein kreativer Techniker hatte einen Weg gefunden, den schon im See vorhandenen Springbrunnen zu Wasserspielen umzufunktionieren, die die Lichtershow begleiten sollten. Darüber hinaus war die gesamte Arena von großen Bildschirmen umgeben, die sowohl von innen als auch von außen sichtbar waren, so dass auch die Tiere, die drinnen keinen Platz fanden, der Show folgen konnten.

Gazelles Ankündigung, dass sie ein kostenloses Konzert veranstalten würde, hatte die sowieso schon jetzt enthusiastische Stadt in einen Pool blanker Ektase verwandelt. Auf fast jeder Anzeigetafel in der Stadt war die Sängerin zu sehen und innerhalb einer Stunde wurden 44 000 Posts mit dem Hashtag #gazelleimpark gezählt.

Lilly hatte beschlossen, dass sie den Tobsuchtsanfall des Jahrhunderts veranstalten würde, wenn sie nicht die Erlaubnis bekam, das Konzert mit anzuschauen, ganz unabhängig davon, dass sie für Wutanfälle ein bisschen zu alt war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es gar nicht nötig war, da Hazel und Tobias beschlossen hatten, sie mitzunehmen, bevor sie überhaupt Gelegenheit hatte, zu fragen.

Als Gazelle auf der Bühne erschien, umgeben von einem Blitzlichtgewitter und dem Leuchten der Bühnenscheinwerfern, saß Lilly begeistert auf ihrem üblichen Platz auf Tobias Schulter und jubelte mit, als das Publikum in Begeisterungsschreie und -pfiffe ausbrach.

Von dem Moment an, an dem die ersten Töne von _Try Everything_ durch die Lautsprecher erklangen und die Tigertänzer auf die Bühne marschierten, war Lilly von der Show völlig eingenommen.

„Du weißt schon, dass du viel mehr sehen würdest, wenn du mir erlauben würdest, dich hochzuheben.“ Tobias musste kaum lauter sprechen, um die Musik zu übertönen, weil sein tiefer Bariton gut durch die sonstigen Geräusche zu hören war.

„Ich bin zu alt, um bei einem Konzert bei irgendwelchen Kerlen auf der Schulter zu sitzen“, lachte Hazel und schüttelte ihren Kopf ein wenig.

„Es müsste ja nicht die Schulter sein“, erwiderte Tobias und hielt ihr den angewinkelten Arm entgegen, wie bei der Aufforderung, sich bei einem Spaziergang bei ihm einzuhaken.

Hazel schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf, aber Tobias blieb in der Position stehen und zuckte herausfordernd die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Na schön, na schön“, gluckste sie und ging absprungbereit in die Knie.

Sie sprang in die Höhe und mit der Grazie, die einer Katze Konkurrenz machen konnte, drehte sie sich in der Luft genau in dem Moment, als sie den höchsten Punkt überschritten hatte und landet sanft auf Tobias Unterarm. Er schaute wirklich beeindruckt, als sie sich setzte und adrett die Beine übereinanderschlug. Zärtlich legte sie die Pfote um seinen Hals, um sich festzuhalten und lächelte ihn ein wenig an.

Tobias drehte seinen Arm etwas, so dass Hazel sich gegen seinen Oberarm lehnen konnte. Ihre Knie lagen gegen seine Brust und sie konnte Tobias gleichmäßigen Herzschlag spüren.

„Hoch mit den Pfoten! Kommt schon!“ Gazelle tanzte über die Bühne und feuerte ihre Fans an.

Lilly riss beide Pfoten sofort in die Höhe und lachte ausgelassen als Gazelle den Text weitersang.

Hazel schaute zu ihrer Tochter hinüber, die mit ihren kleinen Fäusten im Rhythmus in die Luft boxte und lachte glücklich über den Anblick schierer Begeisterung auf Lillys Gesicht. Sie war für diesen Moment so unendlich dankbar, dafür dass ihre Tochter sorgenfrei und glücklich sein durfte und dass Tobias unverletzt und in Sicherheit war.

So als ob er ihre Gedanken geahnt hätte, drehte er ihr seinen Kopf zu, sein herzliches Lächeln brachte ihr Herz dazu schneller zu schlagen. So wie er sie hielt, waren sie fast auf derselben Augenhöhe. Hazel ließ ihre Finger etwas durch das Fell an der Seite seines Halses wandern, bis sie mit ihrem Kopf seinen Lippen ganz nah war.

Tobias Augenlider wurden schwer und obwohl Hazel nicht hören konnte, wie er schnurrte, konnte sie dennoch das Vibrieren in seinem Körper spüren.

Er bewegte sich nicht, aber Hazel konnte fühlen, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, als sie vorsichtig ihre andere Pfote an seine Wange legte. Die Stroboskoplichter blitzten über das Publikum und ließen Tobias Augen in strahlendem Braun aufstrahlen, jedes Mal, wenn sie von ihnen erleuchtet wurden. Es war geradezu hypnotisierend.

Hazel konnte Tobias Atem heiß über dem Fell auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen, als sich sie ihm entgegenlehnte. Er war so unwiderstehlich warm und Hazel fühlte sich hoffnungslos zu ihm hingezogen. Die Spitzen ihrer Nasen berührten sich und Hazel schloss ihre Augen.

Gazelle sang gerade die letzten Worte des Liedes.

Tobias ließ seine Lippen sanft über ihre streichen, zuerst zaghaft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Die Lichter der Show ließen weiße und purpurne Farben hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern tanzen. Die Musik wurde lauter und Hazel ließ sich von ihr mitreißen.

In einer fließenden Bewegung schloss Hazel ihre Pfoten um Tobias Hals und drückte fest ihre Lippen auf seine. Als sie es tat, spürte sie, wie er scharf atmete, aber im nächsten Moment sank er völlig in sich zusammen und ergab sich ihrer Umarmung.

Irgendwo, ganz im Unterbewusstsein hatte Tobias bemerkt, dass ein neues Lied begonnen hatte. Lillys glückliches Lachen strich am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung entlang, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob das alles weit weg war.

Das einzige, was ihm in diesem Augenblick wirklich bewusst war, war Hazel. Das einzige, was er fühlen konnte, war die Art, wie sie sich an seinem Fell festhielt und das Gefühl ihrer zarten Lippen auf seinen.

Plötzlich wusste Tobias, dass, welche Probleme ihnen auch immer noch bevorstanden, welche Hindernisse sie auch immer noch zu überwinden hatten, was auch immer die Welt ihnen noch entgegenzustellen würde, dass nichts davon eine Rolle spielte. Gar nichts. Denn es gab nichts Wichtigeres als dies:

Er liebte sie und sie liebte ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer im englischen Original die Schlussszene gelesen hat, wird bemerkt haben, dass dort Zeilen von "Try Everything" an jeweils passenden Stellen zwischen den einzelnen Absätzen stehen. Aus Urheberschutzgründen darf ich das nicht, aber ihr könnt sie für Euch einfügen - jeder aufrichtige Fan kennt den Text sowieso auswendig.
> 
> Schön, dass ihr mich bei der Übersetzung dieser wundervollen Geschichte begleitet habt.
> 
> Grüße
> 
> Mr. Manchas


End file.
